Need
by SwiftMotionGirl
Summary: Bella, half human, half vampire and daughter of Volturi leader Aro is aware of the laws he placed, particularly not to get involved with a bodyguard, but when Edward Cullen enters her life as a guard for the Volturi, will she find it as easy as all that?
1. Chapter 1

**I promise I do not own anything in the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does. I just wish I owned someone like Rob. But a girl can dream.**

**Anyway, new story: drum roll.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I stepped in front of the mirror to see the amazing dress, Alice had picked out for me. It was a dark midnight blue dress that flowed down to my feet hugging my waist. My hair was down up and in curls and I wore beautiful diamond earrings. For once I must say Alice had outdone herself.

I smiled and turned to Alice

"It's perfect thank you." Alice giggled and hugged me.

"Anything for the birthday girl" Alice has been my best friend for decades. She was a vampire with such a big heart and though she works for me, I really consider her like a sister. My other best friend was Rosalie, the seamstress. She made me this dress though she is currently feeling ill, and I plan to visit her soon enough, and she has quite the talent.

Alice had me sit back as she planned my birthday celebration with my father, Aro. Yes. Aro is my biological father and although it was an affair with human, Aro always cared for me as I grew within 5 years to be a young woman. It was an unusual and extraordinary for the vampire clans to witness this but now that I am much older, I see my mother occasionally though she is an old woman now. Now I'm living with my father and my uncles, Marcus and Caius. I couldn't be happier.

Alice looked me over one last time and nodded

"Time to go Bella" I smiled and made my way to the door. Alice gave me a reassuring pat then made her way down the stairs to be with the other guests. I however came to the top of the stairs that descended to the main hall and as I made my way down, sweet music began to play. The crowd began to look up at me and some even clapped. I smiled at them and made it to the bottom where Aro was waiting for me, smiling himself.

"My girl. My beautiful girl. Your mother couldn't make it but she did leave you a present." My smile faltered and sadness swarmed over me. I hardly see Renee anymore but when I do, she is so beautiful even at 72 years old. It was a shame she couldn't make it, considering I knew she didn't have long to live. I have tried in the past to get Aro to change her but he says that she doesn't want it. Immortality terrified her. She wanted death. I shivered at the idea. Being half vampire I know that I will forever remain young but I do sometimes wonder if I aged, how I would look.

I put the thought aside for now and smiled again at my father.

"I miss her." Aro nodded solemnly

"I know. But tonight is all about you so try and enjoy yourself."

"I will, Aro. Don't worry." I used the time to mingle with the crowds. All of them wishing me a happy birthday or telling me about how I got my looks from my father. I blush a little and thank them and they gasp muttering 'Vampire blushing. How extraordinary' or something along those lines. I tried to be as kind and polite as I could knowing Aro was looking on. Although I really wanted to say that majority of my looks came from my mother. I don't think that would sit well with this crowd though. I got myself a drink just as Aro stood up on the stage provided on the far end. The crowd applauded and I turned to smile at him. Aro stood proudly and spoke with gentle ease

"Thank you to all of your kind words and wishes. This has been a most pleasant evening for my family and no doubt for my lovely daughter. Doesn't she look stunning?" The crowd applauded and cheered in response. I smiled bashfully as the crowd around me smiled and clapped. Aro held his hand to die down the noise

"Along the way I've also been privileged to listen to her stunning voice as well. So as a special treat from Bella and from me, I'll get her to come up here and sing for us all." I made my way to the stage as everyone around me smiled encouragingly.

I got up on stage and watched as Alec, my cousin, took his seat at the piano. I winked at him and I turned to the audience as the opening chords of _Art Is Calling For Me_ filled the air. I took a deep breath and began

_Mama is a queen and Papa is a King._

_So I am a princess and I know it_

The crowd started laughing and I smiled

_But court etiquette is a dull dreary thing_

_I just hate it all and I show it_

_To sing on the stage that's the one life for me_

_My figure's just like Tetrazzini_

_I know I'd win fame if I sang in Bohéme_

_That opera by Signor Puccini_

_I've roulades and the trills_

_That would send the cold chills_

_Down the backs of all hearers of my vocal frills_

_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aaaaahhhhhh_

The crowd responded well to my trills, clapping. The tune changed and I smiled

_I long to be a prima donna, donna, donna_

_I long to shine upon the stage_

_I have the embonpoint_

_To become a queen of song_

_And my figure would look pretty as a page_

_I want to be a screechy peachy cantatrice_

_Like other plump girls that I see_

_I hate society_

_I hate propriety_

_Art is calling for me_

_I'm in the elite and men sigh at my feet_

_Still I do not fancy my position_

_I have not much use for the men that I meet_

_I quite burn with lyric ambition_

_Those tenors so sweet_

_If they made love to me_

_I'd be a success, that I do know_

_And Melba I'd oust if I once sang in Faust_

_That opera so charming by Gounod_

_Girls would be on the brink_

_Of hysterics, I think_

_Even strong men would have to go out for a drink_

_I long to be a prima donna, donna, donna_

_I long to shine upon the stage_

_With my avoirdupois_

_And my tra la la la la_

_I would be the chief sensation of the age_

_I long to hear them shouting: "Viva" to the Diva_

_Oh, very lovely that must be_

_That's what I'm dying for_

_That's what I'm sighing for_

_Art is calling for me_

I extended those last trills and the song ended with a bang. The crowd roared with applause and some laughed at the song choice. I curtsied a little and nodded to Alec for the next song.

The mood suddenly changed a sad, slow tune came out and I began _Need_ by Hana Pestle.

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe _

_without you here _

_I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye _

_to all we were _

_be with me _

_stay with me _

_just for now _

_let the time decide when i won't need you _

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room _

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me _

_can i feel any more _

_lie to me, I'm fading _

_i can't drop you _

_tell me i don't need you _

As I sang I looked into the crowd and saw four men enter the room. I didn't really get a chance to look at them properly but I did see one of them with green eyes gazing up at me with wonder. I looked at him, drawn to him as I continued singing

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room _

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me _

_etch this into my brain for me _

_tell me how its supposed to be _

_where everything will go _

_and how i'll be without you by my side _

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room _

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me _

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room _

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me_

The last chords faded out and there was a moment of silence as the crowd watched me in awe before the applaud rose again. Loudly. I gave a final bow and Aro came over, kissing me on the forehead. He raised his glass as did everyone else

"To Bella. May you continue to live a rich, full, happy life. Happy birthday. Cheers." The crowd echoed and touched my glass to Aro's before hugging him and stepping off the stage. He and I walked into the crowd and he smiled

"I'm very proud of you. You know how to enchant an audience." I shrugged

"I do what I can." He rubbed my arm and I suddenly remembered the men I saw at the door. I opened my mouth to ask Aro about them but not before I heard that voice  
"May I have the privilege of a dance with the birthday girl?" I looked up into the eyes of Felix. Felix and Demetri looked after me, Alec and Jane. They were our bodyguards. But I never really liked Felix from the start. I got a very uncomfortable energy around him despite the fact I knew he was assigned to protect me. Sometimes I would catch Felix staring at me intensely for long periods of time. I wasn't stupid. I know he has some sort of crush on me but he knew the place. His job and more importantly the rules Aro put in place. The bodyguard may never be involved with the person he or she is protecting. That certainly wasn't an except for Felix. Not that I found him that attractive anyway. He was very tall and not unfortunate looking but he just wasn't for me.

He lead me to the area cleared for dancing and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist and took my right hand in his left. Being tall that he is, my head reached his abdomen and I found it very unusual. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we began swaying around the room. He took a deep breath and spoke deeply

"Bella you look absolutely exquisite tonight. And your voice was....well breathtaking to say the least." I craned my head up to look at him and smiled

"Well thank you Felix." He skillfully lead me around the dance floor with people looking on. I just tried to focus on the moves and going along with Felix's long legs around the dance floor which took up a lot of attention. Then again, he was unnaturally tall. How many times must I say it? At one point Felix looked down at me grinning

"I have a present for you." I looked at him and smiled politely

"Felix, that wasn't necessary-" Felix cut off

"Nonsense. I'm a gentleman. A lady such as yourself deserves all the best. And I insisted you have something as a token from me." I smiled thinly and tried my best to sound enthusiastic

"Great. Thank you Felix." Just what I needed. A token of affection from Felix. Why doesn't he just drop to his knee and propose while he's at it. Felix came to a stop with the music, took my hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Thank you for the dance." I curtsied as taught as I spoke. Felix chuckled softly

"Pleasure's all mine, Isabella." He bowed his head a little just as Aro came over to me smiling at the pair of us.  
"I must interrupt Felix, however there is someone Bella has to meet." Felix smiled back, nodding. I took a deep breath as Aro lead me away from Felix. It was all over. Now I can deal with everyone else for the rest of the night. Aro placed his hand on the small of my back as he lead me through the crowds

"Bella, you remember when I told you I was looking for new bodyguards to replace my previous ones.." I shivered slightly. How could I forget?

James, Victoria and Laurent were trusted by Aro to protect him and his family however the price got raised after several decades and James kept changing his deal with Aro. To which Aro wasn't pleased. Then it got worse and Victoria and Laurent stood by James, wanting more money and just more from Aro, whatever form it came in. Aro was quick to dispose of them. I was very unfortunate to be in that room as it happened.

_Flashback:_

_I stood with Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane laughing at Alec's jokes and his impressions of fellow vampires. Felix, Demetri and several others were standing around on guard. _

_In that moment, James, Victoria and Laurent stormed into the room. We all turned to them with shock. Aro stood with a grim face_

"_James so nice of you to come to work on time." James sneered_

"_Aro, I am done. You have not met my demands." Aro shrugged_

"_And what demands would that be?" Victoria came and stood by James, linking her arm with him_

"_Double or nothing Aro. We think that's reasonable." Aro sighed and wove his fingers together in front of him_

"_That was not discussed in your contracts. You get paid what was discussed and signed by you." Laurent stood to James other side_

"_Well we've changed our minds. If you don't give us double we quit right here and now and don't think what information we possess won't be valuable for your enemies." _

_I gasped at them angrily_

"_How dare you blackmail my father!" I snapped at them. I stepped forward but Aro held his hand up _

"_Bella, stay back." Alec came over and wrapped an arm around me assuringly. I watched helplessly._

_Aro came down from his throne and stood facing the three traitors. He took a breath and spoke neutrally_

"_I'm afraid I cannot comply with your requests. Once I sign a contract with my bodyguards, I need to know I can trust them to stick with what was arranged between us. Should anyone breach the contract, they would be severally punished. And I'm afraid you have done just that. You have been close bodyguards to my family for some time and I can only assume you do hold a lot of personal information which we cannot see leave this room after this point." James snorted and turned to the other bodyguards in the hall.  
"Listen to me, you are being rid of your potential with this man. You can all have so much more power if you join us and roam this world, claiming anything you want. The world is there for us to do with it what we will. Come with us and you shall have it all." _

_The room was filled with quiet sniggers and chuckles from the men around the hall. Aro smiled back as well._

"_As you can see James, my men know whose side they belong to. They know their role in this house. They do their jobs and remain loyal to me. You severally underestimate my capabilities and that of my bodyguards. Now I must see to it you pay for your insolence!" Aro looked around the room._

"_Gentlemen." Suddenly in a flash, Laurent fell to his knees, an arm from one of the guards, Corin, pushed through his chest. His limbs being torn in front of my eyes. Victoria was sucked dry by some other vampires before she was dismantled and James was covered in bruises and blood. Aro's grin said it all. He wanted him to really suffer, being the leader of this small group. _

"_Felix. Demetri." The two picked up James, each grabbing an arm and brought him to Aro who looked down at him grinning_

"_I tried to reason with you for some time James, now you leave me no choice. Hold him still" He ordered. What happened next, haunted me for a long time and still does. As Demetri and Felix held him, Aro grabbed James' head and ripped it off his head. I gasped and turned into Alec for support. I heard the thud of James' collapsed body and I gasped for air. Alec hissed_

"_Bella, calm yourself. Your blood is pulsing so much, its distracting for all of us." I took deep breaths and tried to relax. Alec rubbed my back for a few moments before whispering_

"_It's okay. You can look now." I turned out to see Aro come toward me, his men back to their original spots, his eyes much redder, blood-hungry._

"_Bella my dear, I know this is the first time for you to witness something like this but understand it happens from time to time. Now you know what goes on. But this is absolutely my highest punishment for any bodyguard who disobeys my rules. Now that you understand I ask you learn to control your blood levels, that only stimulates the blood lust in us and I assure you we don't to kill any more than we have to." I nodded gently. Aro came over and hugged me as I stepped into his arms and whimpered of shock of the event._

"_Don't worry. I shall have them replaced. All will be fine again."_

_End of Flashback_

I turned to Aro nodding

"I remember, Aro." Aro lead me to point where a group of men stood.

"Bella, this is the Cullen family." He introduced. As I looked through them all my gaze fell upon them again. Those green eyes.

**First chapter, plenty more to go. Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for your reviews. One in particular was a very good point. Since Edward is a vampire, he wouldn't have green eyes. I've tried to figure a way around it but am not quite sure of a solution. I just think it would make him stand out personally. I'm not sure if there should be another reason. If anyone has any ideas, maybe I'll use it in a later chapter to explain it. If not, then I'll just stick with this. **

Chapter 2

BPOV

"This is the Cullen Family" Those green eyes looked at me and I felt my breath hitch a little. I immediately covered it up and smiled.

"Carlisle is the head of the family. He has taken up the position as the Head of my bodyguards." I turned to look at the tall blond man, much older than the others step forward with a small wrapped package  
"Happy birthday Bella. This just a little something from all of us. We look forward to getting to know you." I accepted the small gift graciously.

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled at him to which he smiled back and turned to the others with him

"Allow me to introduce my sons, also taking up positions as guards. This is Emmett" Emmett stood tall, brawny with dark hair and a big grin.

"Miss Bella" He bowed his head. I curtsied to him smiling back. He looked like a fun guy. Gentle and caring if he wanted to be.

"And this is Jasper." Jasper was also tall and blond like Carlisle but his features were a lot sharper and his hair a little longer and wispy. He bowed his head modestly with a small smile. I curtsied slightly amused.

"And finally, this is Edward" I looked up at the man before me. Now I had a proper chance to look at him. He was tall, about as tall as Jasper, dark hair that fell around his eyes and ears, defined body but not quite as muscly as Emmett and a breathtaking little smile. But it was his eyes. That made him stand out from the rest of the men. Those green hypnotic eyes that I could swim in forever. I just couldn't stop staring.

Aro however cleared his throat, bringing me back to the room. I curtsied again remembering myself.

"Mr Edward." Edward took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Isabella." I gasped at the contact. He took me by surprise at the gesture. Just when I thought a modest bow was in order, he shocks me by kissing my hand. And might I add, that feeling his lips come in contact with my skin sent a chill down my spine and I tried to breathe properly.

"Bella" I breathed softly to him. He nodded, his smile never faltering.

"They will begin their work here tomorrow. They just wanted to come and celebrate with us." Aro concluded. I nodded to them.

"It will be a pleasure having you fine gentlemen with us." I complimented as Aro nodded. I turned to him and said

"I might call it a night Aro" He nodded and began leading me away but suddenly I saw Edward step forward

"Ah. May I at least have one dance with you Bella?" Again. Something I did not expect. I turned to Aro for permission.

"I'll take you to your room myself" Edward added generously. Aro motioned for me to go with him. Giving his trust to Edward. He took my present from my hands and I smiled thankfully to him before taking Edward's hand which again caused me to forget my breath. The dance floor was almost empty. Perfect. It gave us a lot of room. I stepped in front of Edward, looking into his eyes as I placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his while he took my waist and a waltz filled the room. Edward gracefully lead me around the floor and I forgot everything around me. I just looked into his eyes, forgetting about the people. About Aro. About my birthday. Right now it was me and Edward. I didn't want it to ever end. Edward was looking into my eyes as well but his expression was difficult to interpret. I murmured

"Is everything all right Edward?" Something in Edward's eyes changed and he breathed deeply

"Yes Miss Bella. Everything is perfect. Why do you ask?" I frowned a little, worriedly

"You just seem in another world at the moment. I wish I could read your mind." Edward chuckled a little

"As do I" I looked at him confused.

"I can read minds Miss Bella. That's my special talent if you call it that. Emmett has incredible strength. Jasper is an empath and I can read minds." I smiled again nodding

"So why can't you read mine?" Edward shook his head amused

"I wish I knew. I can read every mind in this room apart from yours."

"It's not just you. No one's powers here really affects me. Aro can read everyone's life just by touching them but he cannot see anything when he touches me. It's like I'm my own shield. It's served me well." Edward nodded and slowed down with the music.

As it finished we bowed accordingly and he offered me his arm to which I took and he escorted me out of the room as I nodded to the guests on the way out.

He helped me up the stairs and I guided him to my room several hallways down. Once we reached the room I turned to him

"Thank you Edward." He took my hand and kissed it again

"A pleasure Miss Bella." I stepped in closer to him and whispered

"Bella. Just Bella, Edward" He closed his eyes and breathed it out

"Bella." I nodded and turned to the door, opening it

"I'd give anything to read your mind right now" I turned to him one last time as I entered into my room

"Perhaps one day you can ask me and I'll tell you word for word. Goodnight Edward" He smiled

"Goodnight....Bella" I closed the door to this image of his smiling face and breathed deeply. He was having such a strange effect on me.

I turned to my room and saw all my presents had been brought in. I took the time to get out of my dress and washed my face in the basin provided till my face was cleared of makeup. I undid my hair and let it breath from being tied up for so long. Then I stepped into my nightgown and came over to the bed. I sat down and began unwrapping.

A lot of them were dresses or shoes or bags. The usual things. Majority of the same stuff. Felix had even gotten me a hair clip covered with crystals. Expensive. But of course he would pay for something like that when it came to me. Aro had gotten me a ticket to travel to Paris for a small getaway. That was very original of him. The rest of the family got me bath essentials and even a new nightgown. I however had deliberately left the Cullens' present to last. As I considered it a gift from Edward and he was all that was on my mind at the moment. I reached for that small package and unwrapped it gently but what I saw inside was not what I had expected. It looked like a jewelry box covered with artwork of swans. I opened to see what was inside but to my surprise, sweet lullaby music came out of it as a beautiful small white swan in the middle started spinning. It was so thoughtful and so precious. Soothing. I felt a tear come down my face as I fell in love with my present.

I set it on the stand next to my bed and hopped in. I fell asleep to the soothing music from the music box and my mind was filled with images of smiling Edward as we swayed around the dance floor and the lights brought out his beautiful green eyes.

Bliss. Pure bliss.

**There you go guys. Next one. If you have any suggestions or thoughts please feel free to offer. But I can assure you, lots of drama and surprises are in stall. Next chapter is the Cullens first day on the job. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll keep saying again and again but I do not own the Twilight Characters or Twilight in any way. They are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the New Moon poster and soundtrack and boy do I love it.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of gentle knocking. I opened my eyes gently to see Alice poke her head in there smiling

"Hey sleepyhead! Time to get up!" I groaned and stuffed the pillow over my head

"Just a bit longer" My muffled voice pleaded. Alice came in and snatched the pillow off me

"I don't think so missy. Besides you have to come downstairs and meet your father and see the new guards. God those Cullens are attractive." My eyes instantly opened. I bolted up

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Let's go!" Alice laughed

"Someone is eager." I stood up and took off my nightgown

"I just remembered I had to ask Aro something." Alice lifted an eyebrow as she took my nightgown

"Ah uh. Sure. And the fact that I said the name Cullen hasn't anything to do with it?" I shook my head furiously. She sniggered

"Okay then." I put on the rich red dress that I received for my birthday. It flowed down to my feet with a black band that circled around my waist under the breasts. I sat down on the chair as Alice brushed my hair for me and I smiled at her

"Thank you for the party Alice. You really outdid yourself." Alice smiled back and patted my shoulder

"Not at all Bella. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." I squeezed her hand gently

"As I you." She placed the hairbrush down and reached for the hair clips on the table. She started placing them around my hair and then she reached for Felix's one

"Ooo. This is pretty." She complimented, looking at the crystals around it. I tensed and whispered

"No I think that's enough clips Alice." She looked at me confused but nodded.

"All done" She exclaimed. I stood and looked at myself one last time and then hugged Alice again. She and I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the main hallway area. Alice knocked on the big double brown doors. They were opened instantly by two guards and we both stepped inside. As we walked down the hall I noticed the new configuration of the guards. Closest towards the door stood two guards, Corin and Afton. They probably opened it for us. As we walked up to the throne there was Santiago and Emmett on opposite ends. I turned to Emmett who gave me a wink and I giggled. Then it was Jasper and Demetri. Jasper stood watching us with a small smile. Lastly Edward and Felix. My eyes immediately went to Edward who smiled brightly at me. I felt a small blush creep to my face and I had to make myself look away. Aro was sitting there with Marcus and Caius on either end of him. Then I noticed Carlisle to the right of the lifted throne platform ready to protect Aro much like Renata to Aro's left who was his personal shield. Aro smiled when he saw me and Alice then stood, coming down to the front to meet us. He took Alice's hand and kissed it

"Alice. Positively glowing as always." Alice smiled at Aro and bowed

"Thanks Aro." He then turned to me and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. He rubbed my back.

"Did you sleep well?" I smiled

"Yes. I did." He then let go of me and took my hand, spinning me around

"A very nice dress too. One of your presents no doubt." I nodded.

"Speaking of presents, I wanted to ask if I could use your present and go to Paris in the next day or two." Aro smiled

"Of course. You can leave tomorrow. However I want you back in 3 days. You know it's the big ceremonial dinner when you come back." I nodded. It was an annual tradition so I knew I had to be there. Aro looked around the hall and thought for a second

"And I don't want you going alone. I insist you have a guard accompany you. Felix?" Felix stepped forward putting his arms behind his back

"I will gladly accompany Miss Bella to Paris and protect her at whatever-" I interrupted him with new energy

"Actually Aro, I was wondering if I could have one of the Cullens accompany me? I would like to use the time to get to know our new guards who have generously offered their services to us." Aro thought a second before smiling

"Very well. Who would you like to accompany you?" I pretended to think for a second though I knew straight away who I wanted.

"Edward" Aro looked over to Edward motioning him to come over. Edward stepped forward and stood next to me and in front of Aro

"Do you Edward swear to protect Isabella at all cost?" Edward voice came out strong and sure

"I do Aro" Aro nodded his head and gestured to the two of us

"Very well." Just then Felix butted in

"Excuse me Aro, I am however employed to protect Miss Bella, it would only seem fair for me to take her to Paris." Aro started walking back to the throne as he spoke

"Felix, you are the protector of the children of the family which includes Alec and Jane not just Bella. You will have plenty of opportunities to protect her for other reasons. And now that Bella is much older I can let her make her own choices." Felix didn't look happy

"But sir-" Aro simply looked at him and spoke softly

"That's enough Felix. Remember your place." Felix swallowed deeply and stepped back into position. He wasn't happy in the least but I sure as heck was. It was just me and Edward in Paris for 3 days. I couldn't have been happier. Edward turned to me and kissed my hand

"I shall see you tomorrow then?" I nodded smiling at him as he stepped back into position. Aro then gestured for me and Alice to come and sit next to him while we waited for the rest of the family. In no time,when Alec and Jane arrived, we were a happy family talking about all sorts of things. I would occasionally steal glances at the Cullens, particularly Edward and I thanked that I am going to get to know them.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

EPOV

As I stood and watched this beautiful girl sit and laugh with her family I felt myself drawn more and more to her. She was the most thing I have seen in my 108 years of living. I learned when I was assigned to the job that she was half human half vampire and that was so intriguing for me. I've never seen such a thing before but I knew that the moment I saw her that night on the stage, and her voice lulled me that she was a rare beauty. Unlike the others with their pale white skin,hers was a lot creamier with a hint of blush on her cheeks, her heart actually beats, which was music to my ears, and her eyes were a gorgeous brown. Unlike the others with their red eyes, this was refreshing for me. It meant I wasn't the only one with natural colored eyes. Having green eyes instead of golden like my family was always a bonus. Carlisle found this just as fascinating when he turned me. My eyes always remained green. No one could really explain why but it served me well and I definitely blended in crowds better than my brothers did. Then I learned when I danced this elegant creature that I couldn't read her mind. This made me more interested in her. I had never met a mind I couldn't read. Now I can learn about her the traditional way. It made me feel at least a little bit human that way. She kept looking my way and I knew something was stirring in her as well. I smiled to myself knowing that I'll get a chance to get to know this girl well for the next 3 days. I couldn't wait.

When Bella got escorted out with the other girl, Alice, I watched her walk off gracefully and I was enchanted. Her moves were so hypnotic and to hear her heart excited me all the more. I took deep breaths to control myself. Aro dismissed the majority of us while he left Carlisle to stay and report his orders to the rest of us. I followed Jasper and Emmett out of the hallway and outside into the sun. As I smiled, walking into the gardens outside I heard Felix snap behind me

"Think you're pretty smart don't you Cullen?" I turned to see Felix stand there with his arms behind him. His face grim. I sighed and stepped forward

"Look, I don't know what your problem is Felix but understand that Bella picked me. You have a job to do like the rest of us-" Felix hissed, snapping his sharp teeth

"You do not ever remind me of my job little boy. I'm assigned to protect her. I should be the one going to Paris. Not you." I guess he was going to be on my case for a long time but then again there is always someone on the team you don't like.

"Sorry Felix but Aro has spoken. Deal with it." Suddenly a small grin came on Felix's face

"You think this _favor_ you have with Bella will last? I'm not stupid Cullen. I can see you like her. And no doubt she seems to like you too. However Aro will never allow it. I suggest you stop now before Bella gets punished and you lose your head." I was suddenly at a loss for words. I had to come back with something.

"I have no such feelings for Bella. I merely intend to be friends with her." Felix snorted

"I'll hold you to that Cullen." He then turned but stopped, looking over his shoulder  
"Let's hope you remember your place too" He then walked off leaving me to think over his words.

Emmett and Jasper came up to me, putting an arm around me  
"Forget him Edward, he's just jealous" Emmett comforted.

I frowned worriedly

"Does it show? My like for Bella?" Jasper sighed and patted my back

"Perhaps it does but that should not suggest it's anything more than a way friends look at each other. You know if it was anything more then we would be trouble" I nodded understanding now.

"So you are just friends?" Emmett pressed. I nodded. I realized now that I cannot lead Bella to believe anything else. She has to know this and soon before she gets hurt.

BPOV

I woke up, smiling. I was more excited than I had originally thought and I think I knew why. I leaped out of bed and got ready for the day. I tossed on a summer dress and pulled my hair up in a ponytail before washing my face and then packing a small bag with essentials.

Alice came in not long after and gasped

"Well I see I need no encouragement to wake you up" I giggled with her

"Nope. I can't wait to go and be free for a few days to do whatever I wish."

"Lucky for some" Alice poked me and I gasped, poking her back. We continued this little poking match till Alice stopped me saying

"You'd better go or you'll miss the flight" I grabbed my bag and exited the room with Alice. We were giggling like little school girls.

"Wow I never thought you'd be this happy Bella. I hope you have an amazing time." She exclaimed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. There stood Edward ready to escort me. As I hugged Alice I walked up to him smiling

"Edward" My smile faltered a little when I realized there was something different about him today. He wore all black and had glasses covering those green eyes from me.

"Bella" He responded, monotone. I was confused but nodded to Alice before walking out with him.

We walked to the car provided and Edward opened the door for me and I sat at the back. Something was wrong and I intended to find out. I watched Edward climb into the driver's seat and start the engine. He didn't once look at me or acknowledge me as we drove out of the Volturi mansion. I decided to wait a little bit, so I watched the gardens around the mansion, seeing the flowers come into blossom and watched us go past the big golden gates and I knew I was out. It felt good to be out on my own for once. I turned to him and sighed

"Edward, are you all right? You seem distant" No response. I was beyond confused, now I was worried. He was not like this yesterday. What happened?

"I'm fine Miss Bella. Let's not discuss this right now." He responded. I couldn't sense any warmth in his voice and suddenly all my joys and excitement went out the window. I gave up, complying to his request and I leaned my head on my hand, staring out the window. Tears were prickling in my eyes. So maybe he wasn't who I thought he was. Just another guard doing his job. How silly I was to think it was anything more.

############################

EPOV

I sat driving to the airport and glanced at her through the rear view mirror several times. Of course with my glasses she couldn't tell. However every time I looked at her, gazing out the window with tears in her eyes, broke my heart more than the last. I hated doing this to her. I just wanted to pull over right now, get in the back with her and hold her, comfort her as she cried on my shoulder. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay and that I'm here for her always. I wanted to kiss her on the head and croon to her till she fell asleep and felt loved and comforted. There. I said it. I wanted to do all these things because deep down I knew this always was more than friendship. I wanted more and I could see she wanted more. I wanted to have her as my mate. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her than I thought I would.

However as it stands, she can move on thinking I don't want her but my heart will remain broken so long as I work here. I will never move on. Never let her go. I will always love her even when I see her with another who she is allowed to be with. I will see her be happy with him while I have to stand back and watch. I've sealed my fate and I must pay the price but I could never ask that of her. So that is why I'm doing this now. She can now move on faster. Unlike me. And for this, I know I'll never be able to forgive myself.

(*)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*)*()*(*)*()*()*()*()*)(*()*()*()*()*(*)*()*(*)*)*)*()*)*)*()*()*()*)*)()*)*)

FPOV

I stood in line with the other guards, still simmering in this feeling that my Bella will never love me. She will never see me the way I thought she might. I tried being nice, being a gentleman to her, protecting her, shared jokes, offered sympathetic advice. However none of it seemed to work. I was all out of ideas and I think it won't work anymore. She seemed to become distant towards me more and more. Then Cullen entered the picture and she offered him the attention and joy that I wanted from her. I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him. Here's hoping I can catch them in the act and get Cullen removed as soon as possible. Then I'll be left to comfort her and she'll see I was the one all along.

I smiled at this new plan. You are a clever one, Felix.

"Felix" Aro called out. I brought my attention back to the room and stepped forward for Aro. Aro held out a letter, looking out the window, bored.

"This is a letter to Bella from her mother. Place it in Bella's room for her to read when she gets back." I nodded acknowledging Aro's request and took the letter from him. I took it upstairs knowing the way to Bella's room like the back of hand. I entered it and was met with her sweet, feminine scent. I closed the door behind me and examined her room. I was never in here long enough to see the kind of room she had. I always had a small message for her and was dismissed. But now I could really take a look at her room. Everything was arranged neatly, large bed in the middle of the room, covered with gold quilting. A table and laptop on the far left end closest to me. On the far left corner was a long balcony with french doors showing a perfect view of the gardens and Volterra in the distance. Lucky girl. On the other side of the room was her wardrobe and a basin where she washed no doubt. Then on the wall closest to me on the right was her vanity table. I decided to put the letter there knowing she spends a lot of time here. As I placed the letter down I saw on her mirror she had various pictures of her and Alice laughing, her with Aro, Alec and Jane. None with me. Hmmm. That's a shame. No doubt that will change soon enough. I looked down at all the jewelry and makeup and noticed all the elegant things she wore frequently, remembering how good they looked on her.

Then I stiffened. I noticed something that made my jaw tense. There next to her old hair ties was my hair clip. The one I bought for her birthday. All the other hair clips I see her wear were gone. She took them all, except my one. A flush of fury coursed through me and I tried to control myself. So, she doesn't like me. More than I thought. Heck, she may even hate me. Now, to make it worse, she is with Cullen, strengthening her love for him meaning her hate for me is strengthening at the same time.

Well, that will all change soon enough. I'll make her see. I'll make her see that I'm the one she should be with. Aro will see it too. Not once has he rewarded me for my services all these decades I have served him or Bella and now I think I am entitled to something. He will see I am made to be with her, protect her, be her mate. Soon enough this room will be used for something else. For she will be sleeping in my room, I'll have a bed for us which she will sleep in every night, my touch will make her quiver and of course, being half human, we may even have a baby or two together. I felt my groin tighten with excitement. I licked my lips at the idea of having Bella in my bed, moaning my name, loving me. And it will give me all the more pleasure when Cullen realizes he has to sit back and watch all this happen. I knew that in order to get all this means I can no longer be Mr Nice Guy. But the rewards will be so rich and so sweet. I then exited the room with a new found smile.

**Well, well, well, who saw that coming? Poor Bella and Edward, I promise there will be more but I knew I had to do this to them to make what happens in the following chapters work.**

**Your reviews will be much appreciated and I'm still looking for ideas for Edward's green eyes. I have put something in place for now but I would like to have it fully explained in a further chapter (maybe even something that Edward didn't know about his eyes but someone else did) I don't know. I would love some ideas please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a Twilight Owner. Stephanie Meyer is a lucky woman.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Edward and I pulled up to the resort in Paris. It was a luxurious little villa overlooking the city on the hill. I stepped out of the car as Edward opened the door for me. I didn't look at him once. As we approached the door I saw a butler approach us. He spoke French, telling us he will show us around the villa. We both then got the grand tour of the place. A beautiful living room with a fireplace. A modern kitchen with the handy appliances, however my vampiric speed puts them to waste. Upstairs were two bedrooms. One was a master bedroom with a large king sized bed and a glorious view of the city lights and the other was across the hall, smaller but still very elegant and a good view of the sea.

Edward generously offered me the master bedroom and I stepped in with my luggage, not even acknowledging him. I slammed the door shut and dropped my bags before jumping into the bed and sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to have Edward here, holding me. I however knew it wasn't going to happen. I didn't want to unpack. I just lay there watching out the window at Paris and the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Beautiful.

The knock at the door didn't falter me. I just lay there as another knock came before the door was opened.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?" His voice, so velvety. My mind immediately went into the gutter and thought of his voice taking to my ear and saying sensual, romantic things as he made love to me. I had to snap out of it. It wasn't ever going to happen.

"No" was all I had to say, using Edward's professional tone to get back at him.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to unpack this for you?" I stayed where I was, if I even tried to look at him I knew I would get too emotional.

"I'll do it myself" I spoke, with the same tone as before. There was a few moments of silence and I thought he might of left but when I heard a small sigh I knew he was there watching me.

"Bella" He began gently "I know you're melancholy but you have to understand the position I'm in right now. I do want us to be friends, its not that I didn't want to be, but we can't be anything more. My job and my life is on the line and no doubt you will be in immediate danger too if word gets out. Understand, I'm doing this to keep us safe." I snarled

"How dare you lead me on like this. Edward there is a difference between what you feel and what you are suppose to feel. If you always do what you are suppose to do then you will always be unhappy. I'm sure you've lived long enough to understand that." I heard his footsteps before the bed sank and I knew he was sitting behind me on the bed

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Carlisle." This shifted things and I lifted an eyebrow

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand, Bella" He countered. I sat up and turned to him

"How would I not understand?! We cannot be friends if there is no trust!" I snapped at him. Edward watched my face for some reason but his tone didn't change

"I wish I could tell you everything. But I can't. At least not yet." I huffed and lay back down

"Don't talk to me then. You're hot one minute then cold the next. I cannot be around you. Make up your mind. Either offer me friendship and let me get to know you, let me prove to you how much I want you around or else do your job, be a pathetic quiet guard in the corner and mope for the rest of your life about how you let that girl get away." I turned to look out into the city lights and for a while I was unsure of what Edward would do. If he left, I would be devastated however if he stayed, he would warm my heart in an instant.

Then I felt him, lean in and wrap an arm around me, snuggling up to me.

"I want us to be friends Bella. I cannot be anything more. You'll understand one day. I do want to be able to talk with you, share jokes and have fun. However it cannot go beyond that." I sighed and gave in.

"Fine." I whispered. He looked out at the city lights with me

"We have to be very careful when we get back. People are already assuming things." I tensed a little

"Who? Aro?"

"It's not my place to say" He warned. I looked at him confused by his tone

"How can I be careful if I don't know who it is I have to keep my guard up for? Excuse the pun" Edward smirked a little

"Just be wary of everyone Bella. One little slip and we are in deep trouble." I nodded and turned back to watch Paris.

"If I may speak frankly," He began.

"You may" I immediately ordered.

"It doesn't seem right the way Aro treats you." I turned my body completely around and lay, watching his face

"How so?"

"I mean that it seems you are very much a displaying family member. Almost like a delicate china doll to be displayed every now and then because you are different and precious." I lifted my eyebrow and tensed, a little hurt

"Is that what you think I am Edward? A prized possession my father parades around?" His eyes looked cautious now

"I know I am walking on thin ice now. Either you are going to hate me for this and scream at me or you'll dismiss it but yes. I think there are elements of that in there." I was a little more intrigued as I tried to simmer in my anger, ready to blast out if need be.

"And why do you say this with such confidence?" I asked a little humored by this idea. Edward smiled at me

"Bella" He murmured amusedly as he used his index finger to tap his temple.

"Need I remind you that I can read minds?" I gulped, realizing he may actually be on to something.

"Well tell me more." Edward's smile disappeared as quick as it came

"I won't give you too much detail as I know it will hurt you gravely however there are members in your family who are extremely jealous and their comments about you are constantly swarming in their heads. I stood through a whole morning of it today" I was concerned now

"Tell me who" He shook his head

"No. It's not my place to say this Bella. However there is so much more politics behind your family and the grand scheme of things. I'll let you discover it for yourself and tread it carefully. Once you are fully on to something then I can give you the full details of what I've heard." I nodded accordingly, now realizing I have to see what's beyond those smiling faces of my family.

"Are you sure you can't tell me one more thing as well? Help me get the ball rolling?" I tempted, batting my eyelashes playfully. Edward smiled

"No Bella. Only if it concerns your safety which at this point I don't think it does." I squinted my eyes at his deceptive manner. Two can play that game.

"Fine. I have another idea. I know how you wish you could read my mind so I'll answer anything you may have about me as a human or mind blocker if you tell me why it is you became a Volturi Guard. Okay?" Edward's eyes darkened a little. Clearly this wasn't what he had expected. So he looked down and thought about for a second as I could see then he looked up at me

"All right but I ask you first." I smirked

"Nope. You first Mr Cullen." He crossed his arms and sat up a little, leaning against the headboard.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why, in fact I'll tell you in the simplest form I can. I am doing this as a favor for Carlisle. Carlisle is doing this as a favor for a woman." I lifted an eyebrow

"And who is she?" Edward sighed and looked at the ceiling

"Her name was Esme. Esme Cullen." I stopped breathing for a second. This sounded deep.

"Was?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about this now Bella. You got your reason now it's my turn." I gave up. If I pushed him any further he would block me permanently for my persistence.

"Fine what do you want to know?" He turned to look down at me now

"So you sleep?"

"Yes. I can say that's a definite quality for a human."

"You eat food like humans?" I shrugged

"It's more of a social thing. I eat when I feel I must in public but I can go days on end without needing actual food."

"Do you have any special abilities?" I giggled

"I suppose blocking minds or any ability to read me. That's all that I'm aware of that's not of the standard vampire qualities." He nodded and lay back down

"Okay that's all I needed to know." I yawned and realized what time it was. Edward chuckled quietly

"Get some sleep. I'll be my room if you need me." He stood and got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist

"Wait" I softly pleaded. He turned and looked at me with worry

"What is it?" I smiled at him

"Can you stay and hold me till I fall asleep? I don't feel safe if I'm not at home." He looked a little hesitant. I then smirked with the same amusement that he showed me

"You are a body guard right? So this is perhaps another example of that concept." He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed as I got up and removed my outer layers leaving me in my bra and panties.

'I may as well have a little fun with him' I thought as I looked at my state of dress. So I climbed into bed as I saw he had his back to me to give me some privacy. I cleared my throat and he turned, seeing me lying under the covers. His expression looked a little pained but he removed his shoes and coat as well as his sweater, leaving him in a black t-shirt and jeans. He climbed in and I immediately snuggled up to him. I felt him tense and he growled

"Bella, are you in just underwear?" I smiled triumphantly

"So what if I am?" I noticed him take a few deep breaths before he relaxed a little and I closed my eyes. He didn't even move from his spot, probably afraid. I however could get use to this and I sunk into a deep sleep knowing Edward was in my arms at least.

{++{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{

The next morning I woke up, noticing Edward wasn't here with me but then again why would he? He did as he was told. So I got up and freshened up before going over to my bag and opening up the bottle of blood supplied to me by Alice. I realized I didn't have a glass so I called out

"Edward!" Within a second Edward opened the door and poked his head in

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you bring me a glass please?" He nodded and left. By the time I took my seat at a chair provided next to the window Edward had come back with a glass. I took it and started pouring

"You want some?" I offered generously. Edward clenched his jaw sniffed like it was a putrid smell

"Human blood?" I rolled my eyes

"No it's elk blood" Sarcasm rolling off my tongue. He hissed

"Well elk blood sounds a lot better than that. I don't drink human blood." I sighed

"What do you mean you don't drink human blood? How do you live?"

"By drinking animal blood. My whole family does." I lifted an eyebrow

"All of you? Even Carlisle?" He nodded. Edward never ceases to amaze me. I chuckled a little

"I'll never understand you Cullens. How do you live off such a ridiculous thing as animal blood? Surely it isn't as satisfying or strengthens you like human blood does" Edward shook his head at me, he let out a disgusted breath

"Oh Bella, if only you knew. You think it's that simple huh? Vampires only drink human blood. Tell then Miss Volturi, how do you think this blood gets supplied to you?" He had me there. I stuttered a little

"Through humans" I eventually spoke out. He nodded and smiled patronizingly

"And what do you they do to humans to get the blood?" I was getting angry now. There was no way he could talk to me like this, like I was a child.

"Yes I get it Edward! Humans are killed to get me this blood." He crossed his arms

"Oh and it's that simple is it? Well then tell me, whose blood is that?" I hissed

"A human's Edward! I know!" He chuckled darkly

"No Bella, I _mean _if that blood belongs to a human, then which human does it belong to?" I looked down at the bottle. It was just a second hand bottle I use to drink my blood from. No label or anything but I looked at the swirling blood through the clear plastic a little apprehensive

"You don't know do you?" I shook my head at Edward's victorious question.

"You probably don't and I'll bet you probably don't care as don't your family who by the way get the guards to supply the humans for them." Edward came over and crouched in front of me

"Don't you ever wonder what your family gets up to while you're asleep?" I looked at him, now really scared. What isn't he telling me? He kept smirking

"You wanted to know something else about your family well here it is, right here, right now. Your family gets people in from Volterra, any kind they can get, men, women, children and they trap them in a hall not far from your gathering hall. There they all kill them, one by one and extract the blood. Some, like your dear father, watches the whole thing with amusement while the likes of Felix, Demetri or any other guard rips them to shreds. I couldn't believe it myself till Carlisle told me so himself as having witnessed this and I read his mind, as he recalled the whole thing to me." I looked down the ground gasping with horror.

"So Bella, that blood in that bottle, who knows whose it is, perhaps a little boy from a family that was brought in? A father taken from his children and leaving his diseased children as orphans? That is the extremity of it Bella but those two are very much a possibility of the hundreds that were there. You call us strange? What about you? Killing innocent people like this? I'll never understand you Volturi. How do you live off such a ridiculous thing as drinking human blood. It must be satisfying and gives you strength but to what price?" He murmured ironically. I gulped, ashamed now.

"So, are you still keen to drink it now?" He pressed amused. I realized as I looked at the bottle that my head started filling with screams and cries of humans as well as sounds of tearing flesh and draining of blood. I started to shake all over as the sounds got louder and louder and LOUDER.

I cried out and drop the bottle, spilling the bottle all over the carpet. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself sobbing loudly. After a few moments I felt Edward push my knees down as he pulled my into his arms. He cradled me as he turned and sat on the chair. He held me, one arm around my legs and one around my shoulders as he rocked me, whispering soothing words. I just cried for a while. The reality hitting me.

**Hmmm. How's that for a chapter. As Edward and Bella get closer and get to know each other, Edward sure has opened up her eyes to a few things. What's going to happen when Bella gets back? Dun dun dun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's all bow our heads in prayer and thank Stephanie Meyer for her creation of the Twilight Universe. Without her brilliant mind, things like this story would not be possible. Amen.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I spent these days with Edward knowing that there was something at home that I needed to find out.

It distracted me from my time with him but we did have a good laugh and talked as we took walks around the city. I learnt Edward had a big love for music and literature. He was a lot more introverted than I thought especially since Emmett and Jasper were more into the cars and sports like a typical male would be. Edward however would sit with me in the lounge by the fireplace and read to me beautiful sonnets or read literature in other languages. He was very skilled.

Then before we knew it, it was the night before we had to return and I sat with Edward on the couch watching the fire crackle in the fireplace in front of me. Edward started humming gently to himself and I turned to see him with his eyes closed, head back against the couch and I smiled

"What's that?" He opened one eye and smiled back

"Something that's just coming to me now. A new piece."

"Can I hear it?"

"When it's finished yes." I also leaned my head back and looked back at the fireplace again.

"I'd give anything to know what you are thinking right now" He spoke softly. I looked at him again and sighed

"I feel scared." Edward sat up a bit and turned his attention fully to me

"About what? Going home?" I sat closer to him and whispered, as if not wanting anyone else to hear, but who would?

"That but also knowing I've been with my family for some time and they may not be who I thought they were."

"And who did you think they were?"

"Just a family that love me and mean well. I knew they were the leaders or royalty of the vampire clans but never did I think they could be this cruel." Edward took a deep breath and took hold of my hand

"Bella one thing you must understand is that this is all from our perspective. What you may find when you go back may be something different all together but please I ask that you only talk to those you can trust."

"Oh and who might that be? You wont tell me who is going behind my back and I assume Aro isn't going to be the best person to talk to." Edward suddenly had a small smile

"Alice. Trust Alice." I smiled back

"Yeah she is special." He nodded and patted my hand

"Anyway I think it's time you went to bed Miss Bella. Get some sleep." I looked into his eyes

"Stay. Tonight." He nodded and followed me up to my room where he held me again as I tried to sleep.

~)~)~)~))~)~))~)~))~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)))~))~)~)~)

_I walk down the hallway to my room and on the way I see Alice and Edward standing at my door smiling at me. I smile back and head towards them but suddenly I was pulled back against a body. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix restraining me. I tried to get him to release me but he wouldn't. I then saw Alice and Edward being ripped in front of me. I screamed for them but Felix was laughing and suddenly Aro appeared and stood next to me watching and laughing as well. Then when Alice and Edward were nothing but pieces Aro turned to look up at Felix and nodded. I felt Felix's hands around my neck and then a large crack as he b_roke my neck and I fell to the ground as my head rolled away from Felix and Aro who wore grins on their faces.

_~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)_

I shot up and cried out. Then Edward was at my side in an instant

"Bella? What happened?" I turned to look at him, he was alive. He was here. I felt the tears of relief spill down my face

"Just a bad dream." Edward ran a hand through his hair before coming over and lying down next to me

"Come here" He opened his arms and I immediately went into them snuggling up to him crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He murmured.

"I watched you and Alice get killed by the guards before Aro and Felix ripped my head off" Edward stroked my back

"That's never going to happen Bella." He took my chin and lifted it up so I looked into his eyes.

"It's my job to protect you and I promise that I will do just that. I'll make sure they never hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about Edward. I cannot bear to see anything happen to you or to Alice." He smiled as he looked into my eyes

"Nothing is going to happen Bella. Try and sleep. I'm here." I buried my head into the crook of his neck and he put his arms around me, stroking my back again as he hummed to me.

Soothing.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

I heard the gentle sound of guitar chords and I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to the bed playing his guitar. I smiled at him and he looked down at me, a little pained but smiling at the same time. Then I heard the opening chords of _Something_ (The Jim Sturgess version) and Edward's voice gently sang

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover _

_Something in the way she woos me _

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how  _

_Somewhere in her smile she knows _

_That I don't need no other lover _

_Something in her style that shows me  _

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how _

As the chords extended I sat up a little snuggled in my blanket but feeling tears in my eyes. I watched Edward and was mesmorised. His eyes never left mine as he continued

_You're asking me will my love grow I don't know, I don't know You stick around now it may show I don't know, I don't know  Something in the way she knows _

_And all I have to do is think of her _

_Something in the things she shows me  _

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

When he strummed that last chord he took a deep breath and put it down. He looked back at me and his smile got a little bigger

"Thought you could do with a good morning call and that I made you some breakfast for the road. I know you don't eat much but I still think there is a lot of strength to be got from it. Breakfast still applies to a vampire. Also got you some blood, its animal blood so don't worry. I think we need to discuss with Alice when we get-" I wasn't listening to a word he was saying as he talked to me because at this point I pulled him by the collar of his top and brought my lips to his. No one can not get a kiss for doing something that romantic. Even he knew what he was doing by singing to me.

Edward didn't respond for a second as I kissed him but after a moment I felt him return the kiss deeply and wrap his arms around me. We both fell back into the bed, him on top of me.

"Bella" He whispered as he broke our kiss.

"What are you doing to me?" He added. I silenced him with another kiss and he fell into it too. He started stroking my leg and feeling my body. I started exploring his back, which was rock hard and toned by what I could make out and that excited me. I brought it back round and then started feeling up and down his chest as his hands moved up my body. His chest felt toned and defined. And what was this? Abs! Oh I'm a goner. I moaned into his mouth and he growled a little as his hand came up and his hand cupped my right breast.

Then as soon as it began it was over. Edward pulled away and he sat up

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I groaned and sat up too

"Edward. Get over it. We both want this. Stop pushing me away." Edward took my face in his hands and whispered

"I know. It's too late for that. I just don't have the strength to...stay away from you anymore." I mimicked his actions

"Then don't. I want you Edward. I want to be with you." Edward looked at me and smiled

"You know we are both risking a lot by doing this." I nodded and whispered

"We will just have to keep this secret." He chuckled

"And how do you propose we do that?" I smirked

"Come to my room at night when you get off duty. We can spend time together then. Also avoid letting Aro touch you. He'll see what we just did. I'm sure if Aro can't see anything from me then maybe I can block you too. Also, I'm sure your family will help wherever they can." Edward didn't sound convinced

"I don't know Bella. My family probably won't allow just as much as yours." I stroked his cheek and whispered

"We'll find a way because soon I plan to leave. Start a new life away from them. I want you to come with me." Edward's eyes widened

"What?"

"I've been thinking about for a bit. I think I'm ready to live like this a lot more. I want feel normal again. I want to do it with you Edward. I can tell being a guard isn't what you really want." His eyes lit up and we embraced. Just maybe, I can be happy through all this drama that awaits me. He kissed me softly again and moaned as he pulled away

"I could get use to that"

"Me too" He smiled at me before turning to the tray of food he had set next to my night stand.

"Shall you eat my lady?" I giggled

"Why thank you kind sir. On one condition." He lifted an eyebrow waiting for it. I came up to his face and whispered

"You have to feed it to me." He looked amused as he reached for some of the fruit provided and started putting grapes into my mouth. I wanted to tease him so I let some of the juice dribble down my chin and his jaw dropped as I closed my eyes moaning at the sensation. I wiped it off with my finger, licking it all. I opened my eyes and he looked angry

"That's not nice Bella. You shouldn't do that"

"Or else what?" I challenged. Edward placed the tray down and jumped on my, tickling me like crazy. I screamed with laughter and rolled around the bed till we both had the giggles and couldn't stop laughing. Now this was heaven.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The flight back was over before we knew it and all the laughter and personal jokes would have to stop at this moment.

As Edward pulled up to the Volturi gate I took a deep breath

"This is it." He smiled at me through the rear view mirror

"It'll be fine Bella" As we approached the entrance I saw Caius waiting with Alec. They were smiling at me. At this point I wasn't sure if it was genuine but they sure made it convincing. We pulled up in front of them and Alec came over, opening the door. He took my hand and I stepped out

"Bella! Good to have you back." I smiled at him trying to play along. It was time to see them behind the masks.

"Alec! I missed you" We came up to Caius who gave me a small hug.

"How are you Bella?" He asked. I shrugged

"As good as I'll ever be thanks Caius." He escorted me into the house and we walked down the familiar corridors to a small room. Aro's private room. Caius knocked and opened the door for me to enter.

Once inside I saw Aro sitting on his chair reading a book. He looked up to see me and smiled warmly

"Bella. Good to have you home." He stood came over, kissing me on both cheeks before embracing me.

"I've only been gone 3 days Aro" He sighed

"It's too long. This place isn't the same without you." Did he mean that?

"Thanks. I'd better go and get ready for tonight's ceremonial dinner." Aro nodded and came over to the door and opened it for me.

"Of course. I shall see you tonight then" I left, giving him a little smile before heading out the door

"Just a minute" He suddenly ordered. I stopped and turned around to see Aro looking at me up and down with a frown

"Is something the matter, Bella?" Inside I was terrified. Maybe he saw something when he touched me. I wasn't sure. I had say something to cover up, quickly

"No" I murmured. That was the best I could do? Oh great! I saw Aro squint his eyes a little suspiciously

"Are you sure?" I smiled

"Absolutely." After a moment he nodded and gestured that I could leave. So I headed up the stairs and tried to calm myself. All was okay. I'm safe. I walked down the hallway to my room and reached for the handle as I heard Felix's voice a few feet away

"Bella. So glad to see you back." I tensed a little at the door. The last person on earth I wanted to see right now. I turned to him and gave him a small smile

"Good to be back Felix" He smirked slowly

"Are you sure? You weren't having too much fun with Cullen were you?" I opened the door and muttered

"Goodbye Felix" Then I slammed the door shut. That man was getting increasingly more annoying.

I took off my earrings and in doing so I noticed a letter for me which I opened and smiled, recognizing the handwriting

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am very disappointed I could not attend your birthday but I don't feel like I could have fitted in with the crowd. _

_I wish you all the best for another year of wonder and knowledge that awaits you. I also hope that you and I can get together and talk probably. I'm sure there are things that need to be said_

_All my love_

_Renee_

_(*)*(*()*)**()*())(*)*)(*)*)(*)*()*)()*)((*)*()*)*()*()*)*()*()*)(*()*()*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*()*()*)(*)*)(*_

I finished zipping up my dress when I heard a knock at the door. Then popped in two familiar faces with big smiles

"You're back! I've missed you" I wrapped my arms around delicate Alice and laughed

"Geez, its been a short time. Surely you've found a way to entertain yourself." Alice's eyes shone and she giggled

"Yes actually but I'll tell you more later. Now let's get this done." I nodded. Rose came over and examined my dress one last time and she smirked

"I've picked a classic. Hope you don't mind." I shook my head, winking at her.

"You look much better Rose." She nodded

"It must have been Emmett. He sure knew how to help." I gasped and looked at her

"Emmett? As in Emmett Cullen?" She bit her lip and nodded with a small smile. I looked at both these women with wide eyes

"What has happened since I was away?" Alice patted my shoulder

"Later." She did some final touches to my hair as another knock at the door came and we turned to see Demetri stand there smiling

"Ladies. It's time." I nodded to him and Alice sighed

"I hate that man. I really do." I smiled at her through the mirror

"Don't worry. I've got similar problems too." Rose rolled her eyes and added

"Yes but Felix is obviously irritating for anyone." I giggled with them and noticed how beautiful we all looked. Alice wore a tight fitting dark green dress and had her hair up in a bun. Rose wore a rich red cocktail dress and her hair was loose cascading around her shoulders. I wore a long flowing royal blue dress and my hair up in curls, with two curls around the sides of my face. We all were escorted down to the dining hall by Demetri and I had to suppress my laughter a few times as I watched Rose imitate his upright posture and wore a cocky grin. She knew how to make me laugh.

The door was opened for us and we stepped inside with all the other men sitting around the table. Most of them I knew were acquaintances but they all stood at our entrance. I looked to see the guards around the table meeting their every request no doubt and I guess just being handy. Though I knew where I wanted to sit. Directly opposite Edward so if need be I can just look at him. Luckily there was a spot right there where I wanted and it was close to the edge where Aro sat on the far end of the table. I sat with Rose and Alice on either side of me and we got chatting. Occasionally I would steal a glance at Edward who sometimes caught my eye as well but most of the time he looked professional and doing his job. I also saw Carlisle standing next to Aro alert as well. Aro motioned for him to come forward and he whispered something in Carlisle's ear that I couldn't catch over the chatter around me but I saw Carlisle nod grimly and step back. What was that about?

Not long after the doors opened and some of the guards entered carrying trays of wine. We all received a glass and I looked down at the blood in the glass and I felt myself catch my breath. Was it...?

"This year I'm doing things differently. I will reward anyone at this table if they can guess the sex and age of different blood types we are about to try." I shivered a little. _Human_ blood. Three days ago I wouldn't have had a care in the world but now that Aro was pressing this idea into my head after my encounter with Edward I found myself feeling nauseous.

"Well it's definitely sweet, so feminine." Alec started "Very rich blood. Young no doubt. So I'm going to say a girl...about 5 years old. Judging by the food textures in her system she must have been American too" Aro chuckled

"Very good Alec. Top points to you." I fisted my hands under the table and felt a bead of sweat come down the side of my face. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. I looked up to Edward for support but I saw Jasper leaning in to whisper something to him to which I saw Edward look at me with concern.

"You're not drinking Bella" I turned to see Aro's gaze came up from his glass in his hand to me. I gulped and felt Rose rub my back

"Are you all right Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." I stood up and pushed my chair back. Aro sighed

"Felix. Take Bella upstairs." I shook internally, not him please.

"I'll take her Aro. It's okay." Alice came in and wrapped an arm around me escorting me out of the room past Felix who had stepped forward earlier.

When we reached my room Alice helped me to bed

"What's going on Bella? You've never acted like that before." I shivered under the covers as a little girl's giggles turned to screams and tearing sounds echoed in my head.

"I can't do it Alice." She sat next to me by the bed and looked worried

"Do what Bella?"

"Drink human blood. I can't do it." I hissed trying to keep myself warm. She pressed her hand to my forehead

"You're freezing." She exclaimed. "I'll go get you another blanket." She returned all too quickly and put another layer over my bed cover.

"Tell me why you can't drink human blood." I turned to Alice who looked pretty clueless. I sobbed a little

"Because I can hear them in my head. I can hear their cries of death and being sucked dry. It hurts me." Alice leaned forward

"I don't understand Bella. If you aren't going to drink human blood, how will you live? Just off food?" I looked at her and took a deep breath

"No. I'll eat more food but also drink animal blood. It'll keep me strong enough." Alice lifted an eyebrow

"Animal blood? Are you going all vegetarian on us?" I nodded which made her giggle

"Oh boy, you'll have to explain that to Aro in the morning. Not sure how he'll take it." There was a knock at the door and we turned to see Edward come in with horror on his face

"Bella, are you okay?" I nodded and nodded for Alice that she can go. She winked knowingly at me before she walked out of the room. He was at my side instantly

"I shouldn't have said anything about animal blood to you. I'm so sorry." I sighed

"Edward what you did was a good thing. It made me realize how blind I've been. As I watched them tonight I knew this is all a game to them. They didn't care who they hurt." He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek

"Get some rest. You're still in shock. I'll talk to you when you're feeling better." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, checking my temperature like Alice. He shook his head as he got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered back

"Goodnight Edward." He turned off the light and closed the door behind him. I turned to my music box on my night stand and turned it on to help relax my mind from all the sounds of horror that played earlier.

I also realized I had a lot of explaining to do and I had no idea where to begin.

**{_{_{_{_{_{_{_{_{_{__{_**

**So there you go! Another chapter. Plenty went down and some other stories like Rose and Alice will come out as well. Please review. It keeps me motivated. Some of you are giving me very long and generous reviews which I deeply appreciate and make me smile. **

**Another chapter in a few days or next week at the latest. **

**Reviews please and if I get more than 5 for this chapter then you all get candy and some extra drama for the next chapter. Not telling what it is so get typing my lovelies. **

**Swiftie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and thanks Chris Weitz for making the Volturi scene look so amazing. Saw it on YouTube. Amazing! It's great to see the Volturi Universe come to life and to see what happens in the small fight scene suit what is happening in my fanfiction. I'm particularly excited for the Felix and Edward fight. Can't wait to see it. It may inspire some more things in me when I see them all on screen. Who knows.**

**Anyway I'm digressing, here is the next one my lovelies. Thanks for your support and making this one of your favourite stories. Much appreciated.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I finished brushing my hair this morning and I looked at myself ready to face the outside world. It seemed that what happened last night was going to come back and bite me, excuse the pun, and I'm sure Aro wouldn't have taken this lightly.

So I left the room and walked down the stairs taking deep breaths. The closer I got to the hall the more nervous I became. Aro was always unpredictable in his reactions. The corridors were bringing me closer and closer and I knew I had to think quickly on my feet when I got there. I just wish I had Alice by my side. Where is Alice?

I stood at the door and knocked. I heard a loud cry before complete silence again. I held my breath and grew very tense. What was going on?

The door opened and I stepped inside to see Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting at their thrones and several guards repositioning themselves. Judging by the glasses of blood in their hands, I could only assume the blood that was inside belonged to the victim killed moments ago. Then I noticed a blood trail around the middle of the room and I gulped as it confirmed my thoughts. I walked in and saw the usual faces including Edward, who didn't once look at me for obvious reasons I guess but it sure didn't stop Felix from winking at me. I didn't even want to think about that. I stepped forward and stood in front of Aro, trying to avoid the blood near me.

"I've come to apologize for last night." I began and Caius sniggered.

"Oh you have to do much than that" Aro lifted his hand to silence him as he gazed intensely into my eyes. The room remained silent that much longer, hours it felt like, the silence was getting very eerie and I felt myself growing very uncomfortable.

"I asked you yesterday in my study if you were okay Bella and you assured me that you were even though I knew something was different about you. Going against my better judgement I accepted it only to realize the consequence of it last night where you made such insulting looks of disgust at our tradition that binds us to our very existence. A ceremony we have been practicing for thousands of centuries. A ceremony you disrupted." I kept my head low, since I knew an apology at this point would only make this worse. I felt him stand up and walk over to me. Aro lifted my chin with his finger and made me look at him. He seemed to be looking right through me. He offered me his glass whispering

"If nothing is wrong then I assume you can drink this." I looked at the blood and from the smell I knew immediately it was human. I took the glass gingerly in my hands which started to shake. I brought the glass to my lips and tried to take a sip but found it very difficult. The sounds of the person killed for this glass suddenly flooded in my head.

"I can't" I whispered, bringing the glass down. I saw Aro clench his jaw

"Drink it Bella" I shook my head and tried to give it back but Aro hissed

"Drink it. Now." I brought the glass to my lips again and the sounds filled me once again as I took a sip of the blood and as it slushed in my mouth the sounds got louder again and louder and louder till I gave up and spat it in my glass.

"I can't Aro." I spluttered as I pushed the glass back to him. Aro just stood there watching me neutrally for a moment and I looked around at the expressions of horror around me. Carlisle was looking at Edward, furious and Caius and Marcus all stood watching me, incredulously. Aro took the glass from me and looked at it for a second before he threw it furiously to the side, the glass smashed against the wall next to Demetri's head who leaned his head away swiftly as if he saw it coming. The blood splattered around him and Demetri licked up the bits around his face. I turned to look at Aro who was angry despite his calm, composed manner. I knew it was bad.

"Ungrateful child." He spat. "I give you this life and you are throwing it in my face." Before I could stop myself I snapped back  
"And who said I wanted this life?" Aro stepped back, looking me up and down

"You don't want to be a vampire?" I looked at around for any support I could find, where was Alice?!

"I just don't want to be killing people like this. It's cruel" Suddenly the room darkened

"And you think there is something cruel in how us vampires survive in this world?!" Aro roared.

"Calm down Aro" Marcus snapped. I looked down again and murmured

"I just don't want to feed off humans. I can drink animal blood." I dared myself to look up at Aro's face. He snorted

"Animal blood? Bella, is this some kind of joke? No one here drinks animal blood. Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir" The hall echoed with the men's unison reply. I hissed back

"I do. I drink animal blood." I knew I had to keep Edward and his family safe so I didn't mention them and I knew they were scared I might reveal something. Aro looked at me again before his eyes flicked over to Edward for a second and I held my breath

"And Edward didn't influence this behavior in any way?" I shook my head instantly

"No Aro. This was my own choice." His eyes came back to me and his gaze softened a little

"I love you Bella, I genuinely do but all these laws and ceremonies are in place for good reason. They keep us alive. You are breaking these laws by going against what we have spent a lifetime building for our covens. I insist you cease this immediately before I resort to punishing you." He looked behind me for a second before returning his gaze to me

"And I can assure you Bella, I will not show any ounce of leniency" Suddenly I was grasped from behind by a set of powerful arms that wrapped around me and held my arms back.. I knew that scent and the fact that I was pulled into someone's abdomen immediately suggested who it was. I gasped worriedly and struggled to step forward to persuade Aro but Felix restrained me as Aro turned and began sitting on his throne again.

"Aro please." I whimpered. Aro sat down and crossed his legs, he rested his head on his arm, looking tired.

"So Bella? What will it be? Will you drink human blood as is ordered or shall I have Felix resort to doing something I'm sure neither he nor any of us wish to do?" I looked over at Edward and I could see him tense and holding himself back for however long it takes but I couldn't jeopardize his life for this.

"Yes. I will drink" I responded meekly. Aro nodded flicked his hand signaling Felix to release me. I sank to the floor weeping. I felt so hopeless. Leaving and starting my own life didn't seem possible at this point if something like this is to happen if I go against what Aro wants.

"Take her to her room Felix." I heard Aro order and before I knew it, Felix took my arm bringing me up gently. I stood and was escorted out. I wanted to turn and look back at Edward again for support but I knew that wouldn't look too good for us.

As we stepped out of the room Felix swept me into his arms and I gasped

"Felix what-" He shushed me and carried me the rest of the way

"It's the least I can do Bella, you're going through a lot. But Aro is right you know. These rules are in place for a good reason. You have to do what is required of you." I shivered slightly and realized how Felix's comfort wasn't the same as Edward's. I wanted Edward to carry me to my room however this was a side of Felix I needed right now. I needed soothing words and calm.

Felix carried me into my room and set me down inside my bed, bring the blankets up to cover me.

"At least stay here and rest a bit before going out. You need it. The shock of the ordeal may have got to you." I looked up at Felix and smiled a little

"I shall never forget your kindness." He smiled back and covered my hand with his

"And I shall never cease to give it" He murmured softly before going to the door and closing it.

I lay there and found myself sobbing a little. This was not how I wanted it go down but it did and I started to panic, how was I going to do what Aro said? It will give me nightmares again no doubt. I don't know what is wrong with drinking human blood. Oh Edward, what have we got ourselves into?

I must have dozed off because I saw the door open and Alice stepped inside worriedly

"Hey. I heard what happened, are you okay?" She came and sat down next to me. I looked at her upset

"Where were you? I needed you to be there to support me." Alice looked down and sighed

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Just out" I hissed

"I went through hell in that room and when I need you to explain why you weren't there to save me all you can say is 'I was out'?" Alice looked me under her lashes and her eyes darkened

"That isn't fair Bella, I have a life too you know"

"Please just tell me Alice and I will leave it alone. Please." Alice sighed and came over, lying down next to me and she fiddled with her top.

"I was out with Jasper." I sat bolt up right

"Jasper?! What were you doing with Jasper? W-Wait a minute! Are you two an item?!"

"Bella! You said you wouldn't press the subject" She exasperated. I smiled and placed her hand in between mine

"Alice, no it's great. It was just a surprise. How did this start?" Alice looked at me and I saw the corner of her lips lift up

"If I tell you, you promise to tell me what is really going on with you and Edward." I gasped and Alice lifted an eyebrow

"Oh I'm not that stupid Bella. Last night I have never seen anyone that worried who knew you less than a week." I gave in. There was no point denying so I nodded.

"Edward and I are secretly seeing each other and we will see what happens." Alice hissed

"But you know the rules. You can't."

"I know Alice but we are secretly seeing each other until I sort myself out."  
"Sort yourself out?" I looked at her and smiled

"I'll tell you another time. For now, tell me about you and Jasper." Alice leaned back against the pillow

"Well...the day you left" She began

* * *

APOV

I walked out into the breeze and took a stroll down into the gardens. I loved flowers and often tried to incorporate them with my dresses. I skipped down to the tulip gardens and crouched down in front of the white tulips that were present. I smiled and brushed my cheek against a petal. I cupped one tenderly in my hand. It was beautiful. I heard footsteps approaching behind me and I smiled, knowing who it was.

"Tulips are amazing flowers aren't they?" My smile disappeared, this was not Jasper's voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Demetri looking down at me smiling. I sighed and looked away

"Yes they are." I remarked a little annoyed. I hoped he got the message and would go away.

"Don't you just love spring? It's just the perfect time of the year, where everything starts to....blossom." I felt a shiver at how he said that word. If this was his attempt to flirt then I can imagine he must have been alone for a very very long time. I felt him lean down and brush his hand in front of me, picking out a tulip. I stood up and tried to move but within a second he was in front of me again twirling a white tulip in his hand, he looked down, examining it.

"I think tulips are a fine example of that, don't you agree?" I looked around to see if someone would help me but we were alone. He stepped forward, looking up at me with a mischievous smile

"You know I've never been a big fan of flowers but I must admit tulips seem to fascinate me how they take a while to fully bloom. To see something after so long finally come into view and be more beautiful then you originally thought it would be, now that is something special." He started to put it behind my ear and I reached to stop him but he pushed my hand away

"Ah. Ah." He put it in and looked at my face smiling again as he spoke tenderly

"To think they are the third most popular flower in the world and I say what a shame for a flower this delicate and complex" He started brushing the back of his fingers against my cheek. I gulped and looked away as he stepped even closer so I could almost feel his body up against mine.

"Hey Alice" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned to see Jasper stand there watching grimly

"I need your opinion on a certain matter. Can you came with me?" Suddenly Demetri spoke, losing all gentleness in his voice

"It can wait Cullen. Can't you see we are a little preoccupied?" Jasper lifted an eyebrow

"So it may seem to you but I think Miss Alice would appear to want to be somewhere other than with you at this moment." I looked up to see Demetri watch him with contempt. I turned and started heading for Jasper and Demetri reached for my arm to bring me back but I shrugged him off and started walking over to Jasper who put his arm around me. I instantly felt safe. Demetri was not pleased and he hissed

"Mark my words Cullen, this isn't over." He turned and started heading down the garden path again.

I looked up at Jasper and sighed with relief

"Thank you. I thought I would never escape him." Jasper smiled

"Pleasure's all mine Alice. Although I can agree, that flower on you is beautiful." I smiled back at him and offered his hand which I took. We started strolling down the gardens together and we laughed and spoke casually about everything and nothing. I felt myself growing closer and closer to him ever since that the first day I saw him the hall. When we laid eyes on each other I knew there was something there. The attraction was evident. I started looking for him where ever I went and if we met up we would talk and hold hands. I was falling for him and I wouldn't deny it.

We sat down by the Iris garden and I rested with back against him as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Alice" He broke our comfortable silence and I hummed my acknowledgment.

"I've been holding off for too long and I want to say it now before it bursts out of me in a less appropriate time. Now that I have you here alone, I want to be the first to ask you if you would consider being with me, being my mate." I turned and looked at him smiling

"I've wanted that since I first laid eyes on you Jasper. Yes. I want you too." He smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of head, bring my head to his and he gently kissed me. I touched his cheek and deepened the kiss. My first kiss. I couldn't remember ever doing this with anyone before but it was perfect. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer and we kissed for a longer time then I thought we would.

* * *

BPOV

"And so everyday we would meet there and just be together I guess. Every day I fall more and more in love with him and I couldn't be happier." Alice concluded leaving me with my dropped jaw.

"That is beautiful Alice how he rescued you like that. It's almost like a fairy tale. I'm so happy for you." I hugged her and I smiled excitedly for her.

"I can't wait to congratulate him too." Alice gasped

"No one knows. Not yet anyway." I choked

"What? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Same reason as you Bella. I can't have this effect Jasper at this point in time. Once he and his family gain more trust from Aro then maybe we might announce it to all but for now it's very much a secret." I nodded.

"Very well. I won't say anything." Alice giggled

"And to think Rose isn't any better" I looked at Alice with disbelief

"Rose too?" Alice nodded with a cheeky grin

"Although I think they are a little more _adventurous_ than we are." We both laughed. It was typical Rose. It felt really good to be laughing again.

* * *

EPOV

During the incident in the hallway I was torn between watching Aro telling Bella off and the furious look Carlisle gave me. I looked down ashamed. I wanted to help but I walking a fine line here. If Bella was really hurt I would step in but at the moment I knew I had to stand back. Luckily Bella was dismissed but it didn't contain my jealousy when I saw Felix victoriously take her off. The prick.

When we were dismissed Carlisle dragged me by the arm into a corner of a small hallway and slammed me against the wall by the scruff of my coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward?! How could you do that to the poor girl!" Carlisle shouted. I took a deep breath

"She had a right to know why I didn't drink human blood" Carlisle let out a sarcastic laugh

"Oh and why do you feel she deserved to know that?" I gulped and looked down. Do I tell him?

"Well, Edward?"

"Because I care about her." Carlisle hissed

"If you really cared about her you would not do such a horrible thing as jeopardize us in front of the Volturi. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you almost put us in?" I nodded

"I got out of hand and I apologize. However Bella means too much to me to lie to her. I would have stepped in and ripped Felix to shreds if he touched her. I'll protect her at whatever cost Carlisle." He stepped back a little and gasped

"Edward...No. You haven't!" I looked up at him and fixed my self up

"Yes Carlisle. I have. I will. She and I are trying to anyways." Carlisle grabbed his own hair in frustration and shock

"Have you completely lost your mind? This is against the law here and you know it!" I sighed

"I know Carlisle but it's too late. It's done." Carlisle stepped closer, his face dark but composed. He pointed his finger at me

"Edward, end it now!" He ordered low and authoritative. My eyes softened at this and I thought back to Bella and us on the bed, laughing and tickling each other, kissing, taking walks around Paris, me holding her close. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and muttered low

"I love her." Carlisle stepped back shocked.

"After everything I've done for us. After all Esme went through. I can't believe how selfish you are Edward." I snorted

"I'm being selfish? It's about you Carlisle. All of this has always ever been about you. About what was right for you to meet Esme's dying request. About you rising in the ranks to earn Aro's trust. About making a name for yourself in the covens. What about your sons Carlisle? What about us? We are finally happy and have found the women we want to spend our entire lives with. Is that not something special? Is that not enough for you to end this little game of yours and think about us for a change?" Carlisle sneered

"Don't you dare manipulate this Edward. All of our lives are at stake with this little _romance_ of yours. Has it ever occurred to you maybe Bella is using you? To escape her own little family dramas?"

"How dare you!" I barked. "Bella is not like that. She never would do that and don't you dare convince me otherwise." Carlisle shrugged

"Believe what you want Edward but I can tell you that your family is the only one looking out for your well being. No one else in this place can be trusted. They will hurt you. They will find a weakness in you and they will crush us just as we are doing so well. This includes your precious Bella. Aro is suspicious enough, don't make it worse for yourself." I stood and started heading away

"You've never let me be happy Carlisle and for that I'll never forgive you." Carlisle hissed

"Edward, get back here right now." I turned and snapped back  
"No Carlisle. Since I became a vampire I have done everything you ever asked of me and yet after all that I did for you, you still deny me the one thing I've only ever wanted." Carlisle crossed his arms

"Oh and what's that?" I sighed

"What do you think Carlisle?" He nodded and looked down composing himself.

"Well, you're on your own Edward and I can only hope you learn from this mistake you are making." With that Carlisle stroll past me and down the corridor.

I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. I'd never argued like this with Carlisle before. Was it all worth it? I'm not sure. For now, I needed to be with one person. I needed to hold one person and for her to hold me back. I want us to tell each other everything will be all right.

I headed down the corridor and to the room I knew the road to so clearly.

**There you go guys, how sad was that :( Thanks to those who review, you are the true inspiration for this story and that it is still going. So much more to come, I have to keep a little journal of chapters to come and I'll tell ya it gets better and better. More and more drama.**

**How did people like the sub plot of Jasper, Alice and Demetri? I think it's going to be great.**

**As always please review, your comments and suggestions are like a breath of fresh air for me. Any advice would also be much appreciated. Thanks all, next chapter up soon. Promise.**

**Oh and I did promise so here goes....**

**FREE CANDY FOR ALL ***************************************

**Swiftie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing Twilight related. Sadly.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Today marked another big day, Alec's birthday and I had to get ready for that. We were having guests from all over come tonight. I also knew that this was the chance to make up for things from the previous event. Hopefully there will be nothing that will put me in that position.

Alice was applying my make-up and we talked and giggled like we always did.

"I never thought it would bug me you know. However if Jasper talks about his car one more time..." I smiled at her

"But you love him just the same" She winked

"Yeah there are benefits to having him around" I hit her arm playfully. Alice stumbled a little.

"Hey careful! Make-up must be done with care" I snorted

"Like your choice of words" Alice gasped and pretended to be hit in the chest

"That one hurt Bella" I shrugged and she poked her tongue.

"It's not like you don't have something about Edward that bugs you" She added, reaching for the blusher. I sighed and looked down at my hands

"I don't get to see him as freely as you do Alice so I guess for me it's a little trickier. I'm still getting to know him. The only habit I know he does, I'm not sure if it bothers me though, is when he is quite nervous or annoyed he touches his hair, like rakes through it with his hand"

"Common habit Bella" Alice offered. I sighed

"Yeah but he does it a lot since I've got to know him. Maybe he's really stressed out" Alice sniggered

"Or maybe he just has lots of dandruff." I laughed

"Do vampires get dandruff?" She thought for a second giggling

"Not sure. Perhaps. Edward would be a first for me. Wonder if Jasper has dandruff..."  
"Maybe you should ask him about it." I teased. Alice looked up and smiled

"Maybe I should" I giggled.

The door suddenly burst open and Jane walked into the room. She was all set to go and wore a dark brown dress down to the floor. She had her hair straight and down her shoulders and wore smokey make-up. She looked good but her face was telling me other things.

"Alice. Leave."

"But I still have to do Bella's hair" She countered surprised. Jane glared at me

"I'll do it. Leave." Alice looked at her confused before she got up and left me with Jane. I turned to her to ask what was going on but she stood behind me at the vanity table and grabbed my arms keeping me in place. She reached for the hair brush and started brushing my hair. Apart from the sound of the brush there was complete silence.

"You know Aro is not happy with you" She suddenly remarked. Her tone neutral. I nodded.

"Yes, I plan to make things better tonight."

"Good luck with that. He isn't in the best mood tonight." I gulped and realized I was going to have to work a lot harder to get Aro to trust me again.

"Why are you here then?" I suddenly thought. Jane brushed a little too hard and I winced

"Just to see that you are ready to face the big bad wolves downstairs. Also, Aro has told me to tell you to sing as part of tonight's entertainment." I sighed. I had no time to practice anything. I'll have to pull something out from my sleeve. Then I knew the artist I would sing tonight. I would need my guitar though. I nodded to her signaling I understand. She pulled my hair up in a messy bun and a few strands down my face before she patted my shoulder

"When you're ready. Go downstairs." Jane said before going out the door. I wish she and I got on better but from day one she has given me glares, knowing her powers didn't work on me. So since then she has resorted to more subtle versions of the same idea like now with the hair. She was pulling harder then she needed to. Perhaps she was jealous of the attention, but then again I never wanted the attention.

I made my way downstairs with Alec's present unsure of what it was it I was supposed to do. Perhaps I should talk to Aro and see what I can do to make him smile and say it's all okay. I suddenly thought otherwise. He was too smart and manipulative for that.

There was a busy crowd, clearly less than the amount I had for my birthday but still pretty big. Glasses were passed around and people were very much having a good time. I kept a low profile, avoiding to chat with anyone just yet. I found Alec in the crowds and he was chatting to some other elders and he was smiling at whatever it was they were saying. I came up to him and he turned to look at me with a smile.

"Happy birthday Alec" I smiled, presenting him a wrapped gift. He took the present and he chuckled

"I think I know what this is. Thanks Bella" He hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Take it easy tonight please" I wasn't sure how to take that information. Was that him lecturing me or showing care? But for whatever reason I kept smiling, not letting it show on my face. He then went back to chatting with the elders and I was left standing there awkwardly again. Boy, this was humiliating. Where was Edward?

I searched the room but I couldn't see him anywhere. I did however see Alice talking to Jasper by the far end of the hallway. They were sharing a joke and Alice was flat out laughing at something. Those two had such freedom. Something I wished for myself. I guess in a sense neither Alice nor I are free from what we do or who we are. One day, we both will be free to do whatever we want and she and I won't have to meet or serve anyone. We will have our men by our sides and stay in this happiness as long as we lived. I just knew it.

Another face I saw approaching me was Felix and I groaned. _Go away!_ I shouted in my head. I started moving around the room to avoid him at whatever cost and I didn't care how he took it.

I then saw Demetri appear in front of me grinning

"Going somewhere? You seem in an awful hurry." I tried to leave another way but he kept stepping in front of me. Now he was just teasing me.

"Bella." Felix retorted low. Demetri was just a distraction? Shit, now I have to confront another man as well. I turned to see Felix, who looked a little annoyed.

"What were you doing?" He asked. I sighed

"I'm not in the mood to talk Felix. Not tonight." Felix crossed his arms

"And when will you be Bella? You never talk to me and I have been nothing but kind to you. I'm also on your side in the whole blood drama." I rolled my eyes

"No you're not Felix. If Aro insists you do something to me you will without hesitation because that's your job. You don't stand by me in any shape or form." Felix's eyebrows raised in surprise

"That's not true Bella. I will only give you advice to the best of my abilities" He reached over and touched my arm

"I care about you deeply" His voice softened. I stepped forward and placed my arm on his

"Felix, I know you do but this, us" I motioned between us "Isn't going to work. You seem to have feelings about me I cannot return. I do not love you Felix. Please get that into your head. I'm done rejecting in the subtle manner. I have to say it your face for you to fully realize this." I watched as Felix's eyes darkened and he tensed

"You don't know what you're saying Bella. I have protected you for so long. I have been at your side, watching you develop into this amazing woman. I want you in my life. I'll speak to Aro about it. We can make it work." I sighed loudly

"Felix I just said I don't love you! What more do you need me to say in order for you to get into your head. It. Won't. Work." I over articulated those last ones to his face. He looked into my face for a second before he nodded and I turned to leave past Demetri who didn't stop me this time.

I searched for Edward again to see him standing in the corner with Jasper and Alice and he seemed to be listening to the conversation with a smile. However I saw he was troubled and the smile didn't reach his eyes. I needed to talk to him.

I then saw Aro step on stage and he smiled

"Greetings all. Tonight's main entertainment, for those of you haven't heard her voice you are in for a treat, my daughter Bella will sing for you all. Bella" He motioned me to the stage and I took a deep breath. It was that time already. I got up on stage with people applauding me. I took the guitar in the corner and took a seat. I positioned myself and closed my eyes, getting into the mood of my piece. I thought of Edward and also of Aro as I began the opening chords of Kasey Chamber's 'Pretty Enough'

_Am I not pretty enough_

_Is my heart to broken_

_Do I cry too much_

_Am I too outspoken_

_Don't I make you laugh_

_Should I try it harder_

_Why do you see right through me_

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me_

_I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break_

_I crave, I love, I've waited long enough_

_I try as hard as I can_

_Am I not pretty enough_

_Is my heart to broken_

_Do I cry too much_

_Am I too outspoken_

_Don't I make you laugh_

_Should I try it harder_

_Why do you see right through me_

_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real_

_I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees_

_I hope, I stand, I take it like a man_

_I try as hard as I can_

_Am I not pretty enough_

_Is my heart to broken_

_Do I cry too much_

_Am I too outspoken_

_Don't I make you laugh_

_Should I try it harder_

_Why do you see right through me_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see right through me_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see right through me_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see right through me_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see_

_Why do you see right through me_

As I finished the last chord the crowd applauded and I felt a tear reach my eye looking to see Edward standing in front of the crowd in front of me. His face was covered with care and he didn't hide it at all. I smiled at him and stood up to take a bow with my applause. Aro stepped on stage. He turned to the crowd and smiled

"Now as a request from Alec for a duet, who would like to do a song with this lovely lady?" I saw a lot of people standing awkwardly. Not good singers huh?

"Let Edward do it" I heard Felix call out. I turned to look at him, his face sneered as looked at Edward in front of me. Obviously picking up our attraction. That's not good. Edward turned back in surprise. Aro however smiled

"No else wants to volunteer?" Silence and I gulped. "Perfect. Edward, come to the stage" Edward came up and sat next to me giving me a small smile. He looked a bit scared. I gave him a reassuring smile back and whispered a good song choice.

"I know it." He whispered back. Then he took another guitar and sat next to me as we began Kasey Chambers and Shane Nicholson's 'Sweetest Waste Of Time'. (**Edward sings**, Bella sings)

_If you don't see me, caught in your wire_

_If you don't hear me, outside your door_

_If all this waiting, just leaves me wanting_

_You still would be, the sweetest waste of time_

_**If I could learn**_

_The ways of your mind_

_**If I could burn**_

_A hole in your** cold heart**_

_**Everytime,**_

_I called your name_

_If you don't need me, when you get lonely_

_If you don't want me, to call your own_

_If all this hoping, just leaves me hurting_

_You still would be the sweetest waste of time_

_**If you could find**_

_A way through the dark_

_**If you could shine**_

_A light on my **cold heart**_

_**Everytime,**_

_I lost my way_

_If you don't see me, caught in your wire_

_If you don't hear me, outside your door_

_If all this wanting, just leaves me waiting_

_You still would be the sweetest waste of time_

_You still would be the sweetest waste of time_

We finished and the crowd whistled and clapped. I smiled at Edward and he winked at me. I looked out to the crowd and the only ones not clapping were Felix and Demetri and Felix looked furious. I guess his little dream to embarrass Edward never came true. We both stepped off stage and I walked back into the crowd smiling and having a good laugh with Edward as we approached Jasper.

* * *

DPOV

I kept my eyes on Alice all night. I knew I had to get her away from Cullen in order to have a chance with her. So, I waited till she walked over to the glasses and helped herself to a drink. I came over and took one as well.

"How are you today Alice?" She turned surprised to see me. I watched her look around her and I knew what she was doing.

"He's a little occupied. So I thought I'd keep you company." She gave me a small smile

"That's all right. I'll go wait for him but thanks." She started leaving but I grabbed her arm and she gasped

"One dance, Alice. That's all I want." She hissed

"You're hurting me. Let go." I didn't. I had to get her closer to me to explain

"Come on Alice. Don't be like that. At least talk to me. What have I done wrong?" She pulled her arm again

"You just don't get it do you?! I don't like you. Let me go!" I then saw my arm pulled away and Jasper took hold of Alice

"She said for you to leave her alone. As guard you should be well aware of an order." Jasper rebuked. I smiled

"Oh like your brother should be aware of obeying rules about seeing a member of the Volturi family?" I added back. Jasper gasped at this and I knew I had the upper hand. Jasper stepped forward and Alice tried to stop him

"You don't know what you're talking about. I suggest you get back to your station before I have you removed for disrupting this evening." I snorted

"And how do you propose to do that? You think anyone would believe you over me?" Jasper smiled

"As a matter of fact I have Alice. She is a key witness and victim. So yes. They will believe me." I looked at Alice as she leaned into Jasper's arm avoiding my eyes. She looked anywhere but at me. I could take a hint I guess. So I stepped back and walked out. I had to contain myself before I threw him across the room.

I stepped out and walked down the hallway to another one on the right and there I sat on a bench provided. I rested my head on my fists and thought to myself that I had to find a way to get rid of him. He was making this hard for me. I had to get her on my side.

"Trouble?" I saw Felix standing there smirking. I nodded

"That damn Cullen just takes my girl so easily and I have to work damn hard just to get her to look at me." Felix chuckled

"I understand. I'm in the same boat. We just need those girls alone." I nodded.

"But how?" Felix came and sat down next to me

"I have it all sorted. In a few days those Cullens will be out of here and Bella and Alice will be here, alone. Ready for us." I grinned. I could finally do it. I could finally get Alice.

"And Aro?" Felix lay back, crossing his legs, hands behind his head

"He won't have a clue." He looked me out of the corner of his eye

"This is when my new shield power comes into play" I gasped

"Shield?" Felix chuckled

"How do you think I've survived as long as I have doing things behind his back? It's just a secret power I have, I shield what I need to shield from him if and when he makes contact. And with this shield, I can protect us from him and there will be no evidence when we get the girls." I nodded. A new found grin reached my face

"Sounds like fun"

**Hey guys, there you go. Another one done and dusted. As always please please please review. **

**If you want more drama and unexpected turns then I need those reviews and opinions. Also If you'd like any story or idea added to the story, let me know and I may find a slot for it in a chapter somewhere. I want to make this story for you guys so please review. **

**Love xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer, the stunning author that strut the red carpet at the New Moon world premiere wrote this series. Can't wait to see this film guys! Also Charlie Bewley (Demetri) and Daniel Cudmore (Felix) are hilarious! Look up their radio interviews. Haha I think one of my favorites was Daniel comparing Demetri's powers to a whale. And what about Rob Pattz reactions at the premiere??? Lol Crazy!**

Chapter 8

EPOV

I sat out in the sun with Jasper and Emmett. The two of them kept talking about their partners and I sunk deeper into a feeling of guilt and despair. I turned to them and sighed

"Can I ask your opinion?" The two stopped their jokes and turned to me  
"What's up?" Emmett asked. I looked behind to sense any unwelcome energy paying attention before I spoke softly

"I don't know how I can keep Bella. Everyone is against it but I don't want to it end. I want her in my life. She sings to me. I couldn't imagine anything without her. Now that the guards are watching, so is Aro and even my father, I can't help but wonder how I can keep this whole thing up." Jasper leaned closer

"There is a price to everything Edward. To be with Bella comes all the complications of anything relationship." Emmett snorted

"Yeah but his is a case of life and death doofus" Jasper gasped

"I'm trying to get his mind clearer you dweeb" Emmett gasped back

"I am not a dweeb!"  
"Guys!" I barked. They stopped and turned back to me.

"Look Ed, soon enough Carlisle will realize he can't get what he wants while he is here and we will be free to leave and that includes Bella if Aro is willing of course.." Emmett faded his voice hesitantly

"I highly doubt he will. He clings to his possessions."

"She is hardly a possession Edward" Jasper argued. I chuckled darkly

"Isn't she?" The silence confirmed my opinion hit them.

"I need time with her but I can't seem to find it" I sighed covering my face in my hands. When I sat back up I saw Emmett and Jasper finish looking at each other before they turned to me

"So you haven't heard..?" Emmett started worriedly. I was on alert

"Heard what?" The fact that the two were reciting sonnets in their head to avoid something meant it can't be good.

"Aro has called for a guard meeting. Something about a job."

* * *

AroPOV

"Alice is fired" I announced. Bella gasped

"What?! Why?" I shrugged and sat back in my chair

"I have no further use for her and I think she can live off what salary she earned thus far." Bella came forward confused

"But...but _I_ need her. She is my best friend. She means so much to me how can you do this? How?" I watched her face grow more and more upset and I tried to calm her

"It's the council's decision Bella. I'm sure Rose can take things up for her." As her face got redder I knew I had done what I needed.

"I hate you! I hate everything you've done to humiliate me, punish me and stand by as I suffer and not get what I want!" She shouted out. I had her.

"And what is that Bella?" She throw her arms out exasperatedly

"Aro, I want to live. I am kept in this place for over 20 years and I am sick of it. I want to see the world Aro! I want to go out and live! You. Won't. Let. Me. Live!"

"Do you honestly believe you could survive out there on your own Bella? It's not all peaches and cream out there. People mean you harm." She shrugged

"Well then I wouldn't go alone." This intrigued me

"And who would you take with you?" Her eyes shifted slightly. She was changing her answer.

Hmmm

"Alice. I'd take Alice with me."

"She really means that much to you?" She nodded and I sighed

"Very well. She can stay. But she has to prove herself to continue this job." Bella nodded

"Thanks. And what about my need to travel-"I lifted my hand

"That's all Bella. You may go." She opened her mouth to say something but I just glared at her. She took the message and stormed out of the room. Yes. She had changed. I intended to find out what it was. Since Paris she had definitely become more defiant. Getting her worked up over Alice's pretend firing got me thinking that maybe this situation ran deeper than I thought. It's not just the blood. She was in a sense realizing she had more power and authority then we let her to believe. I however could not allow it to go any further.

I summoned all of my guards to the hall and they stood in their format. I saw Carlisle come stand closer the left side and I smirked

"Carlisle." The man turned and stepped forward, bowing his head.

"As I'm sure you are aware there is a crisis in Seattle of a newborn army lead by a rebel newborn by the name of...." I turned to Demetri, my expert tracker for help. He closed his eyes for a second, almost deep in meditation, but I know he was just listening out for the voices in the army. His eyes popped open and he turned to look at me

"Riley" I nodded turning back to Carlisle

"So I want you and your sons to accompany Demetri, Jane and Alec to Seattle to prove yourselves of your fighting skills and powers. Normally I would ask most of my other guards to accompany you but I am interested to see how you fair as a team. If I hear good things then you shall all be well rewarded." I turned to Demetri as he cleared his throat. What did he want now?

"Sir, I think these Cullens could do just fine without me. Why must I go?" Are we back to this again?

"Demetri, there is no other tracker in the world capable like you are and with you on hand the job will be done sooner. Why should I risk having my guards take longer than necessary when you can help make the job quicker and cleaner?" Demetri looked at Felix for a second and I did catch that then I saw him nod, clearly not pleased. Well tough luck. I stood and stepped down from my throne as Carlisle took a step to the side and I addressed the men

"I'm only going to say this once gentlemen. In the last few weeks I have had a series of questions from your parts on my decisions. Now as your leader, I offer you the space to question my logic at times but note this into your heads, if you choose to speak against a decision of mine and it has no real weight or reason behind it, if it is just you whining or complaining to my face, then I can assure you that the next time it happens, I'll collect your heads. Got that?"

"Yes Aro" The room bellowed. I nodded and looked sideways at Carlisle

"So will you take up the job?" Carlisle nodded

"Of course Aro" I then sat back down and dismissed the men. It wasn't until I saw Felix and Demetri step out, the pair of them talking something over that I realized I needed to have a word with those two.

* * *

BPOV

"So as you can see, I have to go. I will be back in a few days. I promise" Edward finished telling me to most horrible news. Here I was defenseless and hardly able to see him and now he was going to the other side of the world.

"Do you have to Edward? Can't you sort something out with Aro?" He shook his head

"He made it very clear to us today about objections."

"Edward, I don't know what more I can do to plan our escape. Aro won't even meet my demands to travel for a while. I'm stuck here. I know it."

"Be strong Bella, I will get us out of here. You just have to be patient. Once we get promoted and earn Aro's trust more, then we can find a way to negotiate."

"You don't know Aro. He will never allow it" I countered. Edward shushed me as we lay in bed and I looked up at him.

"Let's not think of this now. Now I just want to spend time with you." He whispered.

"Can I ask for something before you go?" He nodded, looking down at me with adoration.

"Kiss me" I whispered. He took my head in his and tenderly kissed my lips. I missed embracing him this much. Tonight I wanted it to be about us and I didn't care about sleep. I straddled him and reached to open his shirt. He tensed and stopped my hands

"Bella, we can't." I sighed

"Why not? Too soon? Don't give me that Edward."

"I wanted to save this for another night. A more special night. When it's perfect." I leaned forward

"Tonight is special Edward. You will be gone and I'll be left here alone with just Alice, Aro, Marcus and Caius for company. I have to have something to keep from you till you get back." He looked at me with a small smile

"Bella, there are other things besides sex that you can have to remember me by till I get back." I lifted an eyebrow

"Like what?" He dipped me forward so that I lay back and he was on top. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket which he dangled from his finger in my face. On it was a heart locket.

"Something like this" He cooed. I gasped at the golden treasure and I took it my hands

"It's beautiful." He nuzzled my neck as he murmured against my skin

"Open it" I did what he said and inside was a old picture of him he must of kept in this locket and strands of hair. Wait, Edward's hair?"

"Chest hair" He said, as if reading my thoughts. Even though I knew he couldn't.

"Put it on me Edward" He took the necklace and clipped it on at the back.

"There you go love" He kissed my cheek and smiled, looking down at me. I started into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes and I knew I was going to miss him deeply.

"Come back to me safely" He winked

"And you stay exactly the way I left you" I nodded

"Promise" He bent down and gave me a quick peck before leaning back and taking me with him. We cuddled as he picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read where we left off till I fell asleep.

**It's a small one readers but I think you'll like it. Thanks so much for the support and those who take the time to review. Things are to come. I've plotted the next 6 chapters so if you want more action then I will need more reviews. If I reach 10 reviews this time then I promise to reveal some hidden gems of things to come. So get typing my lovelies :)**

**Love xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight in any way, I assure you.**

**Warning: The following chapter has mature themes. I can't give it away but don't say I didn't warn you. **

**There is also a lot of two and fro between POVs in this one for an obvious reason but I guess also a bit of a movie effect.**

Chapter 9

EPOV

As I sat on the plane to Seattle I turned to my brothers playing chess, each one with a little smile on their face. They could only be thinking of one thing. I couldn't blame them. Bella has done nothing but consume my mind the moment I embraced her that final time in her room and I promised I would return soon enough. Her face covered with sadness only added to my guilt of leaving her. I hated it. I hated not having her with me. I guess the three of us were love struck puppies. We wanted our girls more than anything. More than any war. Right now, lying in Bella's arms seemed a lot more inviting then what I am about to do today. I turned to the game now. I knew what Jasper's next move was and I could only wait to see Emmett's expression. Jasper knocked down Emmett's knight with his rook and he grinned

"Checkmate." Emmett gasped and looked down. He cursed quietly and sat in his chair, arms crossed and huffed. I smiled at them. Always trying to beat each other in some sort of game or sport.

"You could of helped me Edward" Emmett whined. I shrugged

"I'd consider that cheating." I picked up a book of sonnets and started reading those. Anything to get my mind off my situation. All these sonnets helped me me think of one person and that was enough for me.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, I'm going to get some shopping done in town. Do you want to come?" I shook my head. I was hardly in the mood. The fact that Edward left just over 2 hours ago didn't help. I didn't want to do anything right now. I just flicked on some music and lay in bed, reading a book.

"No thanks Alice. You go." Alice sighed

"How about some ice-cream? Take your mind off Edward for a bit." I groaned

"Just leave me be Alice. You go do what you have to."

"But Bella I-" I sat up and hissed

"Of for god's sake Alice you don't have to look out for me all the fucking time. Just cause you have it easy and can leave whenever you want and see whoever you want doesn't mean we all can! Just go and kill your day doing what you have to do but leave me out of it. How I use my time is up to me." I lay back down and started reading again. I then heard Alice sniff

"I'm sorry. I just thought I could help."

"Well you can't!" I bit back.

"Okay." Alice spoke very quietly and she closed the door. It only took a few moments for me to regret how I had just behaved but by then I knew it was too late. She had already left the house. God, what was wrong with me?

* * *

EPOV

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now begun our descent into Seattle. Please remain seated until the plane has landed and engine is turned off. Thank you." I looked out the window and saw the city. I had been here before but now I knew it wasn't for a usual night out like last time. As we landed I gathered all my belongings and began to leave the plane. We all stepped out into the departure lounge having a drink of blood hidden in bottles. As we sat and waited for Jane to contact Aro about our arrival I realized something wasn't quite right. I turned to look around me but I couldn't quite figure it out. Jane came back

"Aro has given the order. It's time." Demetri smiled

"They are heading through a small forest towards the town of Forks. We can stop them about half way." He turned to look me in the eyes

"And from what I understand Cullen you are one of the fastest, if not the fastest. Can we trust you to arrive at the forest before us and distract them?" I nodded. I knew the plan. We all stood and Emmett wrapped an arm around me

"So, did you get lucky last night?" He whispered low to me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off. I didn't need this right now.

"Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood" He teased but I didn't want to talk to him about this. Just because he has it easy and can have Rose whenever he wants doesn't mean we all think or can do the same.

* * *

BPOV

That night I was so absorbed in my reading that when a knock came to the door I got such a fright and sat up

"Who is it?" Aro stepped in and I prepared myself for whatever he might say next.

"Marcus, Caius and I are heading out to the festival. Did you want us to bring you anything?" I bit my lip and shook my head. I didn't feel like Aro was talking to me with the affection he once had. It was almost neutral and a blank expression.

"Very well. Enjoy your evening Bella. Felix and Corin are here if you need anything." He said and closed the door behind me. I rolled my eyes. Great. Just what I needed to know.

I lay back down and continued reading. After some time I realized I needed to go and see if Alice was back so I could apologize. So I got up and went out of the room. I went down the halls to Alice's room and knocked. There was silence. So I knocked again and waited. _Where are you Alice?_ I murmured in my mind.

"She's not back yet" I heard Felix's voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned to see him smirk at me in the dark corner.

"Whatever." I muttered and started heading back. Then I felt him grab my wrist and squeeze it. I gasped at the strength of it

"Of course we could always take the car and go find her if you want." I tried to shake my arm off

"No thanks. I just want to go back to bed. Let go Felix!" He didn't let go and I was a little scared.

"I said let go!" He released my arm then and I held my arm, rubbing the sore patch where he grasped.

"At least have a midnight glass with me." I groaned and walked away  
"I thought we've been through this Felix! I don't want to be with you. I. Don't. Love. You!" I saw his eyes darken and the dark area around him made him that much creepier. He began moving towards me

"You never did like me did you Bella?" I knew that I had to get out before I started yelling again. So I went down the halls to my rooms and locked the door. I couldn't bare to face him right now. Particularly without Edward. As I sat under the covers it hit me. Felix stayed. Edward left. So Felix thinks...Oh no way! I jumped to my mobile and text Aro

_COME HOME PLS _

Then I sent another txt to Edward which I hope he gets soon.

_FELIX IS ACTIN WEIRD. PLS TELL ME WAT 2 DO_

I hit send but immediately I got a text back from the phone company

_YOU HAVE INSUFFIENT FUNDS. TO TOP UP YOUR ACCOUNT PLEASE TEXT.._

I gasped and put my phone away. I sat in bed and tried to stay awake. I hope Corin passes by so I can get him to protect me for now.

* * *

EPOV

As we ran through the forest I knew I was much more ahead. Demetri, Jane and Alec weren't far behind and my family with them. I suddenly felt this strange feeling in my gut and I stopped. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what it was.

"Son?" I heard next to me and I turned to Carlisle concerned

"Something's not right Carlisle. I don't know what it is." Emmett turned to me as well

"What? About the army?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"I don't know." Jane growled

"Now is not the time to think about backing out. Get moving!" As instructed I kept running but the wandering feeling of doubt and suspicion never stopped.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep till I felt a hand brushing my cheek. I smiled knowing Edward was back. He was here for me. So I giggled

"You came back sooner than I thought." The low chuckle that came out was not Edward's so I opened my eyes and gasped. Felix was here, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I guess that's a step ahead instead of backward" His look was nothing short of amused. I sat up and clung the sheets to me.

"What are you doing in here? You have no right to be in here! Get out!" I barked. Felix chose to ignore it or didn't react at all to what I had just said, instead he snaked his hand up to the covers and tried to pull them down. I clung it closer, still in shock. He looked at me with a wicked gleam

"Do you honestly think these sheets are going to protect you sweetie?" I felt tears coming to my eyes

"Felix, whatever I did to you do I'm sorry but you must understand-" He then lounged on the bed shaking his head

"Understand. Understand. Understand. Bella, I'm done trying to _understand _anything. For me it seems unfair that you don't _understand_ when I offer my heart to you and yet I must _understand_ when you choose to reject it. I must _understand_ that I cannot come with you to Paris for your birthday as I am meant to protect you. I must _understand_ that my dances with you are kept to a minimum while you spend the rest of the night dancing with Edward. I must _understand_ that his father gets the top bodyguard position which I had aimed for in the last 70 years and yet my rank seemed to only adjust a small amount since then." His hand now started making its way up the bed to my legs and started stroking it

"Don't you think I should at least get something _I_ want for once?" I hissed trying to move my leg away

"Not like this Felix. Not like this." His eyes darkened a little now

"I think you've done nothing but deny me like everyone else Bella and all I've ever done over these last few decades is fall more and more in love. I have protected you. I tried so hard to be nice. To get you to accept me. And yet the moment the Cullens enter this house you'd drop your panties off in an instant. How do you think that makes me feel Bella? Especially after trying so hard to get you to see me in a different light." I had had enough. Felix's intentions were obvious and I didn't want to stick around any longer. I leaped out of the bed and made for the door then to my despair the door was locked. I looked around for the key but then hearing Felix clear his throat and turning to see him dangle the key on a bracelet on his wrist. I knew there was no escape. I saw him stroll around the bed towards the vanity next to me. He was like a cat stalking his prey, gently teasing it till the strike. It was only a matter of time. I only prayed that Alice or Aro were back soon. Felix opened one of my small draws and took out the hair-clip he bought me. He turned to me grinning and tsked me as he approached. I stood against the door, weeping softly. There was no escape. He stood before me, towering over me and I wept as he brushed some of my hair aside and gently attached the clip to my hair. He then saw my necklace because he touched it and opened it. There was a pause before I felt him rip it off my neck. I gasped and reached for it but he tossed it to the side of the room and took my chin and examined me. I turned my eyes away not wanting to look at him. I searched the floor for the necklace.

"There. You are so gorgeous with this on. So pretty. You haven't even worn it once. That's such a shame Bella. Come, look at yourself" He roughly snatched my wrist and dragged me to the vanity mirror. He made me stand in front of it as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and bent down to my head height, nuzzling the side of my face.

"See?" He whispered against my cheek. He looked at me through the mirror

"We were destined to be mates Bella. See how good we look?" I summoned what last courage I had and hissed

"Aro will be home soon. I text him. You better go." He sighed and kissed my cheek

"You really don't feel anything for me huh Bella?" I didn't respond because he already knew my answer. Perhaps it was made to be a rhetorical question anyway. He chuckled lowly and kissed my earlobe whispering

"Didn't Aro mention his phone is broken?" I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I felt his hands go up my arms to my nightgown straps and he twisted them around his index fingers teasingly

"I don't know what you see in that Cullen boy. You need a real man in your life Bella. Someone to protect you when need be."I hissed

"From you!" I elbowed him in the gut only to wince at the hard surface of his stomach. He probably didn't even feel that. I felt him untwist his left hand and used it to grab my hair, pulling it back. I gasped loudly. He pulled me to his chest as he sniffled my hair. I reached for him to stop the grip but he used his other hand to wrap around my arms trapping me.

"Then again, you always were a little stubborn weren't you?" He growled a little. I cried out

"CORIN!!! HELP!!!" He turned my head to the side and started sniffling my pulse and sighing contentedly

"He's guarding outside in the fields. He can't hear us sweetie." I cried out in despair. I was trapped now. There was no way out. He started kissing my neck, urgent and hurting. I wept thinking I could be with Alice right now, laughing and shopping in the late evening in expensive stores. _Oh Alice! I'm so sorry!_ It was all my fault. I put myself in this situation. I struggled feebly one last time before I felt him pull my hair again. I gasped again as his kisses came back up to ear.

"You know, I was going to take this slow and gentle but I guess you like it a little rough don't you?" He pulled my hair again and I cried out. _EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!_

"Please! Please Felix! Don't this please! Please stop!" I looked at him through the vanity mirror as he stopped at looked at me through the mirror with a grin and wink

"Nah." He spoke in a sadistic, teasing tone. He suddenly pulled me by the hair to the bed, kicking and screaming.

* * *

EPOV

As we stood in the field ready to meet the army I still had the look of concern on my face. I saw Jasper come and position next to me. I turned my head a little to look at him.

"Maybe it's Bella. I think there might be something wrong with Bella." Jasper sighed and patted my shoulder reassuringly

"I'm sure she's fine Edward. Stop worrying so much."

* * *

BPOV

I seemed to let out silent screams and tears streamed down my face as Felix's powerful thrusts hurt more and more. He was on top letting out sounds of pleasure which made me whimper at the pain and that he was enjoying this. Then as soon as it began it was over as Felix let out a loud grunt and I felt him release inside me. He stayed there for a bit, catching his breath. He then let out a victorious chuckle and bent down to me, planting tender yet cruel little kisses under my jaw and up to my lips before he sucked and bit my bottom lip, making it bleed. He licked up some of the blood before he kissed me deeply again and he moaned at the contact. I felt so weak and vulnerable. I had no strength to fight him off. He kissed my nose gently before he murmured with a lover's touch.

"I can see we've both had enough for one session. Although I must say you sure know how to please a man my love. It's been a long time since I've done this but we will definitely be doing this again soon. I can promise you that." I shivered at the thought.

He got up off the bed sighing in content, leaving me naked, bleeding and exposed. I didn't even try to reach for the sheets. At this point I felt numb. My eyes were towards the ceiling, absorbing the event that just happened. I could hear Felix getting dressed and as I heard him doing up his pants I heard him say the words that would haunt me

"Of course if you are to ever mention this to anyone, and that's anyone sweetheart, I shall make it my duty to inform Aro of this little relationship between you and Edward and how you planned to escape together. Don't think I didn't hear that part. Aro will kill him without a second thought. I'll leave you to consider that." I heard him slip on his coat and I looked over at him from where I lay to see him adjusting himself one last time in the mirror. He then turned for the door

"One way or another we will be mates Bella. You'll see. Goodnight." I looked back up to the ceiling and heard him unlock the door and close it behind him. It was only then that as I cried again that I found my voice again. I wept, of course I was all out of tears, but I sniffed and whimpered as I reached for the covers and tried to cover my body from all angles. My only sort of protection now. The images were never going away. The nightmares would haunt me every night. And he would do it again. The worst part was, I couldn't tell my precious Edward a single thing.

*&^&*^&^&*^&*&^(^&(^&^(&*^&(&&^*W^&^*&^*W(&^(&^(&^*(W&^(W&^*(W^&(W^&

EPOV

I smiled at Jasper a little for his reassurance and turned to see the twenty or so newborns approaching with a young man in the front centre.

"Yeah you're probably right." I then braced myself to attack.

**So guys, hows that for a chapter? It's far from over but its pretty much like finishing Act 1 of the story. I needed something dramatic and I figured it was about time to get that done. Anyways, review. Tell me what you think. And for the first time I might even sit in the corner and be ready for the blows.**

Thanks loves. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky lady.**

**So begins what I call, Act 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

As soon as it began, it was over. The army was destroyed and I noticed that Riley and a girl named Bree were left. Jane took such great pleasure in making the young one suffer. As she screamed and writhed in agony on the ground, Carlisle kept butting in asking if this was necessary to which he backed down when Jane gave him a cold stare. I brought down Riley and I restrained him as Demetri and Jane looked at the pair deciding their fate.

"Might I make a suggestion that Bree be released" Carlisle offered hesitantly, not to get in trouble I assume. Jane giggled

"Whatever for?" Carlisle looked at me and his sons and he sighed

"I'll help raise her to become better in this world as a good natured vampire and I'm sure the boys would like a sister." I realized as I looked at the young girl that I too felt pity. She didn't look older than thirteen and she looked to be only turned a few months ago. She was a baby in our world.

"And do you honestly think Carlisle that I would let this conniving little brat wander down our hallways when she could very well strike at any moment." Jane retorted with a look of disgust. Carlisle tensed

"Jane she is just a child. She is scared and doesn't know what is happening or what is needed of her. She is just hungry like the rest of them. She has no control but I can teach her. So can Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Demetri watched the whole thing with amusement and crossed arms.

"We can't afford this Carlisle" Alec stood next to Jane and looked at Carlisle with the same expression.

"Our rules are in place for a good reason and if more vampires hear of our mercy then no doubt they will do the same and ask for it too. We need to use this to show it cannot happen again. For that reason, her fate has been decided the moment she set foot here." Alec concluded and nodded to Demetri who grabbed the girl and she kicked and screamed against him. I looked away not wanting to see but the sound of her being ripped apart and her dying screams and chokes told it all. Before I knew it, Demetri had a fire going and was burning the torn limbs. I clenched my jaw at their ease and amusement of the spectacle. Demetri then then looked at me and Riley.

"What about this one?" He asked, wanting more show. Jane waved him off

"Kill him" Demetri looked at him smirking

"Well? You heard her Cullen" I gasped. Me?

"You can do it Demetri seeing as you are so fond of the kill." I remarked coldly. Demetri looked amused

"Well I've done my part and I think it's only fair you prove your loyalty to Jane's command by doing as she instructed."

"She didn't instruct me personally to kill him idiot"

"Edward" Jasper warned. I didn't care. I deserved a little respect at the moment. Demetri turned to Jane to see her view on the matter. Jane looked at Demetri and grinned before she turned to look at me and she muttered low

"Kill him Edward." I tensed and watched Riley squirm under my grip

"No please" He whimpered. I didn't want to but they were all looking and Carlisle wasn't pleased at all.

"That's an order Edward" Jane added calmly. I knew she could hurt me if she wanted to so I gulped as I took this boy's head in my hands, knowing I had no real reason to kill him as he was only a threat to the Volturi, and I prayed _Forgive me_ to the boy. Then I snapped his neck and he went limp in my arms. Of course Demetri was grinning at my position and how I fell for their schemes. I wanted nothing more than to punch that smile right off his face. I tossed him the body and he tore it apart, tossing it in the flames too. I stood again and walked to stand next to my brothers. Jane looked at all of us and nodded

"For the most part you did good Cullens. Impressive. It took a shorter time then I expected to get this done and for that I will report to Aro of a reward for you all." Her eyes flicked a little bit longer to me

"However I hope this little incident with Edward needs to be final reminder for you all that an order is an order and no hesitancy is allowed. Understood?" We all bowed our head.

"Yes Jane" We all acknowledged. We then left the forest and the battlefield and I knew that Carlisle would be on my back about it like he always was.

* * *

On the flight back, Carlisle switched with Emmett for a while and he sat next to me. I knew what was coming.

"Please don't do that again Edward. That was seriously close to endangering our family." I looked out the window not wanting to look at him.

"_You_ endangered us by placing us as guards Carlisle." I felt him grab my arm and I looked into his eyes as he hissed

"I had to Edward. Surely you of all people can see why. The only thing that matters to me right now is getting my plan in order and getting what I came here for. Once that's done we'll be free of them Edward. You, me, Jasper, Emmett. We'll all be done." I leaned forward

"And what of Bella?" I whispered challengingly. Carlisle tensed

"You still want her?" I snorted

"Of course I do Carlisle. What would change my mind since our last discussion?"

"I had hoped it got into your thick skull that she is a danger to be around. If you bring her with us, the Volturi will follow and we will be on the chopping block." I looked down for a moment trying to absorb his words before I looked back into his eyes

"What would you have me do? Break her heart and tell her I can't be with her after I promised I would go with her to ends of this world and back. I have no life without her Carlisle." He sighed

"And I never said you had to remove her from your life completely. All I'm saying is you cannot have a romantic relationship. You can be friends at most. That way you can keep contact and we can all be safe from the wrath of the Volturi. That's all there is to it." Carlisle spoke softly with a smile, trying to keep my hopes up. I sneered

"That's all there is Carlisle? It's not enough" I retorted and removed my arm from his grip. I turned back to the window.

"I love her too much." I concluded. Carlisle removed his seat belt groaning

"Well I'm talking to brick wall so what's the point in trying anymore." He then left my side as I watched the sun in the horizon.

* * *

As the car neared the house I felt my insides turning with excitement. I wanted to hold my Bella in my arms and kiss her like no tomorrow. As the car pulled over and we all got ourselves inside I rushed to get my luggage in my room which I tossed in not caring about it at the moment and then I ran down the corridors to Bella's room and I knocked before opening it. I saw her at the vanity table, Alice behind her, brushing her hair. I smiled at her and she smiled weakly at me.  
"Bella" I whispered. I rushed over to her and enveloped her in my arms. I kissed her face with little pecks before taking her mouth and kissing it passionately. Alice I think took that as a cue and left the room, giving us some privacy. I looked into her eyes and smiled

"I missed you love" She smiled at me and whispered  
"I missed you too" Her eyes were sad and I was concerned in an instant

"What's wrong Bella?" She shrugged

"Just tired." I didn't buy it for a second.

"Seriously Bella what's wrong?" She sighed

"I'm tired and I missed you. What more do you want Edward?" I took her hands in mine and rubbed the knuckles with my thumbs

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be a little more excited than you are. Jumping my arms and kissing me to welcome me back." She rubbed my cheek with her hand and she smiled

"Maybe tomorrow when I'm feeling a little better Edward." I nodded and accepted this for now. I still figured something was wrong. Then it occurred to me that maybe this was the thing that was bugging me back in Seattle. I put that thought to the side for the moment and just embraced my love. She lead me to the bed and lay down, asking me to hold her. Of course, I kicked off my shoes and lay down, holding her to my chest. I hummed to her gently and stroked her hair. Hopefully this was a little reminder that I was here to protect her. She started stroking my chest with her outer arm and seemed distant. I lifted her chin to make her look at me, bring her back to me. To this moment. I held her chin as I kissed her gently. I watched as she closed her eyes and kissed me back with the same level of tenderness and I closed my eyes satisfied she was back here with me. As we kissed I held her close and immediately wrapped in the warmth of the idea of how much I loved her and wanted to show her. Soon. Soon I would really show her and make love to her. I would then ask her to be my mate. My partner for life. Suddenly a new image swarmed my head and I saw a little me and Bella squealing with delight in the gardens as I held Bella and we watched them play. Yes I am a family man and I wanted to live peacefully with her in a small townhouse away from all this danger. I knew it wouldn't be much longer now. The thought made me embrace Bella a little tighter and brought her as close as I could to me, kissing her as I enjoyed this moment.

* * *

FPOV

"So? So did you do it?" Demetri badgered me as we walked out into the gardens. I gave him a small grin and he gasped

"And? How was it?" I looked down at the freesia gardens deep in thought at the feeling of Bella wrapped around me. It was the most incredible feeling, and I couldn't wait to do it again.

"It was well worth it. She tasted as sweet as I thought she did. And she was so soft and smooth. It doesn't get better than that friend. Particularly if you go as long as I have without sex." Demetri grinned

"And Bella? How is she?" I shrugged

"She's still in a little shock I guess. But she'll grow to love it in time. I'm trying to be patient. I've sent her flowers to her room but she seems to stay in there all the time and very quiet. I guess I've given her things to think about which I can understand. It was a big night for her as it was for me." Demetri chuckled

"Soon I'll have Alice too. I just need to get _him_ away from her." I winked at his determination

"You'll be well rewarded for your patience my friend. It is the most intense pleasure you'll ever feel." Demetri nodded and picked a small freesia, smelling it

"Yeah. It's been a long time for me too but I'll bet Alice will be delicately sweet as I imagine her." I patted his shoulder as we headed back inside the house

"And you know with the tournament in a few days you just may get your chance." He winked at me

"Just maybe" I watched him walk off and get back to his duty as I headed up the stairs with my small bouquet of freesias to Bella's room. As I walked down the hallway I saw Aro come past, his face grim. I bowed my head a little to him and walked past him but the space in the corner didn't allow enough room and he brushed my shoulder and I kept my shield well intact but when I heard him take a sharp intake of breath I knew something was wrong.

"Felix" He snapped. I tensed and stopped. This didn't sound good. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me and then looked at the flowers

"Put them outside her door and then come to my chamber" I did as ordered and began my descent to his private chamber. I had to clear my head before I panicked and couldn't think straight. I knocked at his door and he ordered me in.

I stood at the door, straight and tense as always. Aro was looking into the fireplace deep in thought.

"Come closer Felix" I did it slowly and I stood a few feet from him bearing myself for whatever is going through his mind.

"Your thoughts are a little jumbled for my liking Felix. Is there something you wish to tell me?" I cleared my throat nervously

"No Aro."

"So you aren't hiding anything from me?" I shook my head

"No" I saw him smirk and he chuckled  
"Oh Felix. Your thoughts and your intentions are more honest then you ever will be. And why wouldn't you lie? Particularly about the one with you having sex with Bella?" I tensed immediately. How? How did he see that?

"You said my thoughts are jumbled. Perhaps you are misreading this." Aro looked at me out of the corner of his eye. It looked menacing.  
"Well this was the one clear image I have and everything around it is jumbled. That's why I ask if you wish to tell me something about how this particular image got into your head." I looked down, trying to find an excuse

"What did you see?" I asked, now needing to know what to defend myself against. Aro gave me his full attention, the fire shining half of his eyes but his eyes remained dark

"Oh I think you know Felix. You don't need me to describe it" I kept myself up and stood on guard

"I'm afraid I don't know Aro. Perhaps it may have been a dream but I cannot be sure unless you-" I was cut off by Aro holding his arm out and he looked to be contracting it as I felt my throat constrict. I choked at the invisible hold around my throat

"The one where you have Bella under you crying and screaming as you thrust into her, seeming to have the time of your life, tearing inside her. Does that not spark something? Does raping my Bella not stir anything in you?" I tensed and fell to my knees, feeling weak.

"Aro.." I choked.

"You are a fool Felix. You are more predictable then I thought. You thought I was that stupid. I know what's going on this house. You cannot hide a thing from me. And what disappoints me is that you would even try. At the moment you are no different than James. Going behind my back." He released and I gasped as air filled my lungs and blood circulated through me again.

"You're not the only one though." I looked up at him and stood again, rubbing my throat

"What do you mean?" Aro stared into the fire again, leaning against the fireplace

"This whole house is full of deceivers. Bella is up to something since her trip. She's changed her ways. And I think it may have something to do with that Edward boy." Aro smiled then.

"I know Carlisle is up to something. He takes me for a fool. But I know him better than he knows himself." The small chuckle that erupted him made me see that Aro was indeed no fool. He saw it all. He could read it all and I fell for it just like the others.

"Did he think I would give him this little job with his sons if I knew he wanted to just join us? No, I have to expose him for what he really is and when the time comes he will suffer like the others. Like his wife." Aro stood back up again and walked towards me grinning evilly

"The Cullens need to be exposed for who they truly are. If you are to reinstate your trust to me Felix then I need you to play along with me till me and my brothers corner them. Even Bella will have to learn a thing or two about losing my trust and lying to me." He stood in front of me, looking up at me

"And I think she may be the key. If indeed she is the weakness of his youngest son, Edward, then I think we may have found the way to get into the Trojan walls. Don't you agree?" I nodded. Aro smiled seeing my obedience

"You shall be rewarded for this Felix. I know deep down you also have a thing for my Bella and your loyalty and services to me all these years will not go uncredited. If you help me in this then I may look into handing her over to you." I gasped. Was he serious? He nodded seeing my shock.

"Yes I give you my word. I think it is a good reward for this huge task to which I will enjoy the the final suffering of Carlisle with my bare hands. You will then be given his job, my trust and have Bella as your mate. Does this motion please you?" I nodded immediately smiling

"It does Aro and my deepest thank you." He lifted his hand

"No need to thank me yet Felix, the job is yet to be done. I want them to suffer to whatever price." I saw him use his finger to motion me closer. I did as asked and what he whispered to me shocked me more than anything else

"And if you plan to continue consummating with Bella, make sure you keep it discreet" He patted my shoulder and dismissed me.

The moment I stepped outside and leaned against the closed door, I started out in total disbelief. I had not expected this from Aro but I knew now that I had nothing to stop me. I felt a new sense of strength and it brought a new grin to my face as I walked down the hallway. Oh I knew how to hit Edward where it would hurt. In two days I will show him.

**There you go guys. More plots and deception. The drama continues. Please review as always and a very, very special mention to Sweetdreams82 who has been offering the most generous and detailed reviews that make me smile and feel like I'm going into the mind of the reviewer and what they are reading from my work. So thank you. **

**Reviews please! For I am a review absorbent magnet! Just kidding. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, my last chapter got the most reviews of all the other chapters and naturally you all had good things and some had bad things to say but what I can assure you my lovely readers is that whatever choice I make in the story is there for a reason and more likely then not will be cleared and understood in the climax in the story (which is still a while off yet) so just a shout out of thanks for your concerns and honest comments and thanks to those of you who are supporting me and following my story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it is her second book that made the the most awesome second movie. New Moon fucking rocked! What a perfect spot to end the film, I gasped like really loud and people around me just glared at me ha ha. Also the Volturi were perfect. They sparked a lot of different things in me and made me see that I made some good choices. Go check it out if you haven't already. Then again, if you haven't shame on you!**

**Anyway, I digress, here is the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I brought Bella out of the house for some fresh air. She still seemed a bit down but better than yesterday. I told her stories about what I did in Seattle but kept it pretty PG as not to harm her state of mind any further. However she seemed to get angry when I mentioned Jane and Demetri's actions.

"It sickens me, the whole thing" She hissed quietly. She looked at me and her eyes were concerned

"Did you have to kill this guy, Riley?" I was trying to avoid this question but I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, I had to follow an order" She shrugged and walked with me into the gardens, looking at the different flowers around her

"It's not your fault. This family lives off deaths and killings. It's like a drug to them. It's gone beyond survival, now it's just sadism." I nodded.

"I think deep down I always sort of knew something was off" Bella murmured "I was just caught up around the idea of the world revolving around me and especially this family seeing me as the jewel of the group, but now I see that no one cares. Everyone has their own intentions when it comes to me" I thought I felt her shiver but I couldn't be certain.

"I will protect you at whatever cost Bella, even it means having to expose myself and my feelings." She stopped and gave me a stern look

"Do you honestly not believe that the others know? Do you think the guards don't? It's only a matter of time before Aro knows too" She was right but I was hoping to avoid this side popping out

"I had hoped we could continue like this but I'm not sure how much more I can do it Edward. It would hurt us both." I grasped her shoulders hissing

"Bella I don't care what anyone thinks of us! I just want to be with you. At whatever cost. I chose to get myself in this mess and I sure as hell intend to get us out of it. Even if we have to make a few sacrifices."

"What sacrifices?" Her voice quivering. I shook my head and walked again with her beside me  
"I'll save that for another day. For now, I want to show you something." She followed me for a few minutes, deep into the gardens asking about where we were going. I however wouldn't budge.

We came up to an oak tree area of the garden fields and there sat my whole family. Carlisle was laughing with Emmett about something Rose was demonstrating to them indicating how big it was and Alice was snuggled against Jasper watching them with amusement. They all looked happy. This was the sight I wanted to keep with me for the rest of my existence. I wanted it to forever be like this.

As we approached the area Emmett waved. Bella waved back gingerly. I lead her to the group and we sat between Carlisle and Alice and Jasper.

"Where were you? Rose was just telling us a funny story from her human days." Bella gasped.

"You remember your human days, Rosalie?" I smiled realizingly how little I told Bella of Rosalie's past.

"She was quite promiscuous" I teased reading her thoughts. Rosalie gasped

"Take that back right now!" I shrugged

"It's what your thoughts are saying" She crossed her arms

"Actually I was Daddy's little angel." I sniggered

"Sure you were." She started approaching me but Carlisle held his hand up  
"Enough you two."

"Tell me a story Rosalie about when you were human." Bella chimed in. Rose nodded, with a small smile

"I was just telling the group I was dating a top banker in the city when I when I was human. His name was Royce King and he was such a charmer. He would sweep me off my feet with flowers and I fell for a lot of the things he was telling me. I was blinded by own desire to be in love that I failed to see him for what he really was. A monster."

"What happened?" Bella asked. Rose sighed and Emmett patted her knee reassuringly

"He almost tried to rape me." I saw Bella stiffen and I held her, rubbing her back

"I managed to claw my way out of the situation and ran away, knowing that no one would believe me. I was turned by an old vampire a few weeks later who was thirsty but took one look at me and gave me this life. Not that I wanted it." Rose looked a little disgusted and I couldn't blame her.

"How did you end up with the Volturi?" Jasper contributed. She smiled and looked at Bella.

"I was starting my own fashion store in Venice when I got the message from Aro about Bella, now a young woman, needing new clothes and fashion designed gowns and he heard I was the best in the business right now that was a vampire so he hired me." Bella gave a small smile back.

"So Bella, are you going to give something to Edward for tomorrow?" Oh shit. I had totally forgot about that. Bella was confused

"What do you mean?" Emmett rolled his eyes

"The tournament Bella. The Annual Volturi Guard Tournament? Surely you've been here long enough to remember that one." Bella nodded

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Um, I don't know what Edward needs." I kissed her head

"I just need you Bella. Nothing else." Jasper cleared his throat

"Let's not forget you are facing Felix, who has been champion 7 years running." Bella hissed.

"Are you all right Bella?" She nodded and smiled to me but it quickly turned to sobs and I held her but she pushed back  
"I don't want to be held right now Edward. I just need to go." She stood up to leave and I stood up

"B-but you've only just arrived Bella, I don't understand." I pleaded. She turned to me, tears down her face and she kissed my cheek

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." She ran off after that

"Bella!" I called out, confused and hurt.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps she is just worried about you facing Felix tomorrow Edward. She knows how strong he is. As do you." Rose offered. I nodded, thinking that was probably it

"She has been so distant since I got back though. Like a ghost. Something has happened. I can feel it. I love her and I have given her my heart and yet she can't talk to me about anything. I should never have gone to Seattle. Never" I crouched down, holding my head in my hands weeping. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'll go talk to her." I looked up at Carlisle in shock.

"What?" He smiled at me

"I said I'll talk to her. See what's on her mind. Bring her back to you." I stood up and stiffened

"And why would you do that? You never supported us from the start." He embraced me and whispered

"Because I see the way you look at her the way I did Esme and I won't let you suffer the way I have. I also think it's high time you told Bella about her. Get her to see." That broke my wall and I whole heartedly embraced Carlisle as we held each other mournfully. Then he took off after my Bella. I could only hope Bella opens her heart once again.

* * *

BPOV

If I stayed another minute longer hearing about Felix and rapes I would have burst and told them everything. However I knew that to keep Edward safe I had to wound him a little. I was not stupid and I could tell he knows something is different with me but I couldn't tell him only because I loved him so deeply. I needed him more than I needed air. I needed to tell him what Felix had done, but I knew I just couldn't.

I ran down the back hallways to get the stairwell that took me to my bedroom floor. As I passed from one hallway into another and the dark halls were lit by small torches I failed to see a hand reach out and grab me. I gasped as I heard the familiar chuckles around me and I saw Felix step from the shadows looking me up and down. I struggled against Demetri who restrained my arms behind my back and with his other hand held my jaw, keeping me steady.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, love?" Demetri cooed.

"For god's sake leave me be!" I wailed, struggling some more but it was all in vain. Demetri chuckled

"Oh come on Bella, it's just a bit of Bella." I kicked him in the shin and he grunted a little.

"That's more like it." He panted excitedly, pulling me back to him, pressing himself against me.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" I shouted, struggling desperately. I didn't see Felix step in front of me till I felt him press a finger to my quivering lips to hush me.

"Shhh Bella. Demetri is just playing you. We merely wanted to say hi." I sobbed looking away. I couldn't bare to even look at him. He caressed my chin and spoke gently

"I just wanted to check on you. We haven't spoke since that night. How are things with you and Eddie? Same old same old?" I snarled

"I hope you rot in hell for doing this to me. To us." He chuckled and Demetri removed his hand from my jaw letting Felix grab my chin, making me look at him. I however wouldn't give me that satisfaction and tried to move my face away but not being very successful

"Bella," His voice patronizing "I just want a kiss that's all" He leaned down and brushed my lips. I didn't respond naturally, it was just too repulsing. He pulled away and stroked my cheek again.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle call out. Then I saw Felix whisper to my face

"Remember what I told you Bella. Keep it quiet." He kissed my forehead and then I felt Demetri release me and the two vanished.

I sank to my knees and leaned against the wall for support.

"Bella" Carlisle called gently. I looked away ashamed I couldn't tell him anything about what just happened. He sat in front of me, leaning his back against the wall as well. He brushed my hair away from my face

"What ails you, child?" I looked at Carlisle's concerned face through my watery vision

"I wish I could save Edward but I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"What does he need saving from? The tournament? Bella, it has rules, he'll be fine" I sighed

"Not the tournament Carlisle. It's not something I can share. But I can't make Edward suffer because of me. I have to call this thing off. It's just too dangerous." I realized what I had just said just after I had said it and gasped. Could I do that?

Carlisle came closer and embraced me

"I feel your pain but I can assure you, Edward is stronger than you think he is. Open up to him Bella, tell him these things because they will eat away at your soul till you don't trust anyone. I would know. I had the same problem with my love. Now, I regret every day that I couldn't have her at my side, telling her how much I loved her." He cupped my face in his hands and smiled

"You and Edward have each other to get through all that comes before you. Your love is strong enough. You are two kindred spirits destined for each other. Don't let anything get in your way. Talk to him. Let him love you and let us all help you because we can." I leaned against him for support and he rubbed my back

"I'm scared, Carlisle." He sighed

"I know. We all are. But I promise you in every fiber of my being that everything will turn out just fine." He lifted my chin and grinned

"Now let me see that famous Bella smile that Edward loves." I smiled at him and he winked

"That's better." He then held me some more as I let out my pain and suffering these last few days. It felt good to just talk to someone even though I knew who I needed to really talk to right now. Just a few more minutes.

When Carlisle led me to my room, Edward was already there, pacing. He gasped when he saw me  
"Bella, whatever it is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to-" I cut him off by jumping in his arms and kissing him with more passion then I could muster

"I love you Edward" He looked at me confused

"I love you Bella" I kissed his face all over and I whispered to him

"Welcome home." Edward gave me a beaming smile

"There's my Bella" I nodded and kissed him again

"What happened? What did Carlisle tell you?" I shrugged

"Just needed another wiser soul to remind me of something." He lifted his eyebrow

"What?" I winked at him

"Not to let go of something precious."

"Amen" He whispered back and kissed me deeply, lowering me to the bed as we tangled ourselves in each others arms and embraced with new found passion.

**Reviews as always please lovelies. The Tournament is the next chapter and a lot will go down.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a Stephanie Meyer Concept, but this particular story belongs to me all the way. :)**

**Tournament time ladies and gents!**

Chapter 12

BPOV

Alice opened the door, her face composed but I could see the worry there.

"It's time, Bella" I fixed my hair a little before walking out the door with Alice. We walked out of the house and into the back fields where a huge field was kept for the event.

I knew this event all too well. The Annual Volturi Guard Tournament, a celebration dedicated for their services. They thanked Aro, Marcus and Caius every year for having them and in return the three old Vampires got to see some entertainment. I only managed to catch a few of them since stay here since Alice and Rosalie usually kept me occupied with something else and Aro would tease me saying that it might not interest girls to watch sport like this. My last one was ten years ago and now I had reason to watch again. My reason was standing with his brothers discussing something while looking around the field at all the Volturi Guard. I looked around and saw twenty over all. I knew this was going to be a long day but I had the support of Alice and Rosalie who sat on the far hill overlooking the event below. I walked with Alice over to Rosalie and she smiled at us.

"Hey girls" I smiled at her and sat between them. Rosalie rubbed my back

"So good to see you smiling again Bella. I hope you and Edward are okay." I nodded tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"I think we are." Alice giggled suddenly and I turned to her confused. Alice looked at me and whispered

"Jasper and I are just talking." I was a little surprised

"In your heads?" She rolled her eyes

"No through our feet Bella, yes our heads. We vampires can communicate through our thoughts." I turned to Rosalie and she nodded with confirmation. Now I was jealous.

"I wish Edward could read my thoughts. Maybe then we could have the same talks as you." Rosalie sighed

"I don't know why he can't read your thoughts Bella but it shouldn't change anything." Alice grabbed my arm and winked  
"Tell me what you want to say and I'll pass it on to Edward" I smiled knowing this was probably my best option.

"Tell him I love him and that if he wins this tournament I have something special planned for him" I blushed a little when Alice saw right through me. Yes I would offer myself to him and whether she would tell him that I'm not sure. But Alice turned her eyes to the fields and I watched as Edward stopped talking to his brothers and a big grin came across his face as he looked over his shoulder at me and winked.

"Awww Edward says he loves you too and he says he's looking forward to it" I smiled and watched him with praise till suddenly Marcus came up to me and grabbed my hand softly

"Aro wishes for me to tell you that you are to join him at the final prize giving to reward the victor with the silver goblet." I nodded to him and he walked off. Rosalie giggled

"Oh I'm sure Edward would love to see you do it if he wins." I shrugged

"What if he doesn't? What if Jasper or Emmett win?" Alice rolled her eyes

"Well then they'll be just as grateful. You cheer for your man Bella and let us cheer for ours."

"Okay" I sighed. Arguing with her now is probably not wise.

I saw Alec step down to the fields to co-ordinate and us girls held each other's arms for support. The guards gathered for Alec's debrief and luckily it was loud enough for us to hear.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for being here and I welcome you all. Particularly to the first timers. As you know this is a proud tradition we have and we highly thank you for your services to us. To help you all cool down so to speak," The group chuckled a little "We offer you a sparing tournament of the highest calibre. Of course for those who aren't aware of the rules, you all get to spare each other in elimination rounds. Three strikes worthy of knockout value deems the winner. Now there are safety rules gentlemen. No using of special powers in this tournament as this is a mere fighting session. It is also deemed unfair as some power are more fight based powers then others so refrain from them in any manner. Anyone caught using them will be disqualified immediately. No fatal life threatening blows are permitted that could potentially kill our sparing partner. If you should do this you will answer to Aro personally and be punished of the highest accord much like treason." I listened intently as Alec laid down the rules and I watched Edward absorb this information, his face masked with concentration. Alec then smiled greatly

"The winner will be presented with the silver goblet and bottle of the finest human blood-mead." I knew Edward would at least appreciate the goblet. I was a little worried particularly knowing that fighting was a speciality for a lot of the guards here but more importantly Felix who has won this in the last seven times. Not that I had watched him fight intensely but I had heard. I could only wait to see Edward kick his ass. I saw Carlisle down by the boys probably as a medical hand since Edward told me of his skills as a doctor over the years. He followed the rules as well and then stepped to the side. Then they all scattered and got prepared their own way. I turned my gaze to Edward who stripped his jacket to show him in black pants and a grey t-shirt. He and his brothers, all dressed in pretty much the same outfits, started pumping each other on. Perhaps the the grey was a Cullen color. Hmm maybe I should have worn grey. No, I take that back. I was wearing a dark blue knee dress knowing this was Edward's favourite color.

Alec called out the first round between two of the guards and they began as soon as Alec raised his arm to indicate the start of the fight. The field erupted with cheers as the guards encouraged each other. The two fighting went full out, biting at each other, pinning each other down. They did whatever they could to get the upper hand. I gulped realizing how brutal this tournament actually was. However not far away from me I could see my father and uncles having a jolly good time. That just disturbed me.

"That's three! Winner!" Alec called and I turned back to see the two guards help each other up and the one who won did a small fist pump and took off to the side.

"Now Jasper" Then I saw Jasper step in on Alec's command and us three stood up and cheered

"YEAH JASPER!" Jasper smiled a little but I could see he was trying to concentrate.

"Against Demetri" We stopped still and Alice gasped

"What? Already?" I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Think of it this way, Jasper now gets to get his revenge." She smiled. Demetri stepped forward in a dark blue shirt and black pants and a cocky grin.

"Yeah. That's true." Alice muttered icily. Alec looked between them and raised his arm and suddenly with sudden speed the pair went at each other. Jasper landed a pretty good punch to the face in there but Demetri counted on it because he immediately grabbed his punching arm after he was hit and used his opposite arm to hit Jasper in the kidneys.

"One." Alec called.

"Come on Jasper!" Alice called out. Jasper seemed to stagger from the blow a little but seemed to get back into it. Suddenly Demetri pulled both his arms forward and kneed him in the stomach.

"Two" Alice looked worried so I helped her

"You can do it Jasper!" I called. Then suddenly I saw Jasper trip Demetri who fell to the ground and Jasper body slammed him with his elbow.

"One!" Alec called. Us girls cheered at his first point but suddenly stopped when Demetri used shoved him away with chest and kicked Jasper further off. Jasper went flying in one direction and Demetri came up behind him, punching him in the back. A large snap could be heard and Jasper gasped in pain.

"Three. Winner!" Alec indicated to Demetri as Jasper fell to the ground in pain.

"JASPER!" Alice shouted and ran down to the field.

"Alice wait!" Rosalie shouted to her. Alice ignored and went over to him as did Carlisle. The guards gave her space as she and Carlisle brought him over to the side to examine him. Demetri however swaggered off to the side where Felix stood and they fist bumped each other. Oh how I wanted to punch that smirk off his face. Several guards went on after and my gaze kept going to Jasper who was recovering at Alice's side as she had his head on her lap, rubbing his head reassuringly.

"Demetri." Alec called and he stepped forward rolling shoulders. Alec turned to the other side

"Against Edward" I cheered

"GET HIM EDWARD!" Alec raised his hand and the fight began. Edward and Demetri seemed to be doing similar things and it looked like a tie till suddenly Edward slammed his knee into Demetri when he wasn't expecting it

"One" I cheered thinking that was exactly what he deserved. Demetri seemed to weaken after a while and I finally understood that Edward was simply trying to wear him out and slow him down this whole time. Then came another slam to the knees and Demetri went down

"Two" I clenched my fists praying Edward could do this. Then to my surprise Edward grabbed his head with his hand and gave a punch to his face, probably breaking his nose. Demetri then went down

"Three. Winner!" I jumped up and down with joy with Rosalie beside me. First Cullen victory was so much fun and so what Demetri deserved. Edward rejoined his family and he did a cool handshake with Jasper.

"Now we have Emmett" Alec indicated and me and Rose cheered again

"EMMETT. EMMETT. EMMETT." Alec then looked across

"Against Felix." There were a few 'oooo's' from the other guards and Rose and I stopped. Felix stepped forward, proud and tall in black pants and a black wife beater and boots as he clicked his fists.

"Shit I hope Emmett gets through this." Rosalie whimpered and sat back down. I sat with her.

"He will and Felix will learn the true meaning of getting his ass kicked."

"Fight" Alec raised his arm calling out. Emmett didn't even get up to Felix's face before Felix slammed him to the ground, a kicking to the chest. We all gasped, not expecting that.

"One" Emmett stood up, taken a back but managed to get a strong punch to the face in there.

"Yeah!" I shouted. I huffed when no point was rewarded but I could see why as Felix grabbed the back of Emmett's head and slammed it onto his knee.

"Two" Rosalie looked worried now, her hands covering her mouth. Felix didn't even look fazed or hurt. This was just a fucking walk in the park for him probably. Felix then then grabbed Emmett's leg before Emmett could think of getting up and he spun him around before letting go and doing a roundhouse kick into Emmett's stomach sending him flying away from the group and up against a tree. Emmett fell to the ground, the tree now angled from the impact. Emmett struggled to get up but it was enough for Felix

"Three. Winner" Alec indicated to Felix and Rosalie ran down as well to be with her man. I was so envious of the two now. They could do this to their partners whereas if anything happened to Edward I couldn't go up to him. What made it worse was that I was really scared at the brutal nature of Felix and how strong he really was. I saw him wipe off a line of blood trailing down the side of his mouth from Emmett's punch with his finger as if it was nothing. This couldn't be good. Felix didn't even look bothered. I hoped Edward would get through this. I saw him stare grimly at the fight situation and I knew he saw the reality like I did. He could get seriously hurt.

I naturally cheered for Edward as he continued to defeat the majority of the other guards as did Felix and more and more I couldn't watch that man so I diverted my attention to the Cullens and saw Emmett and Jasper making speedy recoveries.

"Now it has been a long day gentlemen but we have now reached the all important final." I took a deep breath realizing what this meant

"Edward against Felix" Alec indicated.  
"Gentlemen step forward" I watched with a heavy heart as Edward, already worn from his previous fights that got harder and harder, step forward and shaking off any body tension. Felix however didn't look to have a scratch on him. The only thing he did was click his neck from side to side and step next to Edward, ready. I whimpered

"Good luck Edward" Alec raised his hand for the final time and suddenly their speed was so great I found it hard to catch up till I saw Edward slam into Felix bringing him down to the floor. The fall was thunderous and shook the ground.

"One" I cheered. Edward got the first point! Two more to go! Two more to go baby!

Felix however pushed Edward off him and Edward was sent flying into the air before Felix appeared and grabbed Edward by the neck slamming him to the ground this time. **(AN: Hmm anyone know where that sequence came from? :P)** Another rumble in the ground and I realized how strongly these two were going at each other.

"One" Alec pointed. I twitched a little anxiously. I hoped Edward is okay. I got my answer as Edward kicked Felix backwards and rolled back after him, till he sat on top of Felix and punched him to the face.

"Two"

"YES!" I screamed. One more Edward! Come on. Felix head butted Edward and punched him in the gut sending Edward back and Felix kicked him down the ground, slamming his foot on his chest, crushing him into the ground further.

"Two"  
"Please! Please Edward!" I whispered. I then saw Felix swiftly punch him in the face on the ground as Edward had no escape from Felix's foot pressing him down.

"Edward is unable to escape this position. I declare that a point and we have our champion, Felix!" A few guards cheered and Felix stepped his foot off Edward. Edward got up shakily. I fell to my knees. He lost. Then again what was I expecting? Edward to beat a 6'7 vampire known for his fighting ability? Dream on Bella!

"Come Bella" Aro offered me his hand and I took it, remembering what I had to do. I had to reward the man who not only wounded my lover but did worse things to me. Aro gave me the cup and bottle and we stepped into the ring area. Aro clapped with a grin

"Fantastic display gentlemen. You are of the highest quality fighters around that's for sure. Now it's time to award our victor as promised. Step forward Felix" Felix grinned and stepped in front of his, he looked at Aro and then me, his grin widened a little. I looked away with a touch of disgust. Aro patted his shoulder

"Well done old friend, yet again, amazing strength. I am very impressed. As a reward for your victory," Aro looked at me indicating me forward

"Bella" I sighed and stepped forward holding out the goblet and bottle. My eyes met his briefly

"For you." He smiled and graciously took the gift and I watched his very strong, muscular arms, which I saw seriously injure a lot of men, very gently take it from my hands.

"Thank you Bella" He murmured softly. I stepped back with Aro waiting for him to round up.

"Well Felix since you have received this gift for a number of years now I think we should offer you something a little special." I looked up at Aro confused but Aro kept his gaze on Felix

"I think for your achievements in this tournament you may have one additional request. A treat from me and my brothers as a reward for your efforts." I tensed. This was new, and never discussed before. Who else knew about this new additional reward?

"Well Aro if that may be the case then I do have one simple request" I gulped and looked away, avoiding his gaze, I could naturally assume what he wanted.

"And that would be?" Aro pressed impatiently. Felix took a deep breath

"I would love for Bella to accompany me for dinner tonight" I heard a few hisses and muffled curses and I followed the noise to see Carlisle restraining someone who I knew had to be Edward.

"An excellent idea" Aro chimed in excitedly. I clenched my fists, this could not be happening right now! Aro looked at me smiling  
"What do you say Bella? Dinner with the tournament champion? I think that sounds pretty reasonable don't you?" I looked between Aro and Felix uncomfortably. Felix smiled gently at me and leaned forward

"Just a candlelit dinner on the balcony, Bella, that's all I ask" I gulped. This was the last thing I wanted. I could barely look at the man and now I have to endure another night with him alone?

"Bella" Aro snapped at me harshly. I looked down at the ground and nodded

"Ok" I whispered. Aro suddenly laughed like nothing happened and clapped his hands

"Splendid. Till next year everyone." The others clapped and separated to get their own gear on again and Aro brushed past me muttering

"Absolutely disappointing Bella and very rude" He then walked off to my Uncles and I walked past Felix not wanting to deal with him till I absolutely had to and I rushed over to the Cullens for support.

* * *

EPOV

I knew right after seeing Felix's first fight that I had to really step up my game. So I did what I could in the fights till then but I could see just how strong they all really were. At times it felt a little intimidating but I knew I had my family's support and more importantly, Bella's.

When Felix and I were called to spar I knew I needed to think of Bella to get through it and to the other side. However it all went to pieces despite those times I managed to get something in. Felix had me trapped on the ground and he was declared the winner. I couldn't believe it. Well actually I lie, I could believe it. Felix is a born fighter and I wasn't. I however knew more about sportsmanship then he probably did because as I got up and began to leave I heard Felix mutter

"In what way could you have ever beaten me, Cullen?" _Dickhead._ I stepped back with my brothers and watched as Bella reluctantly handed the award to Felix. What made matters worse was when Aro offered him an additional request and then I started to panic. That wasn't in the rules! That's not what Alec declared! Then he said it. He was taking my Bella to dinner and I nearly blew a fuse. Carlisle held me back before I did something I would regret.

"Edward calm down! Don't make a scene!" I stepped back and took a deep breath as Bella rushed over to us and bit her bottom lip looking at me

"Are you okay?" She asked. I gave a small smile  
"I'm doing okay but could be better." She nodded and looked down at her feet sadly. I took one of her hands and kissed it gently

"It'll all be over before you know it and you can have the rest of the night with me, okay?" She muttered something like

'I hope so' but I didn't try and brag about it. She smiled at me and then came over to Jasper and Emmett who have almost fully healed again. As I watched her talking with them and seeing how well she got on with them, I knew I had to make a move soon. I had to get her out and protect her from these people. This wasn't the place for her and we both knew it.

"Edward?" Carlisle stepped me to the side as if indicating he could see it on my face what I was thinking. I took a deep breath

"Soon Carlisle. Definitely soon"

* * *

APOV

I kept my arm around Jasper as we walked back to the house and he limped a little, the leg wound was taking a little bit longer.

"Oh Jasper you have to feed again now. It'll help your wound."

"Getting animal blood isn't as easy as all that Alice. We have shifts. I have to wait for my supply" She nodded and rubbed his back

"I'm still proud of you. And I love you" Jasper tensed

"W-what did you say?" I stopped and looked at him, feeling the tears if they could be there

"I said I love you Jasper. I would do anything for you. I want you to be my mate in mind and spirit" He stopped and smiled down at me with pure adoration

"And I love you Alice. More than anything. More than this life. I want you to be with me"

"And I will, forever" He cupped my face and placed a delicate kiss on my lips that sent my heart racing.

"Aww, how romantic" We turned to see Demetri approaching, a little bruised but other than that he was his old arrogant self.

"Go away Demetri. You're the last person we want to see." I hissed trying to get Jasper past. Demetri however shoved Jasper a little back and Jasper was furious

"The tournament is over Demetri! No more fights" Demetri shrugged

"I never said I wanted to fight. I just wanted Alice to stay a little longer so that we can chat" I went to Jasper's side

"I don't want anything to do with you mongrel" Demetri snorted

"Mongrel? I thought I was a vampire last I checked" I spat

"You wouldn't know the difference Demetri." Demetri's face darkened a bit and before I knew it Jasper was sent flying off again and Demetri had his hand around my throat pulling me to him. I gasped and tried to hit him. He came to my face and hissed

"I swear to you Alice, I will have you one way or another and if you don't wish me continuing to hurt your lover then I suggest you co-operate around me." I hissed back

"Well we'll make sure it never happens again"

"Oh and how do you propose that?" He grinned.

"You'll see" I concluded as he let me go in time for Jasper to come over and I held him back  
"Get the hell out of my sight Demetri before I do something I'll regret, no wait, I probably won't." Demetri chuckled

"Good luck with that" He let me and Jasper past as he called out playfully

"Bye bye Alice, see you soon"

Jasper and I looked at each other realizing what we had to do.

* * *

BPOV

Where was Alice? I needed her company more than anything right now. Dinner with Felix should hopefully be no more than a few hours and then I can meet Edward. I wanted so much to spend more time with him but that is proving so hard. Why should I be separated from the man I wanted as my mate. Wait! Did I just say that? Yes, I did. I wanted Edward to be my mate. Tonight I wanted to tell him. Tonight I want him to make love to me. I know it. I can feel it.

The knock at the door brought me back to the room and I turned to see Aro enter. He didn't look happy but at least he isn't fuming and shouting at me.

"You all set Bella?" I nodded watching him come over to my bed where a long black dress lay for me. He looked over nodding

"Very elegant."

"Alice picked it out" I whispered and picked at my nails nervously. I heard him approaching closer and I stiffened. Is he going to tell me off now?

"Have fun tonight for both our sakes." I stood and walked over to the bed looking down at the dress.

"I'll try" That wasn't a no per say.

"Felix has taken quite a liking to you." I clenched my jaw. So, he wanted to go down this field did he? He had no idea how much he has taken a liking to me.

"Has he?" I asked innocently. I turned and saw him fiddle and touch some jewelry on the vanity table.

"Yes. I think you'd make quite the pairing." Oh please no!

"I just don't like him that way Aro. Maybe as a friend but nothing more." Aro turned to me with a smile

"Pity. I think you two would be perfect mates. And I'd support someone like Felix. He does a lot to protect you" Oh yes! He's really proved himself the other night

"I don't want to be his mate Aro! You said we are not allowed to be with guards!" Aro winked

"I suppose I could make an exception."

"No Aro. It's just dinner and it won't be anything more." I stomped my foot down. He crossed his arms and leered at me.

"Oh and you have someone else in mind?" He approached me slowly

"W-Well, no, I mean I don't know. In future maybe" He stopped in front of me and he glared at me. His eyes darkened.

"Oh? So no one here sparks something in you?" I shook my head immediately. I felt so intimidated by him standing in front of me, blocking me from any escape.

"Are you sure? Not Corin?" I shook my head again

"No Aro"

"Rodrigo?" No.

"Martius?" No.

"The Cullen boys?" His voice deepened. This was a whole new level. He was trapping me now.

"Um...no" I cursed myself when my voice squeaked out. What a giveaway.

"Really? You have taken quite a liking to those boys. Emmett, Jasper....and Edward" I looked away not wanting to look at him

"We are all just friends!" I reprimanded. There was a pause. Excruciating.

"I certainly hope so. Those Cullens are not worth it Bella. Trust me." He touched my cheek before walking towards the door. I looked up to see him stop just outside the door smiling

"Seems a pity you don't want Felix as a partner. I could get some powerful grandchildren from him" I snorted when he left the room. He did not just say that. I had to do something before Aro finds out about me and Edward. I know we are not far off from being exposed and fact that Felix knows doesn't help either.

I put the dress on and walked over to the mirror. I sat down and started applying make up as the door opened and I saw Alice there. She gave me a small smile.

"Hi Bella. Are you ready?" I rolled my eyes

"As ready as I can be" She came to me and helped me with my hair

"Felix told me to tell you he will be at your door in about 20 minutes." Great. I need to savour every minute before I have to meet him again. Luckily this time there are others here to help me if all goes to shit.

"Bella" Alice sighed. I looked at her and she looked back sad.

"What's wrong Alice?" She tied up my hair and came to stand in front of me. She took my hand in hers and she looked me in the eyes

"Bella...I have to go away for a while" I was confused

"What? Why? What's happened? Is it Jasper?" She shook her head

"No Jasper is okay. We both just need some time for ourselves away from here. We are leaving in about 5 minutes. I just had to come here and say goodbye." This couldn't be happening. Not my Alice.

"Alice" My voice quivering, tears coming to my eyes

"Please don't go. I need you here."

"Bella I want to live as well. I want to be my own person and have a life with Jasper. Neither one of us wants to be here." I crossed my arms

"Well I guess some have it easier than others? Has Jasper proposed while he's at it?" I snapped. Alice groaned

"That isn't fair Bella. Of course we will keep in touch with you and the Cullens but we want to see more of the world. Build a life together. For once, understand that this is what I want" I cried now and I hugged Alice

"Can't I beg you to stay Alice?" She held me close and whispered soothing words

"Rose will take care of you. I made sure of that. But Bella, there is one thing you must do for me" I nodded

"Anything" She released me and reached into her travel bag and pulled out a pill packet to me

"Get Rose to buy you one every 3 months. I've been slipping them into your food and drink every day." I lifted an eyebrow

"Wait, what are these?" Alice leaned forward

"Birth control, Bella" She whispered. I gasped seeing now what this meant.

"So, I can have children?" Alice nodded

"Yes but menstrual blood would have been too alluring for the vampires here. So I knew I had to get these for your own protection. Please take them everyday unless you want to end up pregnant. I've left the details with Rose so just promise me you'll do it starting tomorrow." I nodded and took the packet from here. She embraced me one last time whispering

"Think of this as a see you soon." She kissed me and started walking to the door

"I love you Alice" She winked and blew me a kiss before leaving the room. I fell to the floor crying uncontrollably. How? I cannot understand why she would do this. She just left. I couldn't get her to stay as that would be selfish but at the same time it hurt. It hurt a lot.

**There it is guys. A longer chapter but I did say a lot would happen. So reviews please. And thank you for the reviews I have received. It means a lot to me. Without your support I would have stopped this story ages ago. I love you all for choosing to read my story as I put a lot of effort into it. Thank you all so much. **


	13. Chapter 13

**All hail Stephanie Meyer, the real Twilight creator.**

Chapter 13

EPOV

Something wasn't right. Yet again I had this feeling. This gut feeling. I couldn't quite pin point it but in the last ten minutes or so I felt something wasn't right. More than likely it had to do with Bella. Perhaps I should go and do a final check up on her. I headed down the usual passageway to wing where her room was located and I as I headed round the corner I stopped and tensed.

Felix, dressed in a fine dark suit and dark coat, was coming from the left side heading in the same direction. He gave me a smug grin

"Well well, if it isn't the loser. Going off to weep to your beloved father how unfair this is?" I started walking past ignoring him but he chuckled

"If you are going to see her, no point. She and I have an appointment. Save it for after." I shrugged and continued walking

"I don't know what you're talking about." At that moment I felt him grab my upper arm and slam me to the side wall. He stood in front of me, blocking my way. I knew now I had to confront him. I had to stay calm.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about coward. Why can't you speak up and let everyone know about this little thing you have with Bella? I know it quite well and I think the rest are getting very suspicious. Not sure how much longer you can hide it." Felix shrugged tauntingly.

"Go and see Bella but know that her feelings for you will never be reciprocated." I hissed back. Felix's grin widened

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard then have you?" Oh great, here it comes. Something out of his big fat lying fucking mou-

"Aro has approved for Bella to be my mate." WHAT?!!!

"I don't believe that" I tried to sound calm and looked away. He laughed at me

"Then you are a sad, blind little boy. Go, ask him yourself. Aro will only say the same thing." Felix stepped closer, he knows he has the upper hand.

"Your precious time with Bella will soon be over Cullen. Then she will be mine and there won't be damn thing you can do about it"

"Well you'll never get Bella to love you" I spat back at him. He grinned back at this.

"Oh but I will have a very long time to try" I tensed, I couldn't hold back any longer  
"You fucking cheated in your other matches anyway. You should have been disqualified long before our match" He snickered

"I won fair and square Cullen, don't even try and use that pathetic attempt to sway me" I stepped forward hissing, ready to go at him. Felix opened his arms encouragingly

"Come on Eddie, show me what you got. You lost once but this time there are no rules to stop me from destroying you."

"You're not worth it Felix." Felix winked

"Oh but I will be for Bella. I'll make her beg for me by the end of tonight." That did it. That hit me hard. I leaped at him but he merely grabbed my throat with one arm and turned me around, slamming me front on against the wall, pushing my face against the tile.

"You are the loser Felix. You never really won that tournament to begin with and you know it." I hissed back at him struggling but Felix held me still and leaned in closer growling

"Believe what you want Cullen but know this, I _will_ have Bella, she _will_ become my mate, she _will_ carry my child and it will be _me_ and _only _me that will be inside of her night after passionate night and it's all thanks to you my friend. That trip to Seattle was exactly what I needed." What? What did he mean by this?

"I suggest you end this now for her sake. Or I separate you two and believe me I have ways of doing it." He patted my shoulder and stepped back, fixed his coat and smiled again

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to claim my prize" He walked down the corridor and I tensed again. He's not going to stop manipulating this till he gets what he wants and I have no idea of how I'm going to do that. What did he mean about the Seattle trip being exactly what he needed? Did he...? No! Did he do something to Bella? That would explain Bella's mood change! Oh god, did he touch her? I had to find out. After Felix leaves I am going to get her to tell me the truth.

"Edward!" I turned and saw Rose there looking distraught.

"You have to come quick!" I turned and ran with Rose back the other way

"What is it?" Rose wept

"Jasper and Alice are gone"

* * *

BPOV

I sat and looked at the plate of food in front of me. He actually made a plate of food for me. I cut the steak and took some bites of it not looking at him. The mashed potato was also really good but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how good the meal was. So I ate very small bites.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked gently. I shook my head and put the knife and fork down, pushing the plate away and looked out at the view. Felix told me his room was upgraded in the last year so now he had a small balcony overlooking the ocean and some of the town in the distance. Not quite as good as my view though. He was trying to be romantic with the dinner for two and the candle-lights and it almost made me snort when I first saw it.

"At least have some chocolate" I saw him push a small square wrapped box at me. On it read AMEDEI. Wow. Expensive and fine chocolate. Boy was he trying hard and I didn't want any of it. I could see right through him.

"I know you are upset about Alice but I assure you will have her back for you." Pfft yeah, all covered with bruises and forced to slavery while her mate gets killed. Oh that sounds pleasant. I continued to ignore him and after a few minutes I heard

"Bella" He warned. I tensed waiting for something to happen.  
"Look at me" He ordered, low and hard. I did slowly and his face was calm but his eyes were dark

"I'm trying here. I know you don't like this but I am trying to make you comfortable." I gulped and looked down again.

"Are you not going to talk to me at all?" I gave him a glare and hissed

"Why should I? You wouldn't know the first thing about making someone comfortable Felix. That's all I have to say" And I left it at that, looking away again. Oh when will this dinner be done?

"Well is there anything I can get you? Would you like to share some of the blood mead with me?" I closed my eyes and thought of Edward here with me, having dinner with me. Now here is where I'm happy. Why should I have to be in reality all the time?

I was unfortunately snapped out of it when Felix roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his face over the table. I gasped a little and looked away quickly.

"Bella my patience has its limits. If you don't keep your end of the bargain then I'm afraid I will have to break mine and have Aro know about you and Edward." He told me coldly. Shit. I didn't think he would stoop this low and use this against me but then again how can I be so naïve? Of course he would. I felt my lip quiver and I looked down.

"Fine. I'll talk."

"_And_ you'll look at me" I looked at his eyes which started to soften and his smile returned. His grip on my hand loosened and he gently brought it up to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"There. Now that's better." He used his other hand and placed it under my chin holding my gaze. He looked at me with a gentle smile. The bastard.

"You definitely need to stop robbing me of the pleasure of seeing your face. You are so beautiful Bella. Don't hide it from me." He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I felt like I was going to vomit. The hand holding my chin snaked down to my neck and he caressed it gently with the back of his hand.

"Dance with me" He made me stand up and walked around the table to the other side of the balcony where he took me in his arms and reached in his coat to take out a small remote. He turned on some music in his room and the voice of Josh Groban singing Mi Mancherai filled the room. Felix swayed with me in his arms and brought me closer to him. I swayed lightly, giving him what he wanted. Please let it be over soon.

"This feels so nice. I can dance with you as long as I like without any interruptions. You don't know how much I've wanted that."

"Well now is your chance" I forced myself to say between my teeth. He chuckled softly and danced with me till the end of the song. Then he took my hand leading me inside and he looked at me as he stroked my cheek

"You look stunning tonight Bella. Just perfect." He reached for my dress straps bringing them down my body

"Felix.." I hissed

"Shhhh" He murmured as he slid the slid it down and looked at me smiling. He took me in his arms and lay me down on the bed where he climbed on top of me. Now I was panicking

"Felix stop! This wasn't part of the deal tonight!" He ran his hand up my bare leg looking down at me with that familiar gleam in his eyes

"Au contraire my love. I haven't had _my_ dinner yet" I gasped. No!

"You tricked me! You tricked me! HELP! SOMEONE HEL-!" I screamed only to have it muffled.

"Shhhhhhhhh Bella. Don't spoil tonight please. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't have my dinner too and since I'm not dining the usual way tonight, why shouldn't I treat myself?" He leaned down and sniffed my neck sighing contently. He turned up the volume to the music to cover my sounds of panic and terror. Here I was in my underwear beneath this tall strong vampire ready to feast on me.

EDWARD please! For the love of god please help me! Now was the time I really wished he could read my thoughts.

I let out a muffled scream as Felix's teeth sank into my neck drinking my blood greedily. I feebly pounded my fists, pushing him, anything I could do but all too soon, the amount of blood he was drinking was making me weak and dizzy. He then gasped, quenched, as my blood stained his teeth and dripped down his lips. His eyes were now redder as than usual and he panted quickly, licking the remainder with his tongue as he eyed up my body. My blood swimming through him was sending him in a frenzy of lust. He let out a small growl before shedding his coat and shirt and pouncing on me, attacking me with hurtful kisses and roaming my body yet again like not so long before. I had no energy to stop him which in turn made my screams turn into small whimpers. He had planned this all out and now he's getting the reward.

Perhaps Alice's advice was well planned. But then again, did she know as well? I wept at the thought of Alice gone and this creature on top of me satisfying himself. I tried to keep it together with one thought

_Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward._

* * *

EPOV

"So Jasper just took off? Just like that? No hint of where or why?" I snapped angrily.

"He knows what this means!" I added rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Emmett heard Aro, Marcus and Caius in the study." I looked at Emmett and gasped

"And?" Emmett sighed and looked at us all

_FLASHBACK_

_Emmett walks past the study to hear muffles. He stops and listens more intently_

"_So, the Cullens have begun their plans. Well we shall soon find out what that is. Demetri, have the two of them brought back here for questioning. I want them alive." Aro stated calmly_

"_Oh can't I have a bit of fun please?!" Demetri whined. Aro sighed_

"_I suppose I'll allow a few scratches but that is all Demetri. Leave in the morning."_

_Emmett gasps and walks off down the corridor to Carlisle's room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Carlisle looked at Rose

"We have to get you and Bella out soon. It's just too dangerous. We have to face them sooner or later."

"I'm not leaving without Emmett" She hissed.

"Rose you must leave and protect Bella. It's the only way."

"Unless we all leave now. Get out of here." Rose added hopefully.

"Rose don't be stupid! They will track us down and kill us. Don't think they won't." I barked at her. Carlisle tensed and thought deeply

"So Aro thinks he can deceive me does he? Two can play his little game" He sneered.

And then it was again! The feeling. Something is not right.

"I have to go check on Bella." I stood up but Carlisle cleared his throat

"Edward tonight she is with Felix. You cannot interrupt or it won't look good on us."

"Carlisle! I think she's in trouble." I stood and ran out towards Felix's room. I pushed the door open and saw Felix by his wardrobe shirtless and putting his coat away. He looked puzzled when he saw me  
"Cullen, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where is she?" I asked looking around but found the balcony empty and the bed untouched.

"She's back in her room Cullen, what did you expect?" I tensed instantly

"I smell blood in here." Felix barked with laughter.

"The smell of blood in a vampire's room, oh how original Cullen."

"Bella's blood" I corrected and Felix lifted an eyebrow

"She cut herself while using the dinner knife."

"Liar" I spat immediately. I stepped forward confronting him

"Did you hurt her? You did, didn't you?!" Felix leaned casually against the wardrobe

"So I had a little taste of her Cullen, what are you going to do about it?" I stepped back  
"Aro shall have note of you attacking her" Felix snorted

"Oh Cullen you are a lot more stupid then I thought. Yes, I drank her blood but that's what mates do and if I'm not mistaken Aro has approved of us so you can't do shit about it." I gasped at him, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to the next question

"D-Did you mate with her?" Felix's grin came up and widened as he lifted up two fingers to me. I was seeing red now. I wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot but in my fury I know I leave myself in real danger and won't think straight. I had to contain it despite how hard it was.

"And perhaps she's now carrying my child too. Don't you just love how everything is happening just as I said it would?" He winked at me and went over to his book case, selected something and walked over to the bed opening a few pages. I was frozen in my own rage. Not just that he did this to my Bella but that she kept it from me. The pieces finally had finally fit. He turned to me, lifted an eyebrow amusedly

"Anything else you need Cullen?" I gulped and walked out of the room before I did something foolish. I tried attacking him and I knew it got me nowhere. He was just too strong. So I did the next best thing and went into Bella's room, shutting it behind me as I saw Bella lying in her bed sleeping. The sound of the door awoke her and she sat up looking at me. I stepped forward noticing the small bite marks almost fully healed on her neck. So, trying to cover it up with an early night in was she?

"Bella, I'm use to the lies and deceptions in this place but I didn't expect it from you as well." She looked at me confused

"What do you mean, Edward?" I stepped forward and stood looking at her from the foot of the bed

"Did Felix rape you when I went to Seattle?"

**Dun dun dun! There you go guys. Sorry for the delay, things have come up but I hope you enjoyed it as the action keeps unfolding. More lies, more deception and more revelations still to come.**

Reviews please! Thanks for sticking around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Oh! P.S, watch Taylor Lautner on Saturday Night Live doing a Team Edward/Jacob skit. He plays a Team Edward fan and jokes about himself and the characters. It's funny as.**

Chapter 14

BPOV

"What?" I choked a little. Edward stood there glaring, unmoved by my words

"You heard me." I hissed

"You don't know what you're talking about" Edward lifted an eyebrow

"Bella, I spoke to Felix. It all makes sense. In fact he confessed to having sex with you himself."

"Well he's lying" I tried to steer it into another direction

"Why would he lie about that?"

"Because it's Felix! He would say anything to piss you off" He came around and sat on the side of the bed looking at me, sighing

"What about the bite mark on your neck? Was that a lie from Felix as well?" I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I was running out of back outs.

"I..I..." Edward took my hand and kissed it

"Tell me the truth Bella, please. For your sake and mine, I want to hear it from your mouth. Did he?" I knew it had me, there was no longer a point in denying it.

"Yes" I spoke, barely a whisper. He tensed and stood up instantly

"I'll kill him. I swear on Esme's life I will." I sobbed

"Please don't say anything. He made me not tell anyone or else he would expose us Edward. He knows."

"He blackmailed you as well? The fucker" He muttered harshly and ran a hand through his hair

"Edward, please say you won't do anything. He'll separate us. Please." He took a deep breath and came over to me embracing me

"I swear Bella, I will get you out of here. I swear it. Very soon in fact. Carlisle and I are getting the arrangements sorted." I gasped. This was news to me.

"What? We are leaving so soon?" He nodded and rubbed my arm soothingly

"Aro is suspicious of us. We have to get to Alice and Jasper before they do. We have to make you safe." Now I was confused.

"Make me safe?" Edward cupped my face and whispered

"Aro is using you against us Bella."

"But how? Why?"

"No doubt Felix is a part of this. He could very well be using him as part of his scheme. As for the why, I'll tell you when we get out of here." I felt scared now and this night couldn't have gone more disastrously but one thing was for sure. I needed Edward to help me sweeten it.

"Edward" I spoke gently and that seemed to soften his gaze and no doubt his thoughts.

"Yes?" I gulped nervously as I took his hand and kissed his fingers

"I'm ready. I want you to make love to me" Edward looked a little shocked

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I want to be rid of Felix being the only thing that reminds of this. I want you to show me how to be loved." He stroked my cheek with his other hand

"Are you sure love? I can wait honestly" I reached for his shirt buttons

"I want you Edward. Please." He nodded and let me unbutton his shirt exposing his chest to me. I leaned down and kissed every inch of it. He hissed a little at the contact but relaxed into it. He gently lifted my face to him and kissed me softly. He leaned forward making me fall back down on the bed and he pulled down my nightgown exposing me to him. As he loved my body I had one flash of Felix through my head as I waited for the roughness but it never came. Edward was nothing but tender and loving listening for what gave me the most pleasure and every little detail as we soared to a climax together and for once we both understood the pleasure of this. Seeing him gasp at his own orgasm and the love in his eyes, I knew I loved him more than anything and I had to say it

"I love you Edward" He smiled back at me

"I love you too Bella" He held me tonight and I felt at peace. I wanted Edward for my mate and if this potential escape allowed me to be with them then it'll be well worth it. But what am I saying?! Aro will never allow it, he'll catch us and kill Edward. No doubt what Edward was telling me was true. Was I just part of his little plan to get back at the Cullens? Why?

"Bella" I was interrupted and I saw Edward holding me with a stern expression

"Stop thinking and get some rest please"

"You can't read my thoughts.." He rolled his eyes

"Yes but I can clearly see you are off into your head with that concentrative expression" I huffed and lay down burying my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes

"Now this I can get use to" I slurred as I felt the sleep hit me like a tidal wave. I could hear Edward's soft chuckle before the darkness enveloped me.

I woke up to the tingling of fingers on my arm and shoulder. I stirred and and opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Time to get up" He murmured before kissing my cheek. I rubbed one of my eyes and sighed

"What have you been up to all this time?"

"Not much. Just reading. If I wanted to keep you in my arms I had to make as little movement as possible. So I read War and Peace right through." I rolled my eyes this time, snorting

"And now many times have you read it?" He shrugged

"Don't know. Lost count." I shook my head before sitting up to stretch. Edward sat up and pulled me to him, peppered me with kisses.

"Can we not get up?" I sighed as I closed my eyes at Edward's lips on my skin "Can't we just spend the day in bed?"

"Soon lovesoon" He held me for a bit before getting up and getting dressed.

"Do you think there is a chance I could get pregnant, Edward?" I asked with sudden curiosity. He smiled and shook his head

"No. I know you are taking birth control pills. I saw them in your night stand as I was looking for a book and they are quite effective." I sighed

"I've spend decades on pills that I didn't even know about." He sighed, doing up his pants.

"Well you are getting older and don't have that many more cycles left. You have the menstrual cycle of a 40 year old Bella. If you were to have a baby, your chances are still there but it had better be soon." I looked at him as he buttoned up his shirt and whispered

"I'd want a child with you." He looked at me with a adoration and had a small smile

"I'd like that too. But we can try once this is all cleared. Promise." He suddenly tensed and walked briskly to the window. He peaked out and gasped before turning to me

"You have a visitor" I leaped up and looked out the window with Edward and gasped as well. I rushed quickly to get dressed then Edward and I made our way down to the front door. I reached around the corner and panted as I came to the entrance and smiled  
"Mum"

* * *

AroPOV

"What brings you here?" I tensed as I looked at Renee. She has aged without a doubt but for being 62 years old she didn't look too bad. She gave me a look, a look I knew well and saw right through.

"I'm here to see our daughter, is that so much to ask?" I saw Bella rush through from around the corner a little flustered and she beamed at Renee

"Mum" Renee smiled back at her and gave her a big hug

"My dear, look at you. You haven't aged a day."

"Very funny, Mum" Renee shrugged and looked at me for a second before smiling back at Bella

"I guess being half vampire has its uses. You remain an eternal beauty." Bella took her arm and lead her down the hallway

"Come. I want to show you my room." With that, the pair of them left and I scoffed a little. Marcus came up to me and sighed

"Give her what she wants, Aro. She can't do any harm. She's hardly a threat." I turned back as we walked back to my study.

"She was hardly a threat Marcus and I highly doubt she would say anything to put herself on the line."

"And if Bella should find out?" I shrugged as we entered my chamber

"If in fact she finds out then all the better. She can then understand her sniveling mother was nothing but a weakling and frankly not worth much more of my time." I reached to my bottle of blood and poured some in a glass for myself and Marcus, handing it to him.

"And if she twists the story?" Marcus countered.

"Bella knows I'll take care of her." I concluded, sipping from my glass. I sat down in my chair and looked at the fireplace.

"Let's hope you know what you're doing." Marcus sighed and took a seat next to me.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella I'm sorry I haven't been able to come visit you. I've brought you a present for making up the fact I miss your birthday" I looked at her compassionately

"Mum you didn't have to, honestly. I understand." Renee shrugged

"Nonsense. Leave an old woman be." I took her small wrapped box and opened it gently to reveal a fresh copy of Jane Eyre. I smiled, not having the guts to tell her I've got my own copy.

"Thanks, Mum. It's beautiful." She patted my hand and grinned

"Now, who was that strapping fellow I saw you with on the balcony?" I blushed a little and licked my lips

"His name is Edward Cullen." She chuckled

"Rolls right off the tongue doesn't it?" She winked and I smiled back at her

"He's really nice, smart and charming. I think I love him, Mum" She nodded

"I certainly hope you do. It's important to be in love with your mate"

"Mum, he's not my mate. Not yet. Aro wants me to have another as my mate." She lifted an eyebrow

"Does he now? And who would he choose over this nice, handsome boy?" I tensed my fists and felt my eyes water

"A man named Felix." She huffed

"That tall one with bad hair?" I sniggered a little

"Yes that one." I sighed and rubbed my book distractedly

"You've mated with him haven't you?" She suddenly asked and I gasped.

"What? I...I."

"Bella, don't lie to your mother. I can see it in your face" She countered, firmly. "You look in pain when you talk of him. Unlike Edward, see! When I say his name, your whole demeanor changes. You have a glow in your eyes."

"Mum, I didn't want to mate with Felix."

"So he...forced you, correct?" I wept and nodded. She embraced me and hushed me.

"And does Edward know?"

"Yes. He is taking care of me. He is going to take me away from here."

"Good riddance. I don't like you being here with this family one bit." I brushed a tear away, looking at my mother confusedly

"What do you mean?" She patted my cheek

"Darling, I never wanted you to be with Aro and his minions. I just didn't know where else to take care of you being half vampire. I wasn't sure how to provide for you. Aro so kindly offered to take you out of my hands. At first I didn't want to but Aro ended up being very _persuasive_." I looked at her, unsure what she meant. She looked away in sorrow.

"Bella, there are things you don't realize. Has Aro told you our story?" I shrugged unsurely

"He mentioned something about thinking you were a vampire and turned out you weren't but it was too late, you had me and to show his generosity and love for us, he offered to help take care of me till I could look after myself."

"Bah! He would say that." She hissed.

"Mum?" She stood gently and wrapped her shawl around herself. She walked gently to the window and looked out at the horizon.

"I'm dying, Bella. Doctors have diagnosed me with terminal lung cancer. They said I have a few months at the most." I gasped and covered my mouth my hands.

"I wanted to part with you knowing that you have the truth. I don't want to keep it with me to the grave. I've kept it secret for too long." I wept, still in shock that I hardly see my mother and now maybe the last time.

"Aro always has his way Bella, you should know that well enough. He must of kept you in a PG set life. Oh his life is far worse then you think. I was living in Port Angeles when I met this wonderful man named Charlie. He was a cop in a small town named Forks and we started a relationship together. We were together for three years before he asked me to marry him. Naturally, I said yes because I loved him so much. Then one night, about 3 weeks before the wedding, Charlie came in through my window and seduced me. We conceived that night. When I told him I was pregnant he was confused, saying we never slept together that night. He was with family that night. I couldn't understand what it was but he accused me of infidelity and vowed to never see me again. I was heartbroken and ran away. So I moved to New York to try and make a living for us but you grew so quickly, within a few weeks and I was scared. You were strong. You hurt me a lot internally. I couldn't understand what it was till one night, about 2 months into my pregnancy, I went into labour. I was bleeding so much. Through the window entered Aro and Caius, the doctor of the family if you will. Aro told me of you being half vampire and how he came through my window in the guise of Charlie to impregnate a human woman experimentally and see what happens. He said if you didn't come out soon that we would both die. He offered to help save my life in exchange that he take care of you so you can be with your own kind and learn to control your vampire thirst. I demanded I see you regularly and he agreed. Of course, being in Italy it made it hard for me. I tried to accept what was going on but I realized how everything was taken from me but you grew into a young woman within four years. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But with it all came a price. I haven't seen or spoken to Charlie since and doctors said there was too damage so I could never have children again. I knew Aro had used me to create a hybrid for his own attention." Renee turned to me and smiled gently

"I think I was the only one that really loved you Bella and still do. Aro does anything for gain but everything I did for you was out of pure unconditional love." She came over to me and embraced me as I sobbed loudly

"You came from inside me, Bella, you are a part of me. No one will love you more than me. Promise me that you will do the right thing and be with Edward. Don't let Aro or even Felix bring you down to their level. Promise me." I looked at my beautiful mother with watery eyes

"Mama..." She cupped my face

"Promise me Bella"

"I promise." She smiled gently and kissed my forehead

"Please don't die, Mama, please." She hushed me and whispered

"You've never called me Mama before. It's the most beautiful word I've heard." She hummed to me gently and rocked me as I cried for her and our sufferings.

The following morning she left, giving me a final hug, whispered an 'I love you' and winked at Edward before getting in her cab and going off. As I watched her drive off I felt a single tear go down my cheek and everything in the house behind me and its people was turning me stone cold. I felt numb now.

* * *

FPOV

I could smell him on her as we escorted her mother to the car. It disgusted me. Edward actually took my mate in his bed even though he knew she was off limits. Bella's mother knew and she accepted it, winking at Edward, acting like I didn't see it. Well this calls for drastic actions. This time, this time I will do this differently. I'll make Bella come to me willingly and I knew just how to do it.

I passed a certain corridor and saw her there in her rich red dress as she walked towards me, swaying her hips seductively. I hugged her, kissing her cheek..

"Heidi" She winked

"Come to admit you want me, Felix?" I smirked

"Oh you minx. No, actually I'm here for something else." She lifted an eyebrow as I produced a rolled up wad of cash from my pocket. I placed it flirtingly between her breasts and leaned down, nipping on her ear lobe

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" She chuckled

"Of course. Quite the hottie." I chuckled with her as I whispered

"Well Heidi, I need a favour."

**Hmmm what do you think? Please review, I only got like 3 for my last one and I'm working hard to make this story happen. Please review for me and thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Go Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight!!! Woop! Woop!**

**Sorry for the delay guys, having to get myself sorted with time off for Christmas but here is the chapter to the story you've all been waiting for...**

Chapter 15

EPOV

I put pen to paper and the romantic verse instantly came to me. Bella deserved a little cheering up after her mother's visit and I immediately thought of a small poem on her pillow to brighten her day.

As I finished up the poem the door knocked and I stood up to answer, fully expecting a loved one when in fact Heidi stood there, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Can I come in?" What was going on?

"Um, I'm just leaving Heidi, can't it wait?" She giggled and pushed me back with one finger into the room.

"No silly, it can't. See I've got a problem..." She stood in front of me and started grinding her knee into my groin

"A very _big_ problem." I gasped at her advances. I've turned her down politely in the past but this was going too far.

"Heidi, no. I can't do this." She fiddled with one of my shirt buttons

"Why? Is there a lady in your life?" Thin ice here Cullen, tread carefully.

"Not anyone you know." I stopped her hands and pushed them down.

"Oh silly boy, we all know you're after Bella, it's so bloody obvious. I just reckon you could do a whole lot better than that" She used her vampire speed to shove me on my couch and I hit it, surprised.

"Heidi, I just said-" She cut me off by climbing on top of me and kissing me on the lips.

"You know you want me Eddie, I've seen you look at me. No man can turn me down and today is your lucky day. Man would kill to be inside me." She ripped my shirt open and I grabbed her wrist

"Heidi so help me I will hurt you if you don't stop right now!" I barked. Sure I was a gentleman but this was getting so out of line. Heidi however giggled again

"Ooo you like it rough. Kinky." I shoved her away but before I knew it she came on top of me again, hand roughly wrapped around my throat, growling. Heidi was a much older vampire than me and her strength was proving to be her advantage.

"Be careful there, darling. I could squash you like a bug. I'm trying to be nice here and I know you want this." I felt my fury coming through me as I fought with her but she suddenly looked into my eyes, her eyes darkened a lot and I feel into a deep pool of numbness. Oh no! Heidi's power...I'm getting drowsy....and....oh god...her body....so...delicious....

As my body weakened I felt her undoing my pants and grinning wickedly.

"Mmm. Yummy." She grabbed my groin and started pumping it as she positioned herself over it

"I want you inside me Edward Cullen, and I _always_ get what I want." As she slid on me she sighed with pleasure. She closed her eyes and started rocking on top of me, moaning quietly. I couldn't move anything. The power was too strong. I could only pray for a miracle. I watched as Heidi tossed her head back, eyes closed as she rode me faster and harder before... the door opened and she and I looked over to see Bella there, gasping at us. Heidi kept riding me as she chuckled

"Hi Bella, want to join us? There's plenty of him to go around" She moaned and kept going as I watched Bella run off, tears down her face.

_Bella...wait!!_ I listened Heidi cry out as her orgasm hit her before she was tossed off me. The trance suddenly broke and I was back. I immediately did up my pants as I saw Carlisle stand over Heidi, holding her in a tight grip. She may be older than me but not older than Carlisle as his strength surpassed either of ours and she struggled against his choke hold.

"Who sent you Heidi? Answer me!" She hissed

"Screw you Cullen! All I needed was to separate the lovely couple which I succeed. Bella won't ever love you now that she knows you fuck other women." I stepped forward

"You tricked me you conniving witch!" I barked.

"Are you working with Aro?" Carlisle pressed as he squeezed Heidi's neck. She gasped trying to break free.

"N-no!"

"Who sent you, you fucking bitch!" I was beyond furious now. She couldn't do this to me and Bella and get away with it.

Bella....I realized.

Heidi cackled as much as she could

"Well two parties wanted either you or Bella. I wanted you to myself and guess who wanted Bella" I tensed immediately. That bastard! I nodded to Carlisle and ran off down after Bella, I had to clear this mess up.

* * *

BPOV

My immediate reaction upon seeing Heidi on top of my mate having the time of her life was, what was going on? But I felt the tears in my eyes and knew I had to get out

I ran down the corridor as one of my favourite songs filled my head with the opening line...Am I not pretty enough? And for once that was a good question.

But Edward wouldn't do this to me. Something was off. He loves me. I know he does. Yet why did he just lie there and let Heidi do it?

I stopped outside Rose's room and knocked. She opened and she looked really distressed.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed as she pulled me in and shut the door. She sighed as she sat on her couch, beckoning me to sit with her

"Bella, this place is a freak show. We have to leave."

"W-why? What happened?" She played with one of her fingernails anxiously

"I was talking with Emmett and Bella he is not doing so well." She turned to look me in the eye

"He was told to help the guards bring in fresh blood supply. He went to the room where tourists were waiting for a so called 'special tour' and he watched all the guards slaughter them. Every. Single. One. Emmett is having horrible images in his head, noises calling to him. He found this place so barbaric that he ran into my room and told me straight up 'Rose, we have to leave. Now. Tonight.' And I don't know what to do Bella. If we leave Aro will hunt us down. I'm so scared." I hugged her. She looked so scared.

"Let me talk to him, Rose. I understand where he's coming from." She cupped my face in despair

"I fear for you too Bella. There is deception everywhere. Lies. Plots. All for Aro's sport and amusement. Edward is in danger. So are you. I don't know what to do."

She was right. This whole thing has been nothing but a game for Aro and now that I spoke with mother I realize I should have a little more faith in Edward.

"Rose...I have to tell you something. I walked in on Edward, having sex with Heidi." She gasped.

"What? What happened?" I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair

"I just walked in on them, Heidi teased me about joining and I just ran out. I don't know what to believe."

"And Edward? Did he want it?"

"He just lay there. He didn't say anything. Didn't try to stop me." She cried out

"A ha! I knew it! She was using her power to get him." I was confused

"What power?" Rose smirked at me

"Bella, Heidi puts her men into numb trances so she can seduce them. Her scent in strong doses arouses the man and she uses it as a tool. She lured Edward into her desires. He wasn't willing. He was just not himself." Well that fucking explains a lot. Edward was faithful. He always would be.

The door burst open and Edward, Emmett and Carlisle burst into the room.

"There you are! Listen we need to talk." Carlisle started as they closed the door behind them. I looked up at Edward who had a guilty look on his face. I just ran up to him and hugged him deeply. I saw him gasp at my reaction to which Rose replied

"It's ok Edward. I told her about Heidi's power." He nodded and hugged me back, kissing me on the head.  
"I love you Bella and only you. We took care of her. She's gone now. For good." Carlisle sighed

"Which means we need to get out of here. This isn't going to look good. From what Emmett has been telling me they are are testing us. Waiting for us to cross the line. I say we leave tonight." I huffed

"In case you aren't aware Carlisle. Aro can easily get us tracked." Carlisle nodded

"Yes. I know. I'm sort of expecting he would. However his games along with his _minions_ are putting our family and our relationships at risk. I won't stand to watch him make Emmett kill innocent lives. I won't stand hear of Felix raping Bella" I gasped with the others.

"WHAT?!" Emmett and Rose called out. Carlisle hushed them.  
"We'll talk later. For now, I need to get you all out and I have a plan." We all sat around the couch listening intently. Carlisle paced a little.

"I know Aro will track us down but I want us to go to this small town by Seattle. Forks it's called. Us boys have already been there. Edward's mind reading will let us know how far away they are. We will know fairly certain when they are approaching. I thought Forks because there is a good forest where we can confront them and it's also the central calling point for other vampires."

Wait, what? Other Vampires? Carlisle clasped his hands together looking at us

"The time is come to call upon our friends and raise an army against them." What? Is he crazy? No one can stand up to the Volturi, they'll be killed.

"How many?" Rose asked, more eager than me clearly. Carlisle shrugged

"I'll get about 50 if I'm lucky." I scoffed

"And if your plan doesn't work? You'll stand to see your sons die? Just like Esme?" Carlisle's eyes darkened

"You don't know a thing about Esme, Bella. I suggest you be quiet!" I gulped.

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed. Carlisle pointed a finger at him

"You better tell her soon Edward. I won't stand by to have my wife tossed around as a freelance subject." He nodded and squeezed my hand, indicating we'll talk. Carlisle then cleared his throat

"However I have a back up as well. Bella, when we get to Forks I want to try something out with you." I lifted an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. I'll arrange for us boys to be night watch tonight. That'll give us a chance to run off tonight. I suggest you take only what you need. Understand?" Everyone nodded, except me. I know Aro and he is not going to take this lightly but if I stay here any longer, my life, Edward's and all his family will be in jeopardy and as much as I knew staying here meant their safety I also knew it meant their demise. So what choice did I have? Now is my chance to be free till I met the Volturi again.

"Bella, trust me, please" Carlisle pleaded, kneeling in front of me.

"I will look after you, as will the others." I smiled a little

"All right. I'll do it." He smiled

"Thank you." He patted my knee before we all nodded and set up the plan for tonight.

We acted like everything was normal for the rest of the day, and I avoided Felix's gaze on me during the family get together and as I went to my room.

The anxiety was killing me so I grabbed an overnight bag and started packing. I grabbed two of my favourite books, _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Jane Eyre_ and stuffed them in there. I took the Cullen's music box and all my jewelry from my mother. I knew I had to grab my pills that I swore to Alice I would take. Then I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a small dress before putting on all blacks to camouflage myself in the night, some black sneakers and did my hair in a messy bun. As I gazed around my room, my haven and yet my prison I knew this was goodbye. The door opened and Rosalie, all in black too, whispered

"Let's go!" I followed her down to the front entrance where Emmett opened the door and we met up with Carlisle and Edward by a black car over the gates. We all jumped over the gate and hoped in the car. Carlisle got in the driver seat, Emmett in the passenger seat. Edward and Rose took the back seats and I hid myself under the seats till we were all clear.

As we drove off to the airport I sighed knowing I've left my dungeon for good. I looked up at Edward who was looking at me with his loving eyes and I realized this was the beginning of a new life for me.

**And there you have it guys. End of Act 2. I'll start the final act, Act 3 in the new year as we conclude this drama filled story but its still far from over. What will Carlisle have in mind for Bella? What will Aro and Felix do? Will Edward and Bella get together? And what about Alice and Jasper? All will be revealed in the next act.**

**Also a big Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! Hope you all have a joyful festive season of turkey, puddings and good presents. I'd love a Daniel Gale as one of my presents cause Rob as Daniel is just heavenly to see. But chances are I'm never going to get it. (sigh)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy 2010 everyone!**

**Hopefully Stephanie Meyer's beautiful creation has another successful year. **

**So thanks for the support I have been getting but I was quite gutted by the few reviews/responses I got for my last chapter :( So please find it in your hearts to offer me a little review of what you think.**

**So now begins ACT 3 for my beloved followers. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

Edward wasn't kidding when he told me Forks was small and dreary. It was perfect. No one would suspect vampires in this little community. As we drove past the sign 'CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU' I could barely contain my excitement. I have never been this far away from Aro before and the thrill of it was amazing.

The town looked so peaceful and warm. Folks were laughing in the bakery. The mailman was whistling. There was even a high school where I saw kids running in to escape the rain. This was life. This is what I have been missing.

"Something on your mind love?" Edward whispered. I smiled and cuddled against him.

"Just seeing this community makes me realize how shut out I've been. There are so many places to see."

"Well we guarantee you will be seeing more of this world in future sweet Bells" Emmett turned to me from the passenger seat and winked.

"So, where are we staying exactly?" Rose asked. I admit I had been wandering that since we left.

"There is a house in the woods. It will be the perfect getaway. No one's used it for decades." I leaned against Edward as he stroked my hair, humming to me till we arrived at our destination.

The house was open and light. There was at least three storeys and looked really modern.

"Are you sure no one lives here Carlisle? It looks too new." I had to double check.

"I can assure you Bella it is safe here." I stepped into the house and looked around amazed. It was even more big inside. So much space.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made a few calls and I had some furniture brought in." Carlisle exclaimed and I noticed the house was all set up.

"Why don't you go check out your rooms?" We all went upstairs and looked for the sign on the door indicating our rooms. I noticed mine was right next door to Edward's. He winked at me and we went into our rooms. The moment I opened mine I gasped. It was a dark red color with a queen sized bed in the middle and a large window on the left with a window seat and creamy drapes. There was another vanity table on the right side and on the right wall nearest the door was a shelf of books. It was so perfect and so me.

"Like it?" I heard Edward call from a door next to the shelves. I noticed our rooms were joined by a door. Even better. I followed him into his room which was a royal blue colour and everything was pretty much the same except his shelf was replaced with a piano.

"He really got our rooms suited just for us." I sighed happily. We embraced and I felt myself happier than I've ever been.

* * *

AroPOV

I sat grimly at my chair while Marcus and Caius sat next to me. I ordered not a word from anyone in the room till I figured out what to do. The Cullens took Bella from me. All of them gone. Vanished. It all happened under my nose but now I know that Carlisle has declared his intentions to me. It seems we have a bit of deja vu on our hands except this time there will be no mercy for any of them.

There was a knock at the door and I saw Demetri enter, he looked a little wary but other than that he was more frustrated than anything else.

"Forgive me Aro. I have been tracking Alice and Jasper Cullen for several days through the America's but I've found that the closer I get to them they seem to know I'm coming and by then they've already left with a good day's lead. I cannot seem to get them." He bowed apologetically. I sighed and caressed my hands in thought.

"We have bigger fish to worry about Demetri. I suppose you need a bit of a catch up. It seems that all the Cullens have disappeared along with my Bella some time in the night when there were guards on duty almost everywhere." I snapped my angry eyes at all the guards in the room as they bowed their head almost shamefully.

"How they escaped I do not know but one thing's for sure, we are going to get them back. I will not rest till Carlisle's head rests on the top of a poker which I will use as my walking cane." I stood and walked down the front of the staircase pacing a little bit. I stopped and grinned. A new plan was now forming.

"Felix." I looked at him standing nearest me on the left side of the guards. His face grim, vengeful.

"It seems Bella isn't too keen on this little arrangement." I tested him. He didn't seem faltered.

"Then she is ungrateful."

"And you still stand by your desire to have her?" He nodded.

"I want her at whatever cost, Aro." I grinned. Good man.

"Demetri. Scan the whereabouts of Bella" Demetri nodded and listened for a second.

"Forks, Washington. The place where we went on our last assignment. The Cullens are with her. It seems they have settled there." Fantastic. Now's our chance. No escaping.

"Very well. Here are my new orders." I came and stood in the middle, addressing the guards in the room.

"I want all the guards in this little quest. You are to surround them from all sides of the state till we corner them in Forks. They won't be able to escape. I'll get Jane to lead a troup from the North side and Alec from the South. I'm also assigning Felix to be my new Head bodyguard and you are all to follow his orders. When you have them, bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Then once we have them we shall determine their punishment from there." I shrugged teasingly

"And who knows gentlemen, perhaps on that day we can have both an execution and a wedding" I shot a look to Felix who's eyes suddenly beamed and he grinned evilly.

"Either way, we'll all going to have a lot of fun. The Cullens will be finished." The group cheered.

"Aro. I think this getting too far." I stopped at that voice. The conscience of the group.

"Marcus. Stay out of this. This is my personal affair and I will not have you mess this for me. I won't ask it again of you." Marcus stood furiously

"Or else what Aro?! You'll threaten me too? Kill me? I'd like to see you try. I am just as powerful as you and so I'd be careful who I was talking to." I chuckled, opening my arms out excitedly

"Marcus, my brother, can't you see this is our finest moment yet? Glory and fear mixed into this one fate of doom for the Cullens. We will be the most powerful clan on this Earth if we aren't already and every one will fear us for the rest of eternity. No one will dare go against us. Does the idea of such a motion not excite you even just a little bit?" Marcus crossed his arms

"You swear to me that Bella will not suffer for this little game of yours? She is very much family to me as well, Aro." I chuckled and walked over to Felix.

"I think dear brother you forget I am doing this for Bella's well being. She will be back here where she belongs, married to this fine gentlemen next to me and producing strong heirs to our family. Besides isn't that what you've always wanted? Children on your lap to call you Grandpa huh Marcus?" I hissed a little icily. His mind games would not work on me.

"Isn't it? A happy, happy little family. Well don't interrupt us again. I know what I'm doing. I assure you once Felix puts her right again then everything will be back as it was. The Cullens will be off my mind and. Does that make you happy?" Marcus watched me for a second and I accept his challenging stare. He then sat down.

"Don't ever question my authority again on this one Marcus. Once more and I will have to resort to other means of shutting you up. And you Caius? Got anything you feel you need to add?" Caius shook his head and crossed his arms. The quiet, obedient one. It always serves him well.

"I didn't think so. Now, are we all clear on the plan?" Everyone acknowledged. I winked at Felix

"They're all yours."

* * *

FPOV

"Whoop! A game of hide and seek. Good to have some company." Demetri howled as we got in a car with drove off to the airport.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces as we rip them limp from limp." He bounced in the passenger seat like a little school boy. He always was such a little child. He fist bumped me on the shoulder as I drove

"Oh come on, get into the spirit, Chief."

"Oh I am in the spirit don't you worry." I grinned as we drove closer to the airport

"I went nothing more than to see Edward Cullen suffer till his last breath."

* * *

BPOV

I woke up from the sound of the piano in the next room so I got up gently and in padded into the next room. I saw Edward sitting shirtless, playing the piano gracefully under candlelight. He was smiling about something which in turn made me smile. I came up behind him and stroked his back muscles which made him stop playing and lean into me as my hands now travelled, exploring his chest.

"Hey"

"Hey" He purred softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. Your beautiful playing woke me but it was worth it." He closed his eyes and his hands covered mine as I continued stroking his chest.

"Come to bed" I murmured, kissing his cheek. He grinned

"Why Bella, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." I licked the side of his face, my hand going lower into his pants

"Is that a bad thing?" He chuckled

"I suppose not." He turned and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face, kissing him passionately as he took us to my bed.

The next morning I woke up to Edward nuzzling my neck from behind and I giggled

"At last sleeping beauty is awake!" He exclaimed with an exaggerated French accent. I rolled my eyes

"Maybe it was because someone wore me out." He kissed my bare shoulder sending tingles through me.

"Damn right I did." Perhaps boosting his ego isn't a good thing first thing in the morning.

"I was thinking we may go hunting today. I want to see your skills." I gasped

"I haven't hunted in a very long time."

"Well then let's get started." He got out of bed

"It's still too early" I whined.

"Bella, can't sleep remember? There comes a time when I want to get out of bed even if it is a wonderful place sometimes." I sat up and rubbed my eyes

"Only for you, Edward and just this once."

"Gee thanks love" He murmured sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Rose kindly made me some toast to keep me going before Edward met up with me outside. He grinned

"There is a lake about 3 miles from here in the woods. Race you." He took off and I gasped

"No fair." I started running after him but even in my vampire speed he was just too far ahead.

"Come on slow poke!" He called out. I pushed myself to my limit and came up just behind him. He smiled looking behind me and I took a chance and jumped onto his back. He stopped and gripped my legs as I wrapped them around his waist

"You're too fast" I exclaimed. He then looked over his shoulder at me

"Then you better hold on tight spider monkey" He took off running again and I felt the wind in hair again. He really was fast and before we knew it we arrived at the lake. I dropped down and splashed my face on the water. I grinned

"So, when do you start?" I turned and saw Edward standing there, stiff. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Edward?" He looked at me before looking to his right.

"Bella..." He took my hand and I was confused. We walked for about 10 minutes through the woods till we finally reached an open meadow. It was beautiful. Open. The light shone on the flowers in the area and to my surprise there was a little cottage on the other side. How cute! I grinned and ran through the field. It was perfect. I span in a circle and stopped when I heard the door open at the cottage. I stopped and gasped.

"Alice?"

**Review please please please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, sitting down at the table in the cottage. Alice ran a hand through her hair

"It's the only place I can stay safe in at the moment. For a while Jasper and I have been tracked by Demetri but it seems he's gone back to Italy giving up." I lifted an eyebrow

"What do you mean? He's the best tracker out there. Why would he stop?"

"He's never been able to get close enough to us. We are always one step ahead of him." Alice looked out of the window at Edward Jasper in the fields talking, her gaze distant.

"How can you be?" Her gaze continued to be blank and I was confused.

"Alice?" She didn't respond and I waved my hand in front of her face

"Alice?" Now I was getting worried.  
"Alice?!" I started shaking her now and suddenly her eyes returned to normal and she gasped. She looked at me with fear

"Oh no! Edward! Jasper!" I saw Edward and Jasper rush inside and stood next to Alice

"Aro has sent all the Volturi Guard to capture us. They are on a plane coming this way. They are going to sneak up on us."

"What? Can you read minds as well?" I didn't understand. Alice never mentioned this to me before.

"No Bella, she can see into the future." Jasper explained, putting an arm around Alice.

"We left because Alice was discovering this new power that awakened in her, telling her visions of things to be for me and her if we didn't leave. So you see, we had to else she and I would have suffered a great deal." I snapped, without even realizing I did

"And you think Edward and I haven't suffered a great deal? How dare you!" Edward copied Jasper and pulled me to him

"Bella..." He soothed. I took a deep breath.

"How long till they get here?" Jasper shrugged

"In this case maybe three days at the most"

"Shit" I barked and I looked at Edward  
"We have to talk to Carlisle" He nodded.

Alice and Jasper followed us to our house where they were happily received by Rose, Carlisle and Emmett...only after they explained their situation of course.

Now we sat in the lounge going over the dilemma.

"So, everything is happening as I expected it to. Aro sends his goonies to his work for him. Well either way, we'll be ready. I'm going to make a few calls and get some our relatives in on this and I mean everyone!"

"The Denalis?" Edward hissed. Carlisle nodded

"Must be done, Edward. You'll just have to face her." I looked at Edward unsure of what Carlisle meant but Edward didn't look to be in the mood to explain.

"Alice" Rose hissed. I looked to see her shaking Alice from her visions but Jasper stopped her

"She still isn't in control of her visions. She only recently discovered her powers. She'll come back when the vision ends." He explained gently as he sat next to Alice and patiently waited for her.

Then after a few more seconds Alice came back and gasped

"This isn't good." She turned to look at me and Edward

"Edward, whatever you do, don't let Bella escape your sight. I just saw her in the woods. Alone. She was running from something and then she got snatched. She'll be taken to Italy where Aro will make her marry Felix." I gasped. Has it come to that? I am to marry my rapist?

"And that's not all. We are all to be executed when they bring us back to Italy. Aro will rip off our heads one by one." Now I was scared as an image of Aro snapping Edward's head off came to mind and I sobbed  
"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I have to go back to them."

"What? No! Bella it's too late. We are already far too deep into this. I won't give you back to those sadist fucks! Never! And I will never let you leave my sight. I swear." Edward vowed as he held me in his arms. He tried to shush me but I sobbed thinking of the pain this causing me but also that everyone around me is going to suffer because of me. It seems my very existence has brought nothing but pain. It started with my mother and now it descends past me to these vampires, my family. And it will mean the demise of my Edward. The man I love so much. The thought made me sick and I excused myself to the bathroom and threw up. I cried as I continued to vomit with the images in my head and Edward came to the bathroom. He knelt down and rubbed my back.

"Bella, please don't worry. Carlisle has gone to call the other clans. We have a fighting chance and by god, Emmett, Jasper and I will not let you or the other girls get hurt. And Felix will never touch you again. I will make sure of that."

"Last time you fought him you could have been crushed. There are no rules this time Edward. Felix is stronger and taller. He is a born fighter. You cannot beat him." I whimpered and Edward kissed my temple

"Have faith, love." He helped me upstairs and to bed after I told him I was okay to get up. For some reasons I was getting the impression Edward's reassurances were more himself than for me. However as I hit the bed sleep enveloped me, stopping my thoughts of worry instantly till...

_I was being held back by Demetri as I saw each of the Cullens on their knees restrained by a Volturi Guard in Aro's gathering hall. Aro stood in front of Carlisle and ripped his head off instantly. Aro closed his eyes in deep pleasure as he held his head. Rose and Alice screamed while Edward, Emmett and Jasper cried out in despair. I watched one by one as Aro ripped off each of their heads and I screamed for each one till at last Edward was left and Aro motioned to have me brought next to him as he stood in front of Edward._

"_I want him to see you one last time." He winked at me but then I noticed Felix coming behind Edward and I cried out only to have it muffled by Demetri's hand as I struggled to get to Edward who watched Aro waiting for his death. Then he gasped as Felix came up behind and grabbed his face in his hands. I screamed in Demetri's hand for Felix to stop but Felix just looked at me with an evil grin before snapping Edward's neck._

I bolted up in my bed, crying out. Edward was next to me and he grabbed me, pulling me to him.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with worried eyes.

"It's just a dream Bella. It's ok. You're safe." I sobbed. He's alive but I know I've sealed his fate. I know now that the Volturi are getting closer and closer and my worries had skyrocketed.

He rocked me in his arms gently as he hummed to me. It soothed me a little till I could only whimper. Sleep however would not come for the rest of the night.

In the morning we all sat in the living room and Rose sat next to me giving me a cup of tea which was so cleansing and calming.

"As it stands I have gotten contacts for a few relatives. They should be here within twenty four hours. In saying that, several clans don't want to get involved with the Volturi obviously feeling we cannot win but I say we can. I think also once we figure out what Bella's special power is then we can use it to our advantage, Either way we have several good clans approaching including The Denalis, The Amazons, The Nomads and Allistar's group were surprisingly here for a visit but they've agreed to come to. That makes fifteen of them. Including us that's twenty three. We have a good chance." Jasper sighed

"Need I remind you Carlisle that most of these Volturi have been around for much longer than the vampires you've summoned. Their powers are slightly stronger if you get what I mean."

"Sometimes it's the brains that win Jasper not just strength. We need speed. Not strength."

"Then there is Jane with her special powers that will stop any of us actually getting within ten feet of them." Rose added next to me.

"Have faith all of you! Last thing we need is for Bella to have a panic attack." I rolled my eyes

"Thanks Carlisle. Glad to know I have your reassurance. I know we have a slim chance at best so it's not like I'm hearing anything new." Carlisle looked at us all grimly  
"Do none of you believe we can win this?" The room was silent for a bit before Edward spoke up

"I want to have faith and I do. I just think we have to be smart and realistic. We need a hell of a plan to win this Carlisle so I hope you have a good idea for when the others get here." Carlisle nodded.

"Till then we need to hunt." Emmett stood up and motioned for the door. Everyone stood to get up except me

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather stay here and cook up some food for me."

"Well we certainly aren't leaving you alone. Not with Alice's visions and the Volturi not too far off. I'll stay here." Edward ordered as he sat back down.

"Edward you have to hunt" Carlisle pleaded.

"Carlisle I must stay. At least bring me some blood when you get back." I placed my hand on his chest

"Edward you will get weaker if you don't go with them."

"Bella I swore I would protect you and not let you leave my sight!" He snapped back. Alice came and sat on the coffee table in front of us

"Edward, Jasper and I will stay with her. We hunted recently so we'll be ok. You go and hunt. We'll keep her safe. My visions will let me know if anything comes up." I nodded to Edward to go. His eyes looked torn.

"But Bella-"

"Go Edward. I need you strong." He squeezed my hand once before Emmett put an arm around him leading him out the door.

It wasn't till Edward, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle left that I sank into the couch suddenly feeling very sad.

"Miss him already." Jasper chuckled.

"He misses you too."

"You are like a mood ring." I said lamely before getting up and going to make some food. I steamed some noodles and got out a wok. Hopefully some cooking will take my mind off the situation. I was too optimistic. As I cooked my stir fry it gave me a chance to reflect.

My mother has gone and I will never hear from her again. She is the ill fated woman of Aro's plans. Now she's passed it on to me to which I'm passing it on to others. Then again, Edward still hasn't told me the story of Esme. Maybe this will bring me one step closer to figuring out Aro and Carlisle's personal feud. I just hated the fact that so many must suffer for me. Have I really been that selfish?

Then suddenly I felt very dizzy, everything was getting more blurry.

"Where's Bella?" Alice called from upstairs. I gripped the table for support but it couldn't hold up legs which gave out on me and I fainted to Alice's distancing cries

"BELLA? OH MY GOD! BELLA!!!!"

* * *

FPOV

Demetri and I arrived in Washington D.C and we clicked our knuckles as we started making a run through the forest. Jane took off North and Alec went south. Either way we started heading to our destination in aims of surrounding them.

"As long as I get Jasper, I'll give you Edward" Demetri offered to me as we ran through the woods.

"You're on." I called and suddenly Demetri sped up by a good fifteen feet being the tracker after all.

"Come on slow poke!" He called back to me. Oh if he thinks he is going to get promoted when we complete the mission then he can forget it. I stretched my long legs till I finally was close enough to him.

"Who are you calling slow poke?" Demetri rolled his eyes

"You take things too personally Felix. Your bride better tame it out of you." I barked with laughter

"Ha! The only one doing any taming will be me." Demetri mouthed a howl.

"Damn! You're on fire." We had a good two days till we got to Forks but it was faster than any other route.

* * *

BPOV

"She's coming to." I heard a voice call in the distance and I gently opened my eyes to several faces around me. I let my eyes adjust and I saw Carlisle sitting next to me touching my forehead and Edward on the other side of me holding my hands. The others were on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, looking into my eyes.

"Y-yes." He nodded and grabbed his little flashlight and shone them to my eyes, examining them.

"I think Bella's just very undernourished. Good thing she was making some food. She needed it. She just needs food and rest. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We haven't got much time!" Alice hissed.

"Shhh. Keep it down." Carlisle ordered lowly. He nodded to Edward before he left the room mentioning something about food to Rose.

Edward pressed my hands to his forehead before kissing them gently. He looked at me and smiled sadly

"Now you see why I can't leave you. Something always goes wrong." He looked so beautiful on the bed, worry and love all over his face.

"I love you Edward." He came and lay next to me, wrapping me in his arms. He kissed all over my face, my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips, my nose and the top of my head

"I love you too Bella. So so much." He stroked my arm gently

"You really had me worried love."

"I'm the worrier Edward not you. Don't worry about me." He lifted an eyebrow

"Why shouldn't I? You are my life Bella. Without you I have nothing. I have to worry about the one thing that matters most to me." I giggled lowly

"I am so not a thing." He giggled with me.

"Only you could joke about this Bella."

Rose came in with a tray of food. She smiled at me and placed the tray on the bed. I saw some hot, fresh chicken noodle soup and some toast. There was also a glass of orange juice.

"This is amazing Rose, thanks." She winked and left us again. Edward, being the lover that he is decided to feed me the soup and bread slowly, taking his time, like he was no hurry at all.

"You know I'm not a baby right?" He winked as he put the finished food on the ground, off the bed.

"You're my baby. _My baby. My baby. Don't you want me anymore?"_ He broke into song and I cupped his face smiling

"I'll always want you." I kissed him deeply as he leaned over me, tucking me under him as he held me and kissed me passionately.

I woke up and felt the food coming back up again so I rushed to the bathroom and threw up again. This wasn't good. Not only was I undernourished but I was getting a tummy bug. Not good.

"Bella?" Edward called as he came into the bathroom and saw me leaning over the toilet. He came and sat next to me, touching my forehead.

"You don't have a fever."  
"Isabella Marie!" Alice cried out as she ran into the room shocked.

"I certainly hope these next visions I had were false."

"What do you mean?" I squeaked from the toilet. She held up my pills frowning

"Please tell me you've been taking these since I left." Yes, I took them the day I went out with Felix and then...._Oh shit!_

"I guess I had a little too much on my mind." Alice's jaw tightened.

"Well then I hope you're both ready to be parents cause I saw you both with a baby in your arms." Edward sighed.

"Alice, go get Carlisle." Alice stormed off leaving me with Edward who surprisingly was smiling.  
"This is amazing. I'm going to be a father." He beamed and hugged me gently

"You have given me my dream, Bella." I gasped

"You aren't upset?" Edward winked

"Can't provoke that raging bull any more by suddenly being very excited. She doesn't seem to be too happy." He then suddenly tensed

"It's not Felix's by any chance?" I rolled my eyes

"No Edward. I stopped taking the pill after mine and Felix's last time." Carlisle came in and took me to the bed to examine me.

"I guess the symptoms match, Bella. I think you and Edward are in need of congratulations." Alice groaned  
"What congratulations?! We are at war!" Jasper calmed her

"We all need some relief and good news just once." She muttered something under her breath like 'it's not good news' but I was hugging Edward and too happy to care. My chance for having a child was finally here and Edward was the father. I felt a tear realizing my existence is not all about the taking of my loved one's lives but it is also about to give life too.

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Support our Twilighters! Taylor Lautner and Anna Kendrick looked amazing at the Golden Globes eh?**

**Stephanie Meyer's Twilight gave them that opportunity. Good woman she is.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

As much as celebrating a pregnancy is a joyous occasion, I knew there were two problems. Firstly, the pregnancy routines like constant sickness would always be a pain in the ass. It left me weak and moody but Edward was a darling, he would hold my hair out of the way and rub my back. Still, it didn't make me feel attractive very much and my boobs were so sore. A bump had already started forming and Carlisle told me this is a hybrid baby I'm carrying much like I am and they are known to grow a bit faster than a normal baby. My delivery would most likely be in 4-6 weeks. However because of Aro's army marching our way, the second problem was that we were trouble and I wasn't sure if the baby or I would survive. Perfect timing right?

The knock at the door awoke me and I sat up with Edward indicating whoever it was to come in. Carlisle appeared and he cleared his throat

"We have a human approaching the area with several others. I suggest you all get prepared in whatever way you can to appear human. This included you Bella." I rolled my eyes

"Don't worry, I think this little baby bump may help indicate my humanness." I got dressed and came downstairs to hang out in the living area. The others were already there trying to subtly appear human. Emmett was playing XBOX. Rose was curled on the couch reading a book and Jasper and Alice were playing cards. I laid on my head Edward's lap and he was stroking my hair as the human smell became quite strong along with some other, less human smell. They knocked on the door. Carlisle came over and answered it.

"Hello" Carlisle greeted happily, like there was no issues or problems in his life. Gee, he was good.

"Hello we heard there were new residents in the area so we felt we would be polite and introduce ourselves." The gruff voice said. Carlisle smiled

"Of course, come in and meet my family." Carlisle lead the people into the living room and we all looked up to see a tall, older looking man in a police uniform accompanied by another older man and a tall young man with dark hair.

"Hello. I'm Charlie Swan, I'm Police Chief here in Forks, and this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They reside on the other side of the Forest in an area called La Push." I gasped for two reasons. Firstly, by the smell of Harry and Jacob, they certainly didn't appear human, to which I would have to ask Edward about but I could see they were giving similar reactions to us. And secondly, I remember mother talking of living in Forks and being engaged to a man named Charlie....was this him?" The introductions went around

"That is my son, Emmett and his partner Rosalie on the couch. Here is my son, Jasper and his partner Alice and finally on this side is my son, Edward and his partner Bella" I smiled up at Charlie and he showed a small smile

"Congratulations on the baby. We have a good medical staff at the hospital. You would be very well taken care of." I nodded though I highly doubt the staff would ready to meet a human/vampire child.

"Thank you. We'll definitely consider it." I returned politely. Charlie's walkie went off and he sighed

"Duty calls. I'm afraid I'll have to postponed this for another time." He nodded to us and to Carlisle before heading out. I couldn't just let him get away like this.

"Wait!" I called. I stood up slowly with Edward's support and Charlie looked at me confused.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" The others shared equally confused faces but Charlie just nodded and helped me outside and closed the door. He and I walked over to the forest entrance and I could feel Edward watching me from the window. I turned to Charlie and sighed

"This may come off a bit weird Chief Swan-"

"Charlie" He corrected smiling.

"Charlie," I repeated. "However a while ago I think maybe you might have known my mother." Charlie grinned

"Oh? Did I help her in a case?" I shook my head.

"Her name was Renee Dwyer." I watched his expression shift dramatically from smiling to surprise and then to sadness.

"You were engaged to her and then sent her out when she got pregnant." Charlie was confused

"You were that baby?" I couldn't let my immortality slip so I improvised

"Actually that baby...died. I'm her much later child when she tried again." He nodded and he took a deep breath. He looked at me with this new found knowledge and his eyes expressed genuine care

"How is she?" I gulped, fearing a tear would come to my eye

"S-she isn't doing well. She's got terminal cancer. She never tells me where she lives. She wanders from place to place now. She is very lonely and awaiting death with much regret for what happened between you." He had a tear in his eye instead and his voice got shaky

"She and I were high school sweethearts. She meant the world to me and then she got pregnant with another man. No matter how much I hated her then she would always leave a mark in my heart. One that would never fill. Not even my current wife could heal it. However I miss her. A lot." I felt his pain and for once it didn't matter the harsh times between them, we both had a sadness for her soon to be death. For this reason we embraced and we cried. I held him as he cried gently and I felt my heart open to him. He could be like a father I might have had if he and my mother stayed together. He was special and no doubt I wanted him in my life. He pulled away and wiped his eye, smiling

"I hope you stay here in Forks, it would be nice to have a piece of her in my life to remember her by. I'd really like for you to meet my wife as well. We never managed to have kids of our own but I have no doubt she'd accept you like a daughter too." He looked down at my bump chuckling

"And this one too." I nodded and he took one of my hands between his and he sighed

"A big pleasure to have you here in Forks, Bella. And your family of course. I hope your stay is pleasant and full of joy." _God if you only knew Charlie!_

He hoped into the car with a sort of peace of mind look to him and he waved to me before driving off. I turned and looked up at Edward but found he wasn't at the window so I walked up to the door and stepped inside. I saw the two Blacks and my family on opposite ends on stand off. Whoa!

"You think these Volturi would endanger everyone at Forks?" The man, Billy, asked. Carlisle nodded

"They thirst for blood unlike us. We only drink from animals." Jacob huffed

"And should we believe that blood-sucker?" Emmett hissed

"You'd better because these guys will be here soon enough and we need whatever help we can get to save us and your town. We mean no harm to them." Jacob looked ready to bite back but Billy stopped him.

"I'll talk to the boys and we'll see what we can do. We should have an answer for you tonight." Carlisle nodded and the two men came over towards the door. Billy stepped out and Jacob looked at me with a small spark in his eye. Weird. They walked out and I came over to the living area

"What was that?" I asked. Alice brought me to the couch

"They are werewolves Bella, that's why they smell different. They might be able to help us with the the Volturi." I gasped

"That's great isn't it? The more the merrier."

"Yeah but trusting those mutts is another thing all together" Emmett spat. Carlisle calmed him and he turned to me

"What did you say to Charlie?" So I began to explain to them about Renee and Charlie.

* * *

FPOV

I saw a sign on my way through the forest that showed 800 miles till we reach Forks. We were getting there faster than I thought. The closer we got, the more I thought of how I was going to torture Edward, make his death stretched out and painful. The closer we got, the more I thought of Bella and I, finally married, and she's under me on my bed as I took her again and again and again without the worry of interruption and happiness at last. The thought of it all was delicious and exciting. I hoped they were ready for us because we were going to come in with a bang. To pass the time Demetri and I would make bets and the most recent was how long do we think the fight would last. He betted about an hour. I betted him it would be less than that.

* * *

BPOV

"Welcome to you all" Carlisle greeted the vampires around him. They were all hang out in the living area discussing possible ways of winning when Carlisle took command.

"Clearly the situation is bigger than we think. We will need all we can to defeat this threat and the fact that you are willing to help my family is an honor and I will always be there should any of you need a favor in return. I know some of you are questioning Bella's place and her child but I can assure you she is of a strong blood and the child is very much a loved combination of Bella and my son Edward. Let's leave it at that." As he continued with potential formations and plans I could still see people giving me a suspicious look. Edward held me close, trying to shake me of my worries. One woman in particular kept her eyes on Edward, twirling a curly strand of hair seductively and flicking her crossed bare leg. Maybe she had the ability to dress in short skirts and flirt constantly but could she be any more stupid? Not only was I having Edward's baby and he loved me but we've both dealt with much worse than her when we were in Italy. Yet she didn't seem to take the hint.

There was a knock at the door Carlisle tensed.

"Excuse me for a moment." He stepped outside and Jasper followed him. The musky scent indicated that the Blacks were here. Several vampires looked out the window and got talking.

"Nothing but a punch of gossips." Edward whispered teasingly in my ear.

"And it looks like the the lady in red is trying to get your intention." Edward chuckled

"Tanya has been trying to get my attention for too long. You are my only form of attention I need" He rubbed my stomach gently and kissed my cheek

"Correction, both of you need my attention." He snuggled against his back even more and sighed. I was content. Edward sighed suddenly. Carlisle must have told him something in his mind and as always I wanted to know what was going on.

"It seems the pack want to make a contract with us. If we are to get their help then we must swear to never turn a human being as a vampire and stay off their land and in return they will stay off ours. We'd only come together if a threat is endangering the townspeople and nothing more."

"And did Carlisle agree?" I asked anxiously. He nodded.

That night as we lay in bed and I was resting against Edward I heard him groan

"Carlisle wants to test your potential power in the morning so be careful and take it easy for me, okay?" I nodded. I've always wanted to know what my own special power would be anyway. I giggled seeing him reading a Jane Austen book but he assured me Austen books can be read by men too. It made me giggle even more.

I fell asleep more easily than I thought but it seemed it was all short lived as another dream took over....

_I was watching Renee and Charlie at their wedding and she had a bump. She was pregnant. She gave birth and they named her Bella. She grew up and was coming out of Forks High School, hand in hand with Jacob Black. She's kissing him against a truck and she's looking at me across from her as she kisses him. They both turn and laugh at me._

"_You don't belong in this world. You're not meant to be happy like me." Jacob winked to someone behind me_

"_She's all yours gentlemen. We don't need her." He then went back to kissing this other Bella who wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her between the truck and him kissing her passionately as I was grabbed from behind and I heard gentle cooing_

"_Let's go Bella. Aro's waiting at home and we have a child to make." I knew that voice and I cried out for help, for Edward and it was all in vain._

I sat up and Edward was holding me

"Calm down Bella, it was a dream." I started crying

"Am I not meant to be happy Edward?" He gasped

"Of course you are love. We are having a baby. We'll beat the Volturi and raise a family together without any fear. I promise." I sighed deeply and hugged Edward. This constant worry was really getting to me now and no doubt was affecting the baby.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and lay down

"Just read to me till I fall asleep. I want to hear your voice." He nodded and turned back to his reading of _Mansfield Park_

"Mr Rushworth must and would improve in good society; and if Maria could now speak so securely of her happiness with him, speaking certainly without the prejudice, the blindness of love, she ought to be believed..." His voice faded away and I started falling back to sleep with the inkling of concern for my baby's future still in my head.

**Reviews please please please please please please please please please please please!!! I can go on you know lol**

Please please please please please please please please please please.....


	19. Chapter 19

**Go Stephanie Meyer's universe. What a great little world she made.**

Chapter 19

BPOV

Carlisle took me out the following morning and we stepped into the yard where Jasper and Garrett stood waiting.

"So Bella I have this theory that I want to try. You say you aren't affected by the powers of vampires. Let's test something. I hope you don't mind of Jasper and Garrett try and force their powers into your mind and body and I want to see what you can do. All right?" I nodded it was okay but I was worried that I couldn't do anything. Carlisle gave them a single nod and I felt something coming at me but it wasn't hurting me or changing anything. Carlisle told them to stop and he hummed with interest.

"So it would seem Bella that you are like a shield. I think you have the ability to shield yourself and those around you from the powers of others." That came as a shock. So...I could defend them all when the Volturi came but would I be ready in time for them?

"So I what I want you to do is thinking of something that makes you very emotional because it releases more energy and it could spark something. Use it to push their powers away. Okay?" I nodded and thought of my mother which was making me angry and shake and I found the powers pushing away but it wasn't as fast or as strong.

"Bella it's not strong enough." I thought of Edward and his pain which was even stronger but it was not sending the boys back and now I was furious, I was sick of being so vulnerable and not being able to defend myself and my family, my child. Jasper and Garrett were sent flying back and Carlisle clapped.

"There we go. You must channel your energy based on your most vulnerable sources." I nodded to him before seeing Jasper and Garrett come over smiling.

"I think that's enough for Bella. She and her child need rest." Jasper, ever the empath, said and gestured me back into the house.

That night I lay in Edward's arms and reflected on the day or two coming. I wanted to see the look on Felix's face when he got killed. His presence was beyond dangerous now and his twisted mind plots to make his mate were beyond crazy. To spend an eternity with Felix was just something I would kill myself if it ever happened.

Edward's hand stroked my small baby bump and he kissed my head

"$100 dollars for your thoughts" He murmured. I rolled my eyes  
"That's not the expression and you know it" He chuckled  
"Well at this rate with the amount of thinking you are doing and how it shows on your face, I'd say its worth more than a penny." I snugged into his strong, warm chest and I whispered

"I have no life without you Edward. You and the baby are everything to me." He lifted my chin and kissed me deeply

"Ditto my love" That night we made love, slow and tender, savoring each moment, each of our senses and declaring our love like it will be our last time. It scared me a little but the real worry came after.

* * *

FPOV

'CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU'

The most exciting words to me at the moment. Demetri and I stepped into the city streets that evening and had a little search around the area. Jane indicted to Demetri that they were less than a day behind us which is no matter, I plan to strike tomorrow anyway. However it shows they are not in the town area. They wouldn't be that stupid to expose themselves like this. However a snack or two before tomorrow might be a wise idea.

"Grab three very lucky people and take them to the forest" I ordered and Demetri started walking off in search of them but turned back to me confused

"And what about you?" I stepped in front of the still open store, grinning at the sign 'FORKS BRIDAL WEAR'

"I'll catch up with you"

* * *

BPOV

The instant door slam that morning woke me up and Edward was up on his feet.

"It's time. They are gathering in the forest. The wolves are on the lawn ready to go." Carlisle informed. Edward nodded. His face looked grim with concentration.

"Get dressed Bella" He softly ordered and I did as he said. I put on some comfortable black wear and a loose shirt which may help cover the baby bump since I don't think the Volturi should be aware of it. Any resource or advantage they can gain then they will snatch it.

I met the others downstairs where I was given some food to keep the two of us going although I ate more for the baby then for me since I wasn't feeling very hungry. In fact I felt sick to be honest.

Everyone gathered outside and I remained by Edward's side as much as possible. Alice came over next to me and tried to comfort me but she was too nervous to make me feel better.

Edward and Alice were able to detect where they were and we followed the path to the open field where Alice and Jasper were first seen. The only difference was that the cottage was burnt, the after stench of human bodies looming in the area. Sadistic to say the least. The fire still blazing behind them was now frightening.

I stood by my group, the wolves in front, guarding. I looked to see Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec step forward from the other twenty or so guards.

"So, Aro sends his minions to do his dirty work for him" Garrett snorts. Felix chuckled

"Oh don't worry, he will take matters into his own hands soon enough. If you meet our demands then most shall be spared." Carlisle lifted an eyebrow suspiciously

"What are your demands, Felix?" He looked to his comrades agreeing before looking directly at me

"Bella is to return to Italy where she belongs. Her punishment shall be decided from there. I can assure you she will escape with her life. The Cullens are to join us as well. Your punishment naturally depends on Aro's orders. If this demand is met then the rest of you shall be spared and pardoned for your stubbornness to try and go against us. If however, none of these requests are met, well we shall have to take you all by force and some of you won't even make it Italy and that's your own fault. The rest of you shall be decapitated and burned in the fire behind me." He grinned to us and turned to the wolves

"That includes you mutts" The wolves growled at him. Now I really felt sick and the only comfort I had was Edward squeezing my hand. Carlisle stepped forward with the wolves and hissed

"None of us will willing come with you. Bella is part of our family now and she shall remain here where she belongs. Not with you sadistic killers bent on your own greeds and lusts. As for the rest of us we also choose to stay here and fight since we know Aro's sentence. You don't have to sugar coat anything. I suggest you go back and report to Aro that this ends here. Leave in peace and that way none of you will be harmed."

The whole Volturi erupted in laughter and Jane grinned

"Very patriotic words Carlisle but they won't save any of you. Our powers will have you all on the grounds within minutes. This is your chance." She warned gently.

"We have a secret weapon too don't you worry." Carlisle nodded to me and I nodded back, I placed the invisible shield around everyone. With this, the Volturi are vulnerable at using their own powers and will have to fight manually. The tournament shows they have enough practice but we have more people on our side including werewolves. I hissed

"Edward, I won't be able to hold it off long. Go." Edward kissed me before stepping out and with the others. Felix nodded to the men behind him to get ready and we all braced ourselves for impact. Jane and Alec gasped.

"Our powers aren't working!" They all looked at me and smiled

"Sorry I forgot to mention. Shielding is my speciality." I called out and then suddenly Jane and Alec were taken down by Kate and Garrett to fight. The wolves took off for the other guards and the Cullens fought Demetri and Felix. Alice stayed with me as I defended my group and rubbed my back. I saw Demetri and Felix struggle to fend them all off and I felt a grain of hope within me. Emmett and Edward had Felix down on his knees while Carlisle and Jasper saw Demetri restrained and ready to be killed. Alice and I quietly cheered. We were winning! The Volturi were going down.

"You did it Bella, your shield is saving them! The Volturi is powerless!" Alice squeaked, hugging me. I couldn't believe it. I never thought this day would come and here I was standing with Alice finally seeing our future together. Alice suddenly froze and I turned to her. She was blank eyed. She was having a vision. Please be good. Please be good.

She came back and gasped, tear eyed

"Bella..." She whimpered before we were both grabbed from behind and restrained.

"Take off your shield, now" One man hissed behind me. It sounded familiar. Corin.

One of the wolves barked loudly towards us and majority of the party turned to see Alice and I restrained. Corin had his fangs at my neck, ready to do something drastic if need be.

This was enough of a distraction for Felix and Demetri to get out. Demetri sent Carlisle crashing into a tree and Demetri holding Jasper down against the ground. Felix was crushing Emmett's face on the ground with his foot and had Edward by the head, ready to rip it off

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I screamed out. Felix hissed

"Drop the shield Bella and they will be spared before Aro." I looked to see Alice held back by Rodrigo and she whimpered  
"Jasper, baby" Demetri was winking at her and pressing him down even further. Emmett was struggling to get up but Felix kept his foot down and Edward hissed at him, panting

"No! Bella, don't. Our family is important. It's about our family's survival." I noticed his hint about the baby and I was thinking if it but seeing Carlisle trapped at the tree, one wrong move and the surrounding Volturi will kill him. Seeing my family and other vampires in a draw situation soon to be losing situation and seeing the wolves limping around the Volturi made me conclude that I wasn't going to make anyone else suffer for my causes much longer. I cried, looking at Edward

"I'm sorry, Edward" I whimpered and dropped the shield. The field felt lighter but I felt weaker. Suddenly they all screamed as Jane's power took over and they were all on the ground wriggling in agony. The four main Volturi got to work and knocked out the Cullens, reporting several other guards to carry them the the airport where a private jet was waiting, courtesy of Aro. I saw Alice taken away by Rodrigo leaving me held back by Corin as Felix loomed in front of me, smiling like he had barely a scratch on him. Another guard came over to Corin and I. He tied my hands with strong wires and took a bandana, gagging me as Felix winked

"This is just the beginning my sweet" I could only whimper against the gag instead of pleading to Felix and suddenly it all went black.

* * *

FPOV

After she was tied up, Corin knocked her out and scooped her in his arms as well took off towards Forks' tiny airport.

I finally had Bella back again and things were going to change. Soon as the Cullens were disposed of, Bella would remain at the Volturi house, heavily guarded in my room. She could only leave to attend to me or Aro and be ready for me every night. Sure it will take a while to get her into the rhythm I want of her but that's nothing I couldn't handle. She will be the mate I've always wanted her to be and all shall work out for everyone at the Volturi house.

When we arrived at the airport and got on jet I noticed Bella's shirt hooked up a little but and her stomach was a bit bigger than normal. It couldn't be...

I called Rodrigo over, he could detect different energies and if indeed there was a baby in there, he would pick up its energy. He placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. Within a moment he opened them and looked at me

"She's pregnant, Felix" Perhaps my time with her was well thought and planned. Now I have something else to look forward to. A son. Rodrigo sighed

"I know what you're thinking Felix and the answer is no, it's not yours. You know how human/vampire hybrids grow faster than usual well this one is only about 2/3 days old. It's Edward's baby without a doubt." All the happiness within me was swarmed with fire and rage at that point. I was beyond furious.

"Oh his death will be all the more pleasurable. She may be my mate but she and the baby will really suffer for this."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I know I totally spoiled the potential victory but I personally think it's not a victory unless Aro goes down as well. So you shall see what happens in Italy.**

**Please review as always although the amount of reviews I am getting has severally decreased. Not long now but please keep giving me something to work with. I need your reviews to keep this story going.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephanie Meyer created this Twilight Universe so let's all give thanks for the amazing series and countdown till Eclipse.**

**A very special mention to RachyDoodle who has stuck by me for some time now and always gives amazing feedback. Check out her fics!**

**Also thank you Mystery Girl 01 for your detailed review also. It brought out lots of cute fuzzies in me lol.**

**Anyway, another great one here for you.**

Chapter 20

AroPOV

So this is it. My moment has finally come. It seems that now is the time for the Cullens to go down. Everything has finally led me to this moment. Carlisle knew my intentions as I did his. No need to play around anymore.

As I sat there and anxiously waited for their return and to give that pleasurable death sentence I couldn't help but reflect on how it all started...

_FLASHBACK:_

_109 years ago...._

_I caressed her bare shoulder sending tingles on her skin. Seeing her shiver from my touch was amazing. I kissed the back of her neck and she smiled, turning to look at me._

"_Good morning Esme" I murmured giving her a deep kiss._

"_Good morning Aro" She whispered. I brought her into my arms. Watching her sleep was hypnotic. I never knew a human could do something this fascinating. It seemed like a weird thing but now I know just how rare and amusing it is._

"_I was thinking of traveling for a bit, Aro." She broke me from my thoughts. I looked down at her confused  
"Traveling? Where?" She shrugged._

"_I don't know. This time in Italy with you has been amazing but I want to go and see the rest of the world now." I shook my head at her. She was funny sometimes_

"_I'm sorry Esme but you being human and knowing of our existence doesn't look well. You could give anything away and then by vampire laws I'd have to kill you which I don't want to do. Besides, why would you want to leave? I'll treasure you like no else ever has. I'll have buildings, fountains, gardens made for you. I'll shower you with jewels, beautiful gowns and the most luscious foods you could ever dream of having. All I ask is that you stay here, with me. It's much safer." She sighed and rubbed my bicep_

"_It's safe to be with a vampire? That's a contradiction in itself, Aro." She shifted herself on top of me and kissed me_

"_I promise it'll be only for a little while. I promise to be back by your side in no time. You are immortal and time is on your side. You can wait just a little bit for me till I've explored a few more places I wish to see and then I can settle down with you. Please, for me Aro. Please" She whispered, grinding her hips into me persuasively. I closed my eyes and groaned. She was too clever._

"_You are a wicked, wicked woman you know that?" I groaned, kissing her deeply again. She winked at me smiling pleadingly_

"_I suppose I can let you off for a few months but you have to promise to come back to me." She squealed excitedly_

"_I promise. You won't regret this, Aro." She kissed me again and I rolled us over so I was on top. I positioned myself in her and she gasped._

"_Now, I think I deserve something in return." She moaned and closed her eyes._

* * *

_2 months. 3 months. 4 months. 5 months. 6 months. And nothing from her. Not a word. She just disappeared off the face of the earth. Now I know something is wrong._

"_She knows too much, Aro. We have to find her and dispose of her according to our laws." Caius pointed out as I paced in the gathering room. _

"_I'll find her and talk to her, Caius. This is too drastic." Caius stood and came over to me_

"_Why? Because she was your mistress? You can always find another one, Aro. That's not the problem. The problem is that she is a human, walking among the others and one slip and she can expose us after all these centuries of keeping it hidden from them. This is for our own survival. She must be killed." I had to persuade him otherwise._

"_Look, I'll find her, talk to her and then I'll decide. It doesn't mean I won't, but let me judge the circumstance." Caius didn't like this but he knew I was in charge. He didn't want to question me._

_One of the guards came through with a piece of paper. _

"_I've found her. She's in Port Angeles in America. However it wasn't easy finding Esme on the records." I looked at the paper and saw photos of her at a store called 'Esme's Interior Decorating'. _

_She looked so happy and there was a man standing next to her. The guard with the paper cleared his throat_

"_I couldn't find her because there is no Esme Anne Platt in the files. She changed her name. She is now Esme Cullen, married to that man next to her in the picture. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor at the local hospital." As the words hit me I felt a surge of rage pass through me. She lied to me. She did all this without telling me? He did it all to escape me, so that I wouldn't be able to find her._

"_And get this! There is no trace of Carlisle Cullen from 20 years before he started the job. He just moved from place to place and so when I looked into our personal archives, there he was. Carlisle is a vampire himself. He has been for over 300 years." I ripped the photo and roared_

"_So, she replaced one vampire for another?!?!" I stormed past Caius and the guard and headed for the front door_

"_I'm going after her. Marcus. Caius. Keep things going here till I get back." I called several guards with me and we made our way to the airport. As images of Esme and I went through my head of her moaning, riding me, pleasuring herself and kissing me, telling me she loved me was when I also saw that photo of her and Cullen pop up in between and the rage was building up more and more. I couldn't control it and this 'Carlisle' will have a lot to explain when I find them both."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sat there with crossed legs and grinned. My final moment of revenge was on it's way.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up I was lying on a couch in a jet, still tied up. Across from me sat Felix. He looked really pissed off.

"So Bella, it seems things have taken another turn. We will land in the Volturi field in about 20 minutes. I'm not sure of Aro's reaction to the pregnancy-" I gasped when he said this. He knew? Shit! What was I going to do? Is it that obvious?

"But," Felix continued "I know for a fact that since it's Edward's and not mine there will be severe consequences for you and the child. If it were my say, I would dispose of it as soon as you give birth but the final decision rests with Aro. So be prepared." I whimpered feeling a tear slide down my cheek. My baby. My beautiful, innocent baby...

"For you as my mate, when this is over, you will not get off lightly for this. I plan on having you every night till you produce another child, mine." He stated before taking a drink from his tournament cup. I felt the fury build up and I screamed at him through the gag. I struggled but the restrained were too strong even for my vampiric strength. He didn't say anything to me for the rest of the flight but fiddled with his cup or walked over to Demetri and got chatting with him.

When the jet landed, Felix picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as we made our way off the jet and were met by several guards waiting for their orders. I screamed and struggled against him but he didn't seem fazed by this.

"Get the Cullens inside to meet Aro." Felix ordered before walking off towards the house.

I tried to get someone to help me but the guards didn't even look at me, they went into the jet to get to work.

"Stop struggling, Bella. It won't get you anywhere." Felix muttered, his voice showing no emotion.

He walked into the familiar corridor leading me to see the one man I despised more than anything right now. My father.

Felix kicked the door open and he walked into the main room. He stopped and pulled me off his shoulder. He wrapped one arm over my arms and waist and he grabbed a fist full of hair with the other, pulling it back. I cried out against the gag and saw Aro, his face grim, as he approached me.

"Isabella. So nice to have you back. Did you have fun with the Cullens?" I just glared at him through the pain. He stroked my cheek, inspecting my face

"You cannot begin to imagine how upset I am with you. Sneaking off with those filthy traitors is no way for a daughter of the Volturi to behave. I will deal with your punishment afterwards." Aro turned and looked at the door. Aro looked as Alec came running up to him, grinning.

"The Cullens are moments away." Aro smiled back

"Excellent. For now, hold onto Bella" Aro turned to me with a sickening smile

"I want her to watch this. It was of her own doing after all." Alec took me from Felix and pretty much restrained me the same way except he had his arm wrapped lightly around my neck instead, keeping my head leaned against his shoulder.

"You're going to see every little detail of this." Alec whispered into my ear as we watched several guards carrying in the Cullens one by one but despite their gags they were crying out in pain. I then realized why. Jane was leading the group, sending pain messages through them so they were easier to subdue.

Then, one by one they were placed in a line in front of Aro, kneeling. Suddenly I realized it. This was exactly like my dream. Was everything going to happen the way it was in the dream? I couldn't bare it. Their gags were removed and guards stood behind them for safety.

"Well, well, well. It seems the Cullens are in a very uncompromising position. Literally. But it is so good to have you back." Aro added with a sweet, spoken voice. I knew this was just the beginning of his sadism. Aro came over in front of Carlisle and crouched in front of him.

"It seems we meet again like this Carlisle. Do you remember the last time?" Carlisle spat in his face.

"You and I both know that Esme always loved me." He hissed at Aro who only winked

"So it would seem. Well, look where she is now." As Aro made his way down the line he stopped in front of Alice and chuckled

"I trusted you to look after my little Bella and then you run off with that young man, Jasper, and return with the rest of them. I never quite know what Marcus saw in you in the first place, Alice. Frankly it was never my decision to have you working here anyhow. Yet coincidentally I determine your fate now." Alice didn't even look at him. She was looking at the ground next to Aro. He then turned and stood in front of Edward.

"And finally, the last fish in the net. Well where do I begin with you? The man who supposedly stole my daughter's heart." Edward chuckled

"She is Renee Dwyer's daughter. There is no trace of you in any part of her body. She's ashamed to call you 'father'." Aro looked behind at me, amusedly

"Is that so?" He turned back and grinned

"You know I would take your punishment and make it quick and simple but now I see the one who really deserves to remove you off this earth is Felix for you have taken his _mate _and that my friend is insulting." He got up and stood in front of them all.

"I shall now pass final judgement on the Olympic Coven, also known as The Cullens in agreement with my brothers, Caius and Marcus and in front of all these witnesses. They have been found guilty in kidnapping my daughter, disobeying Volturi Guard rules such as secret plottings, rebelling, forming attachments with a Volturi member and running away. All of which, in my opinion, are punishable by death. I hereby decree that they are to have their heads, along with their limbs, removed and burned as soon as possible. Since I have a very important meeting to attend in accordance with our new laws then this sentence shall be carried out at first light." I sighed. This would buy me some time. I saw Felix step forward and whisper something in Aro's ear for a few moments. Aro froze before he turned to me, furious.

"I see." He turned and came over to Edward. He crouched in front of him again.

"As a father to my only a daughter, I don't take well the idea that scum like you has impregnated her. I think you deserve more torturous punishment before your sentence is carried out. One thing you will understand is that I hate every breath any of you take. Your very existences insult me right now. I swear that once that baby is born it shall be thrown out like you will be." Aro came closer to Edward's face as the guard behind him pulled him by his hair.

"I want every trace of the Cullens wiped out. A gene containing any trace of you to be eliminated. The very mention of your names will be punishable by death. That's how serious I am about this. For you, Edward, who turned my daughter against human blood in the Paris trip, who has been secretly seeing her between shifts, who took her away to Forks, impregnating her, can all make what happens tomorrow all the more sweeter. I want Carlisle to watch _you_ die first." He stood and turned to Felix

"They are all to wait in the dungeons till tomorrow. Edward, however, is to be taken to a separate dungeon cell where he is to endure severe torture till his sentence at dawn. I shall entrust Felix to arrange his punishment. Take them away." I wept for Edward and the rest of them as they were carried away. This was all my fault. How could I have been so stupid?

"Wait!" I heard Demetri call and he turned to Aro and whispered something to him as well. Aro chuckled.

"Of course my friend, for your services, how could I not? Corin, take Alice to Demetri's chambers. She shall endure a more 'intimate' form of punishment for my lusty friend here." I cried out as Alec held me back.

"Shhhhh" He whispered. Alice was shocked

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" She shouted, struggling. Jasper was pulled away, struggling and he roared out

"YOU SICK FUCK! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME?!!" Demetri shook Aro's hand and walked off following Corin and Alice. Felix looked at Aro then me before he turned to Alec

"Take her to my chamber. I'll deal with her later." Felix then walked off to deal with Edward no doubt. I was taken away by Alec down the hallway before I heard Aro

"Hold on!" Alec stopped and turned me to face Aro. He walked up to me and he stroked my cheek to which I pushed his hand away

"This is what happens when you go against a law without my consent. Now Edward suffers because of you. The baby suffers because of you as do the rest of them. I hope you're happy Bella. And tomorrow, because I promised Felix, after their sentence is carried out, I have arranged a private wedding ceremony for you and Felix. You will become mates, permanently. Then after that abomination of yours is removed he'll be expecting a son out of you and I expect you to deliver." He finalized before he waved his hand, signaling me off.

I always seemed to find a bucket load of tears because now it just flowed freely out as Alec took me to Felix's room. I had no idea how I was going to get the Cullens out. Or if it's at all possible.

* * *

AroPOV

As I saw Bella off, I sent Rodrigo to let Gianna know that our guests of honor is to be admitted in for a feast and meeting. This punishment was my own personal thing. He did not need to see it.

"Do you not think you are being too hard on your own daughter, Aro?" Marcus rubbed his forehead in frustration. I turned to him and shrugged casually

"Last I checked she was my daughter to do with as I please. This very niece of yours is disgracing our family. Our family jewel is causing one of the greatest scandals we have ever faced in the family and I am suppose to just let her go? This is not the way of the vampires, Marcus. Word spreads easily of revolts. I need all threats removed as soon as possible even if my daughter has taken a liking to them. That's a price she has to pay just as I have paid the price of letting Carlisle live as long as he has." I sat down between them on my chair and sighed. This can be at peace tomorrow.

"I worry for Bella. Her unhappiness can drive her to more darker places than you think, Aro. She may not meet the expectations you seek." I turned to him, getting angrier

"What is that suppose to mean?" Marcus turned to me, angry

"You've seen it happen before. Esme is the prime example. If Bella's unhappiness at the loss of Edward and the Cullens continues, her depression can lead to her death." I scoffed

"Bella wouldn't. She'll grow back into the rhythm of it here." Marcus hissed

"So you may think, Aro. But now she knows a hell of a lot more than before the Cullens arrived. Things have changed and she sees things differently. Your arrogance and personal vengeance with Carlisle is costing you your only daughter's happiness. Sometimes you have to ignore the rules, Aro. Nothing we do is without cause naturally but you are creating the cause not solving it." I stood and barked

"Are you suggesting that I made all of this to happen?!" Marcus stood as well and met me face to face

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying, Aro. This goes beyond crimes and punishments. This is your own pure sadistic pleasure. I want no part of it anymore." He actually would dare to say this to me. My own brother of all these centuries.

"I'm sorry you feel that way brother but everything still stands as it is. If you don't like this then you are more than welcome to leave but don't think it won't come with a price. You shall be stripped of all your titles and you will be nothing but an outcast vampire. The world will know of your shame and I shall cease to call you brother." I said before leaning just a little closer

"What's it going to be _brother_?" Marcus looked down before sitting on his seat again. I smirked in triumph

"That's what I thought." I sat down again and the tense silence in the room evaporated at the arrival of the Vampire General.

**There it is guys. Another one. Reviews. Please please please please. We are reaching the end soon. I want to go off with a bang and have a record number of reviews. Please please please. **

**P.S The Esme/Carlisle/Aro story is not yet over. There is still more to the story but this was just an introduction flashback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. The lucky lady.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy as we delve further into the madness and also the story of Aro/Esme/Carlisle concludes. Just a small tip: as you read the flashback scene, listen to 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park. That was playing as I wrote it and helped make it even sadder. I was crying myself.**

Chapter 21

EPOV

So was this it? Was this my untimely doom? To leave my Bella and my child? To leave my family?

Here I was, chained by my arms to the ceiling. I didn't mind the standing position since I have stood for very long periods before but that wasn't what was on my mind. I felt a sudden urge to do something. I looked up through the small dungeon window in front of me, looked into the night sky and prayed. For the first time since I was changed, I prayed. I prayed that God would be there, that he could hear me and most importantly that he would look after Bella and the baby. I prayed he would keep them safe. I knew I should have courage but for now my only concern was that she was okay.

The doors were unlocked and in stepped in a figure but judging by the images in his head I knew who it was.

"At last I have you to myself the way I want you." Felix sighed contently. He stepped in front of me leaning casually against the stone wall, one leg crossed over the other.

"I thought in our previous meeting you would get through your thick skull that what you and Bella had was not meant to be. I even proved to you in the Tournament that only the worthy man would win. Do you remember what I said to you at the Tournament, Edward? I asked you in what way could you have ever beaten me? That still stands. Nothing's changed other than the fact that your death will the most delicious sight next to marrying Bella." I gulped. What?

Felix looked at me amused and chuckled

"Oh you haven't heard? Tomorrow after I delightfully rip off your head I intend to make Bella my bride. My mate forever more." The fucker.

"I never thought I would see this sight in front of me. You, here before me to do with as I please. Then there's Demetri who finally gets Alice to himself," I clenched my fists harder at the thought "Then there's Aro who can rest in peace knowing Carlisle is about to suffer and Bella awaits for me in my chamber where I intend to take her tonight. She likes it hard, did you know that?" I had to stay calm. He is only trying to provoke me. De-power me. Felix stepped forward smiling

"And what I love most is that your joy, the creature made from your disgusting fornication is to be disposed of. Therefore any trace of your 'love making' is to disappear as if it never was. How exciting huh?" Felix looked into my eyes, searching my face and nodded amused.

"Great self control, Edward. Let's see if it lasts." He takes a long, spiky whip reserved for him at the back. I know because I saw what he intended to do to me. He positioned himself behind me chuckling

"To see Edward Cullen bleed and suffer in front of me. Oh how I love my job!" The first crack came and the pain seared through my back. I gritted my teeth. CRACK! Another one. I took a deep breath trying to keep it together. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! I felt my muscles tremble as the pain became unbearable. I had to keep strong. Once he made to over thirty whips I found myself grunting loudly. My first reactive sound. Felix delighted in it and continued, trying to break me. It came to about fifty-five or so before I started crying out in anger and pain. There! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!?! HUH!!?!??!?! But Felix didn't stop, he still continued on as if nothing has changed. From then on I started to lose count as the pain overtook my sense of control and I was shouting out in serious pain. I faintly heard echoes in the background '_Edward! Are you okay? Edward!' _My arms couldn't support me anymore. My legs were giving out on me. The chains holding my wrists were the only things holding me up now and because of that Felix finally stopped.

"WOOOO!" He called out happily "What a rush! That was the single most enjoyable punishment I have ever given. I have spilled Cullen blood and it never felt sweeter." Felix went to the table in the corner and set down the whip.

"I think that's enough to get you through tomorrow where the real fun begins. Till then, I'm off to see my mate. Have a good evening, Edward." He said almost too pleasantly. I then felt him come up behind me and whisper in my ear

"Oh and I think you should go to a doctor and get your back checked out. It doesn't look so good." He burst out loud with laughter, pleased at his own joke, then he walked out, locking the door. He got a major case of the giggles as he walked off. I felt my eyes droop as I looked out into the sky, at the stars. I groaned in pain

"Bella" Was all that could leave me lips and just in a whisper.

* * *

CPOV

Felix's laughs grew louder as he passed by our cells and he winked at me

"Massive ego that boy of yours has." He then walked out of the dungeon and lights dimmed. The semi-darkness was surprisingly pleasant however the quietness was too sad.

"Edward you ok?!" Jasper called out in his cell to my left. He gripped the bars and curved his head left to call down the hall. He tried again and got no response. Jasper then kicked the bars

"The fuckers! I swear they will pay! They can almost kill Edward and rape Alice and get away with that?!? They will fucking pay!" Jasper was losing control and punching the walls. His own powers were not working. It was making all of us angry. I had to get this back in order.

"JASPER! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jasper turned to me, fury in his eyes.

"You will get revenge. No doubt you will. Just don't waste the energy." He sat down by the bars that separated our cells and he leaned into it, sighing. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really worried."

"We all are." Rose called out in the cell to my right. I ran a hand through my hair

"And all of this was because of me." This got their attention. I looked at them all. Jasper, the Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of her. I let out a cold laugh

"Aro was so intent on getting Esme back. It started all of this."

_FLASHBACK_

_I lay in the grass with Esme and we laughed. I had never felt more exhilaration in my life. She meant so much to me. I couldn't bear the thought of knowing I spent 300 years of my life without her. Now here she was and the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She rolled on top of me and smiled_

"_I have never been happier, Carlisle. I love you so much." She kissed me and I felt my body fill with joy. _

"_I love you too, Esme." She rested her head on my chest and sighed_

"_It's a pity Edward isn't here." Edward was a newly turned vampire I had adopted with Esme. He was dying of spanish influenza in my hospital and his dying mother begged me to save his life. With Esme's guidance I did just that and I guess we can call him our son although he is only 17 physically. He is still at home confused and sad as the day he became a vampire. It does take some getting use to. I know._

"_Don't worry about Edward. He will adjust in time. Luckily he has a terrific mother like you." Esme sighed and looked up at me_

"_I'm not really his mother. I'm more of a step-mother." Carlisle smiled_

"_You are his mother for all intents and purposes now that his real mother is dead." She looked down guiltily_

"_She is a really special woman, being able to give birth. I can never have that. However I am opening my heart to him. He has still kept his green eyes. He is a beautiful boy." I nodded and kissed her for her concern._

"_We will always be a family no matter what Esme. As long as I have you to then my life has real purpose." We then began to kiss and make out for a while. _

_After that we began to go hunting. Esme raced me through the mountains and we saw a deer run off down a path. I winked at her_

"_I'll surround him. You go ahead. Distract him." She nodded and continued on after it. I took a different route that passed the cliffs and suddenly I was grabbed and slammed to the floor. Several vampire guards were holding me down and I snarled_

"_What is going on? Let me go!" I looked up and saw a dark-haired man stare at me grimly_

"_Carlisle Cullen I assume?" I stared back_

"_Who wants to know?" The man grinned_

"_Aro Volturi." I gasped. I had heard of them but never felt I needed to meet one._

"_Volturi? What have I done?" Aro shrugged_

"_Oh it's a personal matter. Do you know a lovely young woman by the name of Esme?" I gulped_

"_No. Should I?" Aro sighed_

"_Come now Carlisle. You are wiser than this. Just tell me where she is." The guards pressed me down further_

"_What do you want with Esme?" He sneered_

"_That's none of your business. Yet." It didn't take long before Esme ran through and stopped at the sight in front of her. Her eyes were shocked and worried._

"_Carlisle? Are you okay?" I groaned in pain_

"_Esme what is going on?" She looked at Aro in anger_

"_Let him go, Aro. It's me you want clearly." Aro nodded_

"_Indeed its you that I want. I want you to suffer for your insolence. Did you really think you could hide yourself from me? Changing your name and marrying this weak and insolent vampire? I'm surprised at you, Esme. And ashamed. I take you into my life, into my bed, I promise you the world and this is how you repay me?" As he spoke his words were darker and louder. I watched on in horror. Esme was Aro's mistress? She never told me this. Why?_

"_I hate you Aro. I never liked being with you. The very thought of you touching me made me sick. I only did it to protect my father. I chose to come with your men if they spared him. If it meant going into your bed to save him then I would do it. Then when I heard of his passing I knew I had nothing to keep me with you anymore. I wanted out." She hissed with tears in her eyes. She looked down at me and her face softened_

"_I then met this man and I found myself in love. I wanted to be with him. He is everything to me. My eternal mate. You won't ever have that Aro because you're sadistic and full of pain. You're going to get what's coming to you in time. I assure you." Aro scoffed_

"_I guess your story just proves how much of a pathetic and stupid whore you really are." I was filled with rage that I tried to rise up and kill him _

"_Don't you ever say that!" I shouted. The guards kept me down firmly. Aro looked down at me and grinned_

"_And for your insults and wounds Esme, I have figured out the ultimate prize. I will spare your life at the expense of watching you roam this world alone and without your mate. Carlisle dies right here and now." She gasped_

"_No!" Aro shrugged_

"_It's the only offer I give." She fell to her knees in front of me and the guards lifted me to my knees. She hugged me_

"_Please spare him, Aro. Take me with you. I'll go back." He chuckled at this_

"_To what end? That you leave me again? Plot some way of killing me? I don't think so. Say goodbye to him, Esme. You have lost all sympathy from me. You're dead in my eyes as he will be." She sobbed uncontrollably and kissed me all over_

"_Be strong." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head and cupped my face_

"_I love you so much. Remember that. This is for the best." I nodded. I had accepted my fate. She kissed me deeply and then pecked my lips. Twice. She then got up and walked away. Aro turned to me and nodded to the guards_

"_Do what you have to do." He then smiled at Esme but it faded quickly. I looked and saw Esme standing on the edge of the cliff, sobbing uncontrollably_

"_If I can't have him Aro then I refuse to live. I'm dead in your eyes remember? It seems your plan backfired." She turned to me one last time and I gasped_

"_Esme no!" She winked and mouthed 'I love you' and she closed her eyes and fell backwards._

"_NOOOO!!!" I cried out. I pushed at the guards and they released me. I rushed over to the cliffs and looked down to see her shattered under the rocks. My heart broke and I cried out in anguish_

"_ESME!!!" I sobbed forever and crumbled into a fetal position. Aro sighed_

"_Goodbye Esme." He motioned for his men to start leaving_

"_It seems you are the one that has to roam for eternity without his mate and not her. That's your punishment Carlisle. The price you pay. Till we meet again." Aro then walked off with the men and I just lay there and sobbed. My heart, though dead, was ripping into pieces more and more. My love. My life. Esme...._

_Images of us laughing, kissing, telling our vows, making love gently, her eyes looking into mine lovingly, watching her sleep in my arms, stroking her long soft golden hair. It all ran in my head as I cried for my lost mate._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I swore revenge from that day on. Now here it is. Except it's his. Not mine. At my own ignorance and want to kill Aro has only cost my children their lives." I felt myself breaking down for the first time since Esme's death

"It's all because of Esme. I did it for her. I miss her so much." I started crying now. I had failed her. I had failed us.

The doors burst open and we looked up realizing what was about to happen next.

* * *

BPOV

I was tied to Felix's bed in a silky white nightdress. Pervert. I realized my heart had removed all tears to shed when I was in front of that man. Felix came in quietly, shutting the door and smiled at my position on the bed.

"A pleasant sight indeed." He walked over casually and sat down next to me on the bed. I struggled against the restraints and spat at him

"If you've hurt Edward so help me I will kill you when you aren't expecting it." He didn't seem faltered. He just stroked my leg and I couldn't move it away because of the bloody chains.

"I don't know what you ever saw in him. He really is weak. It's just his ego that makes him appear strong and courageous. All I did tonight was break his ego. Nothing else." He spoke gently. This side of Felix I hated. It was his satisfied and victorious side. He acted like nothing else mattered now that he got what he wanted. Everything was going according to plan. Yet there was unpredictability about him. He could get rough and violent any second. Well when this is all over I'll die knowing I sent him to hell where he belonged. His hand moved up to between my legs, moving the fabric up as well and I clenched my legs together. It didn't help. He rubbed me, watching my reactions. I wouldn't give him any of this easily.

"Don't struggle. It really won't work." He murmured gently removing his hand and moving up my body again

"It doesn't mean I can't stop trying." I hissed back. He chuckled a little, stroking my stomach

"You will bear me a strong son, Isabella. We failed twice before but third time's a charm they say." This time when I spat at him, I hit his face directly. Bullseye! Bet he didn't expect that one.

"I'd rather die then carry anything that resembles you." He wiped the spit off his face cooly

"We shall see." Was all he said before he got up and walked over to the closet.

"I bought a present for you in Forks. I thought it would seem appropriate." He pulled out a long silk dress on a hanger out to show me. My wedding dress!

"Beautiful isn't it? Tomorrow you will wear this during the execution and the wedding. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face." He gasped suddenly and then he grinned wickedly

"Come to think of it I would love to see his reaction to the marriage as well. Yes. I think that will work. The ultimate suffering. Tomorrow, I want Edward to watch me marry you and die knowing you are officially mine now. Why didn't I think of it before? I'll speak to Aro about this after." He winked and put the dress back inside.

Suddenly screams were coming from the room next to me. Then I realized that Demetri's room was next door to Felix's. That must mean...Alice!

"ALICE!!" I cried out struggling. They can hurt me but when they hurt Alice then they've crossed the line.

"ALICE NO!!" Felix just smiled and came over to sit next to me again

"It looks like Demetri finally gets what he wanted. Can't blame him. She's a pretty little thing but nothing compares to you." I whimpered. I had to think of something.

"Please Felix. Make Demetri stop. I promise that if you call Demetri off I will willing submit to you tonight." He lifted an eyebrow as he stroked one of my breasts

"You would do that for me?" I nodded immediately.

"Let Alice be with the others. Please." He leaned in closer and whispered

"So I'm suppose to deny Demetri what he's been trying so hard to get?" He tapped my nose playfully

"Nah. Let him have his way with her. I have you regardless my dear." He then crushed his lips onto mine moving his hand back down. No amount of struggling could push him off but that doesn't mean I would give into him. Never.

* * *

APOV

Demetri thrust one last time and clenched his eyes shut, grunting loudly. I sobbed under him but the restraints that kept me to the bed wouldn't allow me to go anywhere and he cut off my screams with his hand over my mouth. He came down from his high, relaxed and chuckling. He removed the hand over my mouth to grab my face, keeping me from looking away and he kissed my cheek sloppily.

"Jasper is one lucky guy." He sighed and kissed down my neck and shoulder tenderly to contrast the rough and lusty sex.

"I should have brought him here to watch this but I felt that for the first time I can have you alone and all to myself. You can please a man Alice there's no doubt. I haven't felt this way in a very long time." He then brought his head up to look me in the eyes. His cold, blue eyes pierced through me

"I was going to have you spared and keep you as my own mate and I am very tempted especially now after an orgasm like that but frankly darling seeing you continuously turn me down despite my flirting, my compliments and running off with Jasper means I have to sacrifice you. But having you for one night is something I'll treasure and is well worth it." He kissed my lips moaning lightly. He then winked

"I'm in the mood for round two, how about you?"

Here we go again. Images of Jasper flooded through me again. It's what got me through tonight.

The door suddenly flung open and I praised the interruption even if it was brief. Demetri looked up towards the door at first annoyed then confused

"What is it? What's happened?"

**I think I might leave it there. I can't give away what happens till next time it's just too juicy. **

**Hope this chapter was good. Just a sad view of long night of suffering but it had to be shown. And there also concludes the Esme story. Hoped you liked it and were satisfied.**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Can I make it to the 100 mark by the time I've finished? I estimate maybe 2-4 more chapters to go so help me out. Keep reviewing please.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AroPOV

Felix was right. To see the Cullens suffer through a wedding was probably going to be the highlight. What they worked hard to get they now cannot have. I sat on the throne waiting for the final flourishes to be finished. Marcus sat next to me, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes I really question if he is a Volturi leader. Caius wasn't much better. He sat there with a serious face, his face resting on his chin in thought.

"What is wrong with you two? Today is a day of celebration."

"If you only knew" Caius muttered. I lifted an eyebrow

"What is that suppose to mean?" Neither one said anything back so I crossed my arms

"Suit yourselves."

"It's all set and ready to go." I realized and rubbed my hands together excitedly

"I think it's time to call in the troops."

* * *

BPOV

Felix tied up the wedding dress straps at the back, kissing my shoulder. I merely had a blank look. There was nothing about him that made this exciting or pleasurable. He turned me around to look at him and he winked as he placed his famous hair clip in and smiled

"The perfect bride" He murmured.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" I remarked coldly. He scoffed

"Perhaps but I have everything I need so whatever bad luck comes next it doesn't really matter."

Soon I'll wipe that silly grin right off his face. Just wait till tonight. I'll show him.

He then took my hand and lead me out of the room. He opened the doors to the main hall and I saw it was covered in white backdrops. Aro was waiting close by and Felix gave me to him before taking his place up the aisle. I saw the Cullens were made to stand in two rows creating the aisle itself along with the other guards. Fucking great.

"Shall we Bella?" Aro whispered. I didn't give him a response. My eyes were only set on Edward's who was at the far end. Aro took my arm and lead me up the aisle with the traditional music and I looked at all of the Cullens weeping for them. They could only watch in silence. Aro gave me to Felix before sitting in his usual chair again. Marcus stepped forward to conduct the ceremony

"Today is a special occasion in which we join Bella and Felix together as eternal mates. Upon completion of the ceremony they shall mark each other as proof of their union. Firstly if anyone has any reason why they should not be joined speak up now. It is your final chance." I didn't look at Felix's smug face but I looked at the Cullens. Please. Please. Please.

* * *

AroPOV

I grinned at them all. Pathetic.

"No?" Marcus asked. He cleared his throat "Now we can-"

"I object!" Edward exclaimed. We all turned to him to see him step out of Corin's grasp easily with no bounds. I gasped. What is going on?

"She is my mate, not his, and I suggest you release her this instant." Carlisle then stepped up to Edward smiling  
"I second this." The rest of the Cullens stepped up happily

"Same here." "And I" "And I" "I agree"

I came over to them snarling

"What is this? Seize them at once!" I barked. The guards stepped away from the Cullens and stood off to one side. I was furious.

"You insolent fools! How dare you-" I then saw something I did not expect. The guards lifted their heads and I realized they were not my usual guards. I remember these faces. I saw Kate and Tanya from the Denalis. Alistar, Garrett and Peter, Siobhan and Liam and finally Zafrina and Senna.

"Well my friends, I see you intent to help my captives therefore you are no longer in my good books. You shall suffer like them." Carlisle stepped forward

"It ends here, Aro. Let Bella go and you'll get off lightly." I laughed at them.

"This little heroism moment of yours won't work on me." I barked for the guards to enter but I saw none. This was a worry.

"They won't come." Caius stated. I turned to him and saw him offer his hand to me. I took it delicately and saw what he saw...

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Caius and Marcus entered the dungeon cells and saw the Cullens._

"_It ends here, Cullens. We grow tired of Aro's games. We have a plan. Follow us." They unlock the doors and Marcus healed Edward's wounds before they all made their way out. _

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Marcus enters Demetri's room to see him on top of Alice and he turns to look at him  
"What is it? What's happened?" Suddenly Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett enter the room._

"_This has happened." Marcus stated while Demetri gulped. Marcus closed the door leaving the boys to take care of him._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ With Alice by Jasper's side they all made their way to the grand hall. _

"_Aro's out hunting. I suggest you help all of us formulate the plan." Carlisle tensed_

"_What about the other guards?" _

"_We took care of them." Garrett said, in the grand hall, smiling. The Cullens gasped and hugged each and every one of them._

"_The real guards have taken your spots in the other dungeons. We will be yours guards for you." Marcus smiled_

"_Excellent. So here's the plan..."_

I gasped and pulled my hand away. I snarled

"You two are no longer my brothers," I looked around me "You'll all pay for this!" Marcus turned to Felix and made a fist clenching motion which in turn made Felix cry out as his hand exploded, releasing Bella. She then ran over into Edward's arms who peppered her with kisses. Felix and I stood with these traitors trying to figure a way out.

Then to my relief several guards came rushing in, probably the ones on patrol from last night who just came back.

"Kill them all!" I yelled. The Covens all braced themselves and a huge fight took place in the hall. Carlisle stepped forward to meet Aro

"Protect Bella!" Carlisle ordered Emmett and Jasper. They all hurried over to Edward's side as Felix descended down the stairs at him. I saw several guards stepping forward to help. I had had enough with all this betrayal. I pointed at Bella

"Kill her! Kill that bitch! KILL HER!" The guards didn't move because what happened next made everyone suddenly stop.

* * *

BPOV

An arm shot right through Aro's stomach from behind. He looked down at the bloody arm poking through his stomach and choked. Marcus leaned into him

"That's enough, _brother_" Marcus hissed in his ear. He then called his my shoulder

"Would you do the honor, Carlisle?" Carlisle smiled

"Gladly" He then stepped up and ripped Aro's head off. Caius then thrust his hand forward and the head erupted in flames along with the rest of the body.

The original guards stopped unsure of what to fight for now. Aro was gone. Like that. Marcus then turned to Felix

"Bring him forward" Emmett and Jasper grabbed Felix with the help of Carlisle as well and they knelt him in front of Marcus

"Your days of sin are over Felix. Once a loyal guard and now a bitter foe. You have done the most despicable of crimes to which Aro allowed but I am not like him. For raping our beloved niece and forcing her to marry you I can only think of one punishment." Edward held me tighter as we watched Caius step up in front of him and look down at him. Felix turned to look at me one last time and he sneered before Caius removed his head. They burned the body and I felt myself immediately relax. Marcus stood in front of us all, circling slowly.

"The evil doers are gone. Aro's sadistic reign ends. Power became too much for him and he abused it and I assure you it won't happen again. Now is a time for change. Caius and I will rule together over the Vampire Covens with peace. No punishment shall be committed without just cause. Only the evil shall perish. Those of you who wish to serve us may stay and those of you who wish to leave to continue your own lives may do so accordingly. Go, spread the word to the other guards!" Marcus motioned for the guards to leave and they did. The Covens all gathered with the Cullens smiling at them. Carlisle thanked them all for their support.

"Bella, come here please." I looked up at Edward who nodded to me and I came and knelt before Marcus and Caius, my new leaders. My uncles.

"Rise Bella please. You are family." I stood in front of them and they smiled

"We humbly give you our blessing to leave with the Cullens if you so wish. No hard feelings if you choose not to stay since you are always welcome among us. You all are. And I hope the little youngling inside you gets as much happiness in their life." Marcus kissed my forehead and Caius kissed my cheek before I stepped back with tears. I couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you" I wept before hugging them and then came back into Edward's arms. I didn't want to leave those.

"What of Jane and Alec?" Carlisle asked.

"They are currently on a mission. When they come back they have the choice to change their ways and join us or suffer like the others." Caius stated honestly. I nodded in understanding before we all said our final goodbyes and left the Volturi house.

I stepped in a car provided by my uncles and rested in Edward's arms, at peace.

"Let's try this again except this time I think we will be safe to leave." He chuckled. I nodded and closed my eyes soothed by the music playing on the piano, having Edward with me and him rubbing my now bigger belly.

* * *

The Forks sign couldn't have made me happier. We were home. We would stay here and live in peace.

We stopped at a cafe to get me something to eat since I haven't had anything for almost 48 hours. I sat with the Cullens in one booth and saw the waitress step forward

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?"

"I'll have some grilled cheese and pancakes with a glass of orange juice please." I stated politely. The others only had water to cover up their special diet stating they weren't hungry. She took the order and then went off.

"It's so good to be here and not have to worry about the next attack." I sighed. Alice rested her head on Jasper's shoulder and she hummed in agreement

"Just understand that there will be other nomads around. We will run into them from time to time." She added. It was true. We would never be fully safe but we weren't in any real danger.

"Bella?" I heard a voice from the other booth on the other side of the cafe. I looked across saw Charlie smiling and waving. I waved back and excused myself before coming over to Charlie's table. There was another young man sitting with him.

"Oh Bella this is Mike. He is training to be a cop. I'm sort of his mentor if you will." I shook Mike's hand. He smiled politely at me.

"Charlie tells me about you quite a bit. I hope you choose to stay here in Forks." I smiled

"I was planning to." Charlie's eyes beamed at my belly

"How is the child?" I took his hand and let him rub it.

"Feel that?" He gasped

"It kicked." I winked at him

"The baby likes you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I shrugged

"Don't know. Just have to wait and see." Jessica came over and gave Charlie and Mike their food before Mike motioned her closer then gave her a quick kiss. I motioned to both of them at Charlie suggesting that they are together. He nodded holding up two fingers. Two years? Wow. They were serious then. She smiled at me again before going back behind the counter. Charlie offered me a seat next him but I refused politely

"I have to get back to my family but I will see you around." He nodded and then a thought hit him. I could see it.

"How would you like to come and have dinner with me and wife sometime this week. She would love to meet you." I nodded and agreed the details before I walked back over to see Jessica placing the food down. I sat next to Edward again and dug in.

"How can you eat that filth?" Emmett gagged. I squinted my eyes at him before taking the bottle of maple syrup and squeezing it on his face. He gasped while the others chuckled. Edward kissed me on the head and I felt a nice calmness overtake me.

"I wish Esme was here to see this. She would be so proud of you." I told Carlisle smiling gently. Since Edward told me what happened I could do nothing but sympathize. He offered the same smile back

"Same with Renee. But I assure you they won't be ever be forgotten." I nodded.

"No. They won't."

**I'm almost done folks. Just the epilogue to go. What a crazy ride. Hope you like it. I tried to incorporate as many of the characters as possible and give it the happy ending it so desperately needs.**

**I made past 100 reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! :) keep it up.**


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**Bless Stephanie Meyer for creating this world. It was a great world to explore.**

**THANK YOU for reading this story. It was a lot of late nights and supportive reviews that got it through so thanks.**

**RachyDoodle rocks! You are the most consistent reviewer and I bless you. Hope to share more work with you soon.**

**Here it is people, get ready to open the champagne as the curtains close...**

**Chapter 23- The Epilogue**

EPOV

I lay in bed absorbed in a good book. The little light by the night stand was all that flickered in here. Bella was sleeping peacefully next to me and it grew really silent. Bella and I decided to move into a cottage located in the meadow. We rebuilt the cottage that burned down during the fight and now it was our peaceful getaway not more than 5 minutes away from Carlisle's house if we ran at our vampire speed. It also allowed Bella and I to hunt frequently without worry in the meadows while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett came and looked after our baby. It was perfect.

Suddenly a loud cry reached us and Bella stirred next to me. I closed the book and put it on the night stand before kissing Bella's shoulder whispering  
"I'll go." I got up out of the bed and walked into the next room where a small cot lay in the centre of the room that was covered in beautiful yellow walls and flower designs. I reached the cot and saw my 3 month old baby daughter crying and pouting sadly as tears were flowing down her face. Judging by her cute and innocent baby thoughts she was in a dark room without her Mummy and Daddy. She was scared and lonely.

"Awww Renesmee." I cooed and picked her up, rocking her. She whimpered in my arms so I rubbed her back gently before dancing around the room with her gently as I hummed to her. I felt her relax and her beautiful brown eyes closing gently. I danced in small circles taking in this moment of joy of having her in my arms when not long ago chances were she wouldn't survive. This beautiful thing in my arms may not have even existed. I pushed that thought aside and just savored this moment with my daughter.

As I turned around with her in my arms I saw Bella leaning against the door sleepily and smiling at us.

* * *

BPOV

I vaguely heard an 'I'll go' from Edward and he disappeared to see what was wrong with Renesmee.

It was some time later and he still hadn't come back so I got up and went to see what was going on. When I opened the door my heart soared. Edward was dancing with her in his arms humming to her. He turned to see me and he smiled

"She was quite tense and lonely. Thought I'd keep her company." I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around them both. Renesmee was calm now. She gurgled and let out a small little smile when she saw me then closed her eyes and went to sleep. I started recalling the day she came into our lives, changing it forever....

_Edward sat behind me with me between his legs on the bed to support me as I was covered in sweat and groaning in pain. He allowed me to grip his hands during the contractions and kissed my head_

"_That's it. Keep breathing Bella. I'm here." He whispered lovingly. Carlisle, who was kneeling between my legs on the edge of the bed smiled_

"_I see the head crowning, Bella. Get ready for another big push." Alice was next to the bed dabbing my forehead with a cold wet flannel. She was also encouraging_

"_Go Bella, that's it." She murmured. I pushed again, crying out as I squeezed Edward's hand. Carlisle smiled_

"_The head is out Bella, now just need one more big push and you have your baby. Ready? Okay..now push Bella. Push." I gritted my teeth and pushed again. I pushed as hard as I could and cried out louder than ever just as another huge cry blended with my own. I looked to see a baby wiggling and crying in Carlisle's arms. He looked ready to cry as well._

"_Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl." I wept as I saw the most beautiful little thing getting wrapped up by Alice in a small blanket and being given to me. I leaned back into Edward who looked just as happy and near tears. We looked down at the little bundle in front of us as she calmed down and looked back up at us. It was like she was making out who we were. Her big brown eyes shone and she was showing traces of reddish bronze hair. She really was a combination of both of us._

"_My family" Edward whispered proudly. Alice came to my side to look at her smiling_

"_Have you got a name for her?" I smiled knowing what I wanted to do. I looked up at Carlisle who was wiping his hands on a towel._

"_We both said Renee and Esme would always be remembered. Now I mean that. Her name shall be Renesmee after those two strong and beautiful women." Carlisle nodded_

"_It's perfect." I looked back down at the sleepy baby girl in front of me that is wiggling around and yawning_

"_Little Renesmee" I kissed her on the head gently._

Edward kissed my cheek bringing me back my own thoughts. I smiled up at him and whispered

"I have never been happier." He shook his head

"Me neither." We gave each other a quick kiss and continued to sway gently around the room, with Renesmee in our arms, humming together in beautiful harmonies.

**THE END!**

**:) thanks for the support guys. Thank you so much. (quick bow)**


End file.
